You Save Me
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Jacob's cousin is sent to live with in La Push. When she develops a friendship with Paul the La Push player he doesn't like it. She's made it clear her and Paul will be friends as they grow closer is that all either of them want & what about imprinting.
1. La Push

**Summary: Zoey is Jacob's cousin sent to stay with him and Billy at La Push. The two of them are close, more like brother & sister than cousins. When she develops a friendship with Paul it bothers Jacob because he doesn't think he's good enough for her. But Zoey's made it clear that her and Paul will only be friends but as their friendship develops will friendship be all either of them want or will they want more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Zoey Black let out a sigh as she drove her silver Honda accord to La Push. It had been a year since she was last here visiting her cousin Jacob and Uncle Billy, her dads brother. Now she was on her way to live in La Push with Jacob and Billy, not something she was looking forward to. It wasn't that she didn't like her Uncle Billy and cousin Jacob. It was living in a place where it rained constantly, she loved the sunshine and the beach, not rain and clouds, it depressed her just thinking about it. The truth was she was closer to Jacob than any of her other family members. She was an only child and Jacob was more like the brother she always wished she had and he always said she was the sister he always wanted even though he already had sisters. Zoey's dad had been offered this new job and it required him to travel a lot which meant that Zoey would have to go place to place with him, never staying in one place long enough to make friends or settle down. He wasn't going to take the job even though it was more money and what he always wanted because he knew it would be hard on her. Zoey knew her dad really wanted this job and she told him she didn't mind following him around place to place and being "home schooled", even though she did, but her dad knew it would bother her never having real friends and not going to a real school so he got on the phone and called his brother and arranged for her to stay with him and his son Jacob. So when her dad sat down and talked it over with her she put up a good argument about not wanting to be shipped off to stay with people her "family" who didn't want her around last year when she visited every them every year.

Apparently what happened was that Jacob was sick last year when she was going to visit because Billy had said he'd call and reschedule her visit when Jacob was well, apparently Jacob still wasn't well because the call never came. So after talking with her dad the two of them packed all her stuff and told her he'd call her and she could visit him wherever he was when she got a break from school. He set up a bank account for her and told her he'd put money in it for her every month so she could get everything she needed. It wouldn't surprise her if he paid Billy to let her stay. So now here she was driving into La Push, a place she was sure she wasn't wanted but that was now her home. A few seconds later she parked her car outside Billy's house. She turned the car off and took a deep breath.

"Better to go ahead and get it over with," she sighed and opened the door and got out. She closed the door and started walking to Billy's front door to knock when a guy stepped in front of her. A huge guy.

"What do you want?" the guy growled. Zoey's eyebrows shot up when she heard an actual growl come out of his mouth. Anger issues, she thought. She looked up at him, Damn this guy looked exactly like Jacob, well he had Jacob's face which had an angry scowl on it, but this wasn't the body she remembered Jacob having last time she saw him. Last time she saw him he was tall and skinny with long hair. Now this Jacob look alike had cut his hair off and he had muscles everywhere. Of course she had changed a lot in the last year since she saw him as well. She had grown taller so she now stood at 5'7" tall she was barely 5'3" last time she saw him. She had grown her dark hair out so it was halfway down her back now. She had lost the little baby fat she had and had gotten a few curves exactly where all the guys loved them.

"Jake," Zoey said quietly. "Is that you?" she asked surprised and she saw the scowl disappear and he looked confused that she knew his name. "Really Jake its only been a little over a year I haven't changed that much." She saw him look her up and down trying to figure out who she was, she could tell when it finally clicked.

"Zoey," he said and she nodded and she saw him smile and next thing she knew two gigantic arms were wrapped around her in a hug so tight she could barely breath.

"Can't breathe," she said and he immediately put her down.

"I missed you," he told her and she smiled.

"I missed you to Jake," she replied.

"I almost didn't believe it when my dad told me you were moving in with us."

"Me either," she whispered.

"We have almost two years of catching up to do," he smiled and Zoey couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Jacob's smile and happiness was always contagious. At least he still seemed like the same old Jacob she always knew he just looked different.

"So what happened to you?" she asked placing her hand on his upper arm.

"I work out now," he answered automatically.

"You're not taking drugs are you?" she asked.

"Of course not Zoey, drugs are bad for you," he told her and she smiled as she heard someone clear their throats behind her and she turned around. "Oh you remember Quill and Embry," he said.

"Yeah but that's not what they looked like last time I saw them," she told Jacob and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said. Quill was the first one to step forward and hug her.

"Zoey, I'm glad you're going to be here for a while."

"Hey Zo," Embry said and scooped her up in a hug.

"So what the hell happened to you two because you two were not this hot last time I saw you." she said and she saw them smile.

"I could say the same thing about you," Embry teased as he winked at her.

"Oh really," she said taking a step closer to him, she let her fingers fall on his bare chest and run down his body to his abs.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," he told her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I never do," she told him and he smiled as she placed her hands over his.

"You've definitely changed. You're taller and a whole lot sexier now," he added. "Got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You want one." Embry smirked.

"Embry!" Jacob yelled. "Get your hands off my cousin," he ordered.

"Sorry," Embry said as he dropped his hands, but it was clear he wasn't sorry.

"So why don't you three put all those muscles to use and unload my car," Zoey suggested.

"You heard her," Jacob said and the three of them walked to her car and grabbed all her bags and carried them inside. Jacob showed her where her bedroom was and then left her to get her things put away and rest.

* * *

><p>She was still unpacking her clothes when Billy stopped by her room.<p>

"Zoey." she turned around and saw him in the doorway.

"Hey Uncle Billy."

"Zoey please make yourself comfortable here, I want you to feel like this is your home," he told her. "Whether you believe it or not I am glad you're here and so is Jacob."

"Thanks," she replied and walked over to him.

"You've changed so much, the boys around here are going to love you," he shook his head.

"Don't worry Uncle Billy I can take care of myself," she told him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'll let you get back to your unpacking." he said and then he left.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jacob stepped in her doorway and leaned against the door frame.<p>

"So are you close to being finished?" he asked.

"Not even close," she answered as she put down a stack of books and turned to look at Jacob.

"So if you're up for it you should come with me to the beach tonight we're all getting together, give you a chance to meet everyone, except Paul and Jared, they're out of town but they'll be back tomorrow and you can meet them.

"Ok," she agreed and he smiled and he stepped into her room.

"You can meet my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend," she said and he nodded. "You found some girl willing to put up with you," she teased and he smiled.

"Her name's Mikaela and she's so beautiful and sweet and smart and I know you two will get along."

"I look forward to it then." she said. "So your friends have girlfriends to?"

"Quill does, Embry doesn't."

"Oh," she said and went back to unpacking.

"Zoey," he said. "I want you to be careful, some of these guys around here…."

"Jake I just had this conversation with your dad, I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt you can," he smiled. "But I want you to know I'll kick anybody's ass you need me to." he added and she smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Be ready by 6:00 ok."

"No problem Jake."

* * *

><p>After leaving Zoey, Jacob left his house and met Quill and Embry.<p>

"So Jake do you think Zoey will go out with me?" Embry asked. The three of them were on their way to Sam's for a pack meeting.

"I think you should leave her alone Embry," Jacob told him.

"Give me one good reason," he told him.

"So lets say you ask her out and she says yes and you two start dating." Jacob began and Embry nodded smiling. "You like her, she likes you and things are great between you to." Embry's smile widened. "Then it happens you meet her the girl that makes the world stop turning for you, that holds you to the earth, the one you would die for, you imprint and where does that leave Zoey because you can't break an imprint." Jacob told him. "You break up with her and break her heart."

"Jake I…"

"You don't know that you'll never imprint so you can't say that." Quill told him.

"So I'm supposed to never date anyone again?" Embry asked.

"No you can date," Jacob told him. "Just not Zoey." he added as they walked in Sam's yard. Sam met them outside.

"Your cousin getting settled in?" Sam asked Jacob.

"Yes Zoey is settling in fine, she'll be even better if Embry will leave her alone," Jacob growled and walked away.

"What is going on?" Sam asked Quill and Embry.

"Well Embry may have mentioned something about asking Zoey out and Jake told him no," Quill said.

"Jake is right about this, if you date her and imprint on someone else….you have no idea how much everyone gets hurt in the process." he said quietly. "I've been there Embry."

"But I could never imprint, its just me, Leah and Paul who haven't yet," Embry whispered. "Jake's got Mikaela, Quill has Amanda, Jared has Kim, You have Emily, even Seth imprinted on his best friend Brianna." he told him. "Me, Leah and Paul, that's all that's left and lets face it there's a good chance none of us ever will."

"Embry there's a good chance you will imprint," Sam told him. "Just hold out a little longer."

"Come on Embry lets go catch up with Jake," Quill told him.

"Seth and Leah will be here soon as well." Sam told them.

* * *

><p>After somewhat settling in Zoey pulled out her phone and called her dad. He didn't answer of course so she thought maybe he was on the plane or in a meeting. She left him a message asking him to call her and telling him she made it safely and hung up.<p>

At 6:00 Zoey was ready to go to the beach with Jacob. She dressed in jeans and blue top that showed off her back. She left her dark hair down and wore a pair of tennis shoes. Zoey let Jacob borrow her car to get Mikaela and he should be back any second. She decided to go outside and wait for them to get back, just as she stepped outside Jacob pulled up in her car with Mikaela. The two of them got out as Zoey walked to meet them.

"Hey Zoey," Jacob said. "This is my girlfriend Mikaela," he said and Zoey looked at the girl standing next to Jacob. She was a few inches shorter than she was. She had blond hair and green eyes, she could see why Jacob liked her so much she was beautiful.

"Zoey, Jacobs been telling me about you, its so nice to finally meet you," she said and Zoey smiled.

"Its nice to meet you to," she said.

"Well come on you two, lets get to the beach." Jacob said and he took Mikaela's hand in his and the three of them started walking towards the beach.

"So Jake didn't tell me where you moved from," Mikaela said.

"California," she answered.

"I've always wanted to go to California," Mikaela said. "I don't think I'll ever get there."

"You could one day," Zoeytold her.

"So are you meeting everyone for the first time tonight?" Mikaela asked.

"Everyone except Quill and Embry."

"Already met them then."

"Yep." Zoey sighed as they stepped on the beach and she saw everyone for the first time. She didn't think there would be this many people here, she thought of turning around and going back to Jacob's house.

"Maybe I should just go back home," Zoey said nervously.

"No way, you'll be going to school with over half of these people," Jacob said. "Come on."

Jacob led her over to where everyone was gathered together talking and got ready to introduce her to everyone.


	2. Sexy Stranger

**Summary: Zoey is Jacob's cousin sent to stay with him and Billy at La Push. The two of them are close, more like brother & sister than cousins. When she develops a friendship with Paul it bothers Jacob because he doesn't think he's good enough for her. But Zoey's made it clear that her and Paul will only be friends but as their friendship develops will friendship be all either of them want or will they want more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**I'm going out of town tomorrow so there won't be another update until I get back. The good news is the next chapter is ready to post when I get back. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"_Maybe I should just go back home," Zoey said nervously._  
>"<em>No way, you'll be going to school with over half of these people," Jacob said. "Come on."<br>Jacob led her over to where everyone was gathered together talking and got ready to introduce her to everyone._

* * *

><p>"Jake," Embry said and everyone turned to look and Zoey soon felt everyone's eyes on her which made her really nervous.<p>

"Everyone, this is my cousin Zoey," Jacob said. "Zoey this is everyone," he added and pointed everyone out and she tried to remember everyone's names. Sam and Emily were married, Leah and Seth, brother and sister and the cutest girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes who she found out was Brianna, Seth's girlfriend. Amanda was with Quill and Kim was Jared's girlfriend and Jared was out of town working with Paul, they would be back tomorrow and she could meet them then. After meeting everyone Zoey found a place and sat down alone to take a deep breath, meeting everyone at once was a little overwhelming. She was only alone a few seconds before someone plopped down next to her.

"Hey," it was Embry.

"Hey," she replied.

"Why are you all by yourself?"

"I just needed a minute," she answered and he smiled as he looked over at her. He saw something on her shoulder.

"What's on your shoulder?" he asked.

"Oh that's my tattoo." she told him.

"You have a tattoo, that's hot," he said grinning. Zoey shook her head. "Let me see," he said and she turned so he could look. She felt his finger tracing the outline and his finger was really warm on her shoulder. Her tattoo was a silvery colored wolf, just the head and neck, howling at the moon. It was really beautiful. "A silver wolf," he sighed. Like Paul, he thought. "You like wolves."

"Yes I do," she sighed. "I think wolves are beautiful, the silvery gray colored wolves especially," she told him. "I read somewhere wolves are monogamous, they usually only have one mate for life, it's a nice thought." she told him. "I have no idea if its actually true or not."

"It could be true for some wolves anyway," Embry told her.

"So Jared and Paul," she said. "What should I know about them?"

"Well Jared's ok, he's a pretty cool guy but Paul," he sighed. "Paul has a bad temper, he's a little hot headed but all the girls love him," he told her. "They all want to sleep with him and believe me, he'll sleep with most of them to."

"So staying away from him would be good," she said and he nodded.

"Yep," he said. "Paul would love your tattoo though."

* * *

><p>As the night went on Zoey got to know everyone more. She had talked to Emily and Kim. Kim was totally missing Jared and couldn't wait for him to be home tomorrow which she kept saying over and over. Zoey was actually talking with Kim now.<p>

"So did you leave a boyfriend?"

"No," Zoey answered quickly.

"Jared's been gone a whole week and I so miss him, I can't wait to see him tomorrow."

"How long have you two been together?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Oh about three months," Kim answered and Zoey looked at her surprised. From the way Kim talked about Jared she was sure they had been together longer than three months. "But I had a crush on him forever." she sighed. "We even sat next to each other in classes and he never even looked at me for the first few years of high school."

"Big surprise when he asked you out then?"

"Yeah I thought he wouldn't ever notice me, he finally did though." Kim smiled. "So Embry seems to like you." she quickly changed the subject.

"It seems that way,"

"So what was he looking at on your shoulder?"

"My tattoo," she answered.

"Let me see!" Kim said excited. Zoey turned around and showed Kim her shoulder. "Oh wow!" Kim exclaimed. "That's so beautiful." she said. "A silver wolf." she added. "Have the other guys seen this?"

"No," Zoey said nervously.

"Paul would love it, to bad he isn't here to see it tonight." she said. "You have to show the rest of the guys, they'll love it," she told her and took her hand and pulled her to where everyone was standing.

"Hey have you guys seen Zoey's tattoo?" Kim asked them and everyone's head whipped around to look at them.

"No," Sam said.

"You have a tattoo," Jacob said.

"Where is it?" Seth asked.

"On my shoulder," Zoey answered quietly.

"Turn around and let us see," Quill said and Zoey turned around.

"Cool a wolf," Seth said cheerfully and Zoey felt someone's fingers tracing it and she turned and saw it was Embry again. She also heard someone let out an angry growl as Embry traced her tattoo, she assumed that was Jacob.

"A silver wolf," Sam said.

"Paul would love that," Quill said.

"Paul isn't getting anywhere near Zoey," Jacob said angrily. "He's bad tempered, hot headed and…"

"And I can take care of myself," Zoey said walking over to Jacob. "Embry told me all about Paul and I have no intention of being a notch on some man whore's bedpost." she told him and walked away.

* * *

><p>Zoey walked a few feet away and sat down on the beach. She hated when people thought they could tell her what to do. If Paul was anything like Embry said he was she would definitely be staying away from him. She did like Embry though, she thought he might ask her out. She figured Jacob might keep him from actually asking her out though. Her and Embry got along great already and he was totally hot. She let out a sigh, even though she wanted nothing to do with Paul from what she was told about him, she couldn't wait to see him, to see what was so special about him that girls lined up to sleep with him, he must be really good in bed or have a really big dick or something. She was so lost in her thoughts that she never heard someone sit next to her.<p>

"Zoey," a voice said and she jumped and turned around.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"Sam, right?" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah its just Kim and Embry have both told me about Paul and neither one of them had anything good to say. I mean it was amazing Kim stopped talking about Jared long enough to talk about anyone else but still, neither one of them had anything good to say about him except that he would like my tattoo."

"He would," Sam said. "But Paul is not all bad I promise," he told her and she smiled. "So why a wolf?"

"I have no idea," She admitted. "I've always liked wolves."

"Any reason you picked a silver color for the wolf?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think silver colored wolves are beautiful," she told him.

"I know you may not want to be here, but we're all looking forward to getting to know you better," Sam told her. "And I know Jake's excited you're here."

"But Billy's probably not, especially since he called off my visit with him and Jake last year and never rescheduled it like he said he would." she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "No one was more surprised than me when my dad told me I could move in with Jake and Billy."

"Hey things were really hectic for Billy and Jake last year, but you're here now so might as well make the best of it."

"Might as well." she agreed.

"Zoey we're all a big family even when we're on each other's nerves." he told her. "And you're part of that now which means we'll all be looking out for you like we do each other." he told her and she nodded giving him a small smile. "Come on, lets go back with everyone else."

* * *

><p>When the two of them got back to the beach with everyone else Kim ran over.<p>

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Its fine." she told her. "

"I'll see you later," Sam told her and walked away.

"So you haven't told me anything about Jared except how much you miss him, tell me about him."

"Really?" Kim asked shocked. "No one ever wants to hear me talk about Jared."

"Well I do, tell me." she said and Zoey really hoped she didn't regret it.

"Well he's totally hot of course. He's smart and sweet and he takes care of me," Kim told her. "Paul's like his best friend, so I sometimes end up spending more time with Paul than I would like to but Jared says he's not all bad."

"That's what Sam said."

"Maybe its true I mean he's never been mean to me or lost his temper with me or anything. But he probably knows Jared would kick his ass if he did."

"Probably so."

"Anyway Jared makes me feel like I'm special and beautiful and he's not like all these other guys, we haven't slept together yet even though I know he wants to. But he's never pressured me."

"Then he's way different than most guys," Zoey told her.

"I know," Kim sighed. "he's just the most amazing guy ever," she went on and as Zoey listened to her talk about Jared some more, she could tell Kim was totally in love with him. The way her eyes lit up just when she said his name. The way her voice softened at certain points when she was talking about how well he treated her, how he made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Zoey could only hope that she could find a guy half as amazing as Kim said Jared was. And that was if she was lucky because If Jared was as amazing as Kim says he is she doubted there was another one like him.

"You ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking I hope I find a guy as amazing as you say Jared is although I highly doubt there's two of him."

"Me to," Kim smiled. "But you'll find someone wonderful soon."

* * *

><p>When Sam left Zoey with Kim he walked over to Emily and slid his arms around her.<p>

"Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine," Sam told her and kissed her cheek. "She had questions about Paul," he added. "I would bet anything that Paul imprints on her to."

"What!" Emily exclaimed. "Paul?"

"It may not happen the first time they meet but give it a few days or weeks, knowing Paul and I'm sure she'll be his imprint. Which he'll hate, he loved not being tied down to anyone."

"Jared was the same way before he imprinted on Kim," Emily told Sam. "Don't worry things always work out somehow."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Zoey got up she put on a t-shirt, workout pants, pulled her hair in a ponytail and headed out of her bedroom. The house was quiet, Jacob and Billy were still asleep so she slipped out quietly and went for her morning run. When she got outside she took a deep breath and looked around before she started her run. It seemed as if no one was up yet, every house she ran by was dark as if everyone was still sleeping. It was a nice day today. Of course there was no sun, but it was cool for her run and a nice breeze was blowing making the tree branches sway slightly as some leaves fell to the ground. As she continued running she wondered if she would really fit in here, everyone seemed nice so far and she got along with Kim really well so far. She was also nervous about her first day of school what it would be like, if she would have classes with any of the people she met already. Zoey stopped running, she had gotten so lost in her thoughts she ran a lot further than she wanted to. She stopped in front of a house before heading back to Billy's, well she guessed it was home now. She turned to look at the house and saw a guy walk out. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, he was hot, muscular arms, six pack abs, Damn he was hot. She felt his eyes on her as she stared at him. She saw his lips turn up in a sexy smirk and he gave a small wave, she waved back and then ran back to Billy's…home.<p>

When she got back she walked inside the house and to the kitchen and saw Billy was up.

"Good morning," she said and Billy turned his head to look.

"Morning Zoey," he replied. "Where have you been?"

"I went for my morning run," she told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Is Jake gone already?"

"Still in the bed," Billy told her and she smiled.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No I was fixing to have some cereal," he told her.

"No cereal, I'll cook," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Go watch TV or something and I'll let you know when its ready." he smiled and made his way out of the kitchen. Zoey let out a sigh and washed her hands and then looked through the refrigerator pulling out eggs, bacon, milk, sausage, cheese. She found some flour and everything else she needed and went to work on breakfast. She was almost done with breakfast when Jacob walked in the kitchen.

"It is real food!" he exclaimed. "I thought I was dreaming."

"Not a dream Jake, go tell your dad its almost ready," she told him and he walked in the other room and returned with his dad.

"Smells really good," Billy said. "What did you cook?"

"Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and pancakes." she told him.

"I can't wait to eat," Jacob said and went to grab a plate but Billy stopped him.

"You'll let Zoey fix her plate first," Billy told him. "Go on Zoey." he added and she let out a sigh and fixed a plate with some eggs, bacon and two pancakes on it and sat down with some juice. Billy fixed his plate next and went to the table with Zoey. Jacob put almost all the food that was left on his plate and sat down to eat with them.

"You can eat all that?" Zoey asked shocked.

"High metabolism," Jake answered automatically and took a bite of food. "Sooo good," he said.

"Well after breakfast I'm going to the grocery store because you two boys have no food worth eating in the refrigerator."

"What do you expect, I don't know how to cook and I'm usually out a lot anyway." Jacob told her.

"Maybe you should learn to cook," she suggested.

"Maybe," Jake smiled.

* * *

><p>That afternoon everyone had gathered at Sam's. Zoey was talking with Kim, Jared had gotten in late last night and she had talked to him before he went to bed. He was on his way with Paul and Kim was practically jumping up and down. You would think it had been months since she seen him instead of a week. Finally Kim stopped jumping.<p>

"He's here," she said and Zoey turned and saw two guys, really big guys walking their way. The two of them got closer and Zoey could tell they were both really hot, especially the one on the right which she really hoped wasn't Jared. But the guy on the right was sexy, he had lean muscular arms, he was of course taller than her like the rest of the guys around here. He had a perfect six pack and short spiky hair and he was perfect, If that was Paul she could see why the girls lined up to sleep with him. She let out a sigh and Kim looked over to her.

"Something wrong?"

"Which one is Jared?" she asked snapping out of her trance and wiping her hand across her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"The one on the left," Kim answered.

"Good," Zoey said quickly as the two guys stopped in front of them. The one on the right was the guy she saw this morning when she was running, he looked better close up.

"I missed you!" Kim exclaimed and jumped in his arms, Jared wrapped his arms around her and he leaned down and kissed her lips before sitting her down. "Jared this is Zoey, Jake's cousin."

"Hey Zoey," he smiled.

"Jared," she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Kim talk your ear off then," he said.

"Of course, Jared this and Jared that, you're all she talked about last night." he smiled.

"I missed you to Kimie," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her, their arms wrapped around each other.

"I'm going to let you two be alone," Zoey said and walked off. She barely heard someone else mutter me to as they followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter Zoey and Paul will officially meet for the first time<strong>, **Its already finished so i'll post it this weekend wheni get back from my trip.**

**Please review.**


	3. Meeting Paul

**Summary: Zoey is Jacob's cousin sent to stay with him and Billy at La Push. The two of them are close, more like brother & sister than cousins. When she develops a friendship with Paul it bothers Jacob because he doesn't think he's good enough for her. But Zoey's made it clear that her and Paul will only be friends but as their friendship develops will friendship be all either of them want or will they want more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Zoey walked a few feet away and let out a sigh. Kim and Jared were all over each other before she got two feet away from them. She crossed her arms over her chest and thought about going over and talking to Embry and Jacob, they were standing on Sam's porch talking. She was about to take a step towards them when she felt a finger tracing her tattoo. She knew it wasn't Embry for two reasons, one because he was on the porch with Jacob and two whoever was tracing her tattoo made her heart race. Next thing she knew the guys lips were next to her ear.

"I like your Tattoo," they whispered and she turned around and found herself looking at the guy that walked over with Jared. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Zoey responded.

"Paul," he said holding his hand out.

"Yeah I figured that much out, you're the only one I haven't met yet." she smiled. "Zoey," she said placing her hand in his.

"Jake's cousin," he said and she nodded. "So why a silver wolf?" he asked.

"I like wolves." she answered. "Wolves are beautiful."

"What did your parents think of that?"

"My dad took me to get it, I think he thought I would walk in there and see the place and run out or hear the guy turn the thing on for the needle and the noise scare me away," she told him. "I know he didn't expect me to be back six months later for a second one."

"You have another one?" he asked. "Where?" he asked interested. "Please tell me its on your ass," he said hopefully. "Because if it is I definitely want to see."

"It is not on my ass Paul, I would never get a tattoo on my ass and even if it was you'd never see it,"

"Where is it then?" he asked and she turned around and lifted her shirt in the back and Paul saw a black butterfly in the center of her back. She felt his fingers tracing it and her heart started to race again. She had no idea why he had this effect on her, she just met him.

"Its not as nice as the wolf," he told her.

"Everyone loves the wolf," she shook her head but Paul saw she was smiling.

"Well no one expects someone as sweet and innocent as you to have a tattoo and even if you did butterfly's and flowers and happy things are expected from you not a wolf." he told her.

"Maybe I'm not as sweet and innocent as people think I am," she teased and he smiled and all Zoey could think is what a sexy smile he had, what nice lips he had.

"You have something you need to tell me Zoey," Paul said and took a step closer to her.

"No," she said and took a step back from him.

"Its really sexy you know, the tattoo's," he told her and placed his hands on her hips . "You're really sexy," he whispered and she felt his fingers run across her cheek and she leaned into him.

"Paul don't try it," she said and he smirked and dropped his hands to his sides.

"So I saw you this morning," he stated.

"Yes I saw you to," she responded.

"So is running something you do every morning?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Well if you ever need a running partner, I'm available." he told her.

"Paul."

"So what bad awful untruths did they say about me last night?" he asked curiously and she smiled.

"You really want to know?" he nodded. "Well I heard you were bad tempered and hot headed, is it true?"

"Its true," he told her and she nodded, happy that he could at least admit what people said about him was true. "What else?"

"Well I hear that you like to sleep around with random girls."

"I do," he told her.

"So there were no bad awful untruths told about you, everything was true," she sighed.

"Yep," he said proudly.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

"I don't do girlfriends," he told her.

"Just blond bimbos," she replied.

"Oh she doesn't have to be blond, I don't discriminate based on hair color." he smirked and she shook her head. "Why are you asking? You interested."

"In you," she said. "No. If a guy wants to be with me I have to be the only girl he's with, the only one he dates and the only one he sleeps with." she told him. "And since everyone here knows that guy will never be you we're going to only be friends."

"Ok but you're the one missing out," he told her as he grabbed her hips again.

"Paul," she said softly as she placed her hands on his chest. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're the one that's missing out." she added and pushed his hands off her and walked away to join Jacob and Embry on the porch.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Zoey said.<p>

"Hey!" Embry exclaimed smiling.

"I see you met Paul," Jacob stated trying to stay calm. "And I saw that he couldn't keep his damn hands off you either," he added angrily.

"Jake, I'm not dumb enough to get involved with Paul."

"But he did try didn't he?" Jacob asked angrily and Zoey saw he was shaking.

"Jake, yes he did try but…" Zoey said.

"I'll kill him," Embry and Jacob exclaimed angrily.

"Stop!" Zoey told them. "I told Paul the only way he was getting anything from me was if I was the only one he dated and was with and since we know that will never happen, you two have nothing to worry about." she told them. "Calm down." she said shaking her head. "I don't need you two to protect me, I am capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions."

"We know," Embry said softly. "Doesn't mean we won't look after you."

"I know but just trust me I've met guys like Paul my whole life," she admitted. "I learned how to say no really quick because guys like Paul never change," she sighed.

"So you'll stay away from him?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"No but I do promise I won't date him or sleep with him unless he changes."

"That makes me feel a lot better," Jacob groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You need to stay away from him."

"Jake," she said and covered his hands with hers.

"But since we know Paul will never change I have nothing to worry about." Jacob said.

"Yep," Zoey sighed. "I'll see you later," she added and walked away.

* * *

><p>Zoey made her way away from Sam's house into the woods. She hated to admit it but Jacob was right she should stay away from Paul. But he was so attractive and she knew he would never change so it was no use in even thinking about him because she would not let herself fall for him. They would only be friends. She had no idea how far she had walked into the woods just further than she had expected. She looked around, it was beautiful here, she liked being surrounded by the trees in the woods, it was sort of peaceful, even if she was further in than she wanted to be. She leaned against a tree content to just stay where she was for a while until she was interrupted.<p>

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, you shouldn't wander into the woods alone little girl," a male voice said. Zoey turned around and saw Paul, she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Ok you don't like me very much," Paul stated.

"Its not that," she began but he interrupted her.

"You're not the notch on the bedpost type of girl," he stated as he leaned against a tree crossing one foot over the other and looking perfect.

"Exactly," she sighed as her eyes traveled over his body. "I run across guys like you all the time and I have no idea why," she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Its because you're really beautiful and hot," Paul told her.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically and turned away from him. Paul pushed himself off the tree and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Hey," he said and she looked up at him.

"We're never going to sleep together, I'm not the type of girl who sleeps around," she told him. "So don't try it."

"Ooookkkk," he said slowly.

"We can be friends," she told him.

"With benefits?" he asked smirking.

"No benefits Paul, at least not the ones you're talking about anyway," she sighed and crossed her arms.

"We can be friends, I can always use more friends." he smiled.

"Maybe my new friend can walk me back to Sam's house," she said hopefully.

"Did you get lost?" he teased.

"Yes I am directionally challenged sometimes," she admitted. "Its amazing I drove here all by myself without getting lost."

"You drove here alone," Paul said shaking his head. "Don't you know that's dangerous, what if something happened to you or you got hurt or something," he said quickly.

"I can take care of myself Paul."

"I have no doubt about that but everyone needs help sometimes," he told her.

"You include yourself in that group then?" she asked and placed her hands on her hips. Paul smiled as he looked at her letting his eyes travel over her body. Her jeans sat low on her hips and hugged her body perfectly. She had long dark hair that hung past her shoulders and light brown eyes with specks of green in them. The green shirt she wore fit perfectly to her body and when she moved it would occasionally rise up showing off her stomach.

"Maybe," he smiled. "Come on I'll walk you back."

"Thanks," she replied.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue," she answered. "What about you?"

"Silver," he answered and she smiled. "So you leave a boyfriend in….where did you say you moved from?"

"I don't think I ever said but California," she told him.

"Ok so did you leave a boyfriend in California?"

"No," she answered. "We broke up a few weeks before I moved here."

"Why?" Paul asked curiously.

"Anyone ever tell you you're nosy?" she teased.

"Occasionally," he answered. "So?"

"He wanted to sleep together and I didn't," she answered. "And he was all like if you love me you will and I told him if he really loved me he wouldn't pressure me and then," she sighed and stopped walking, Paul stopped to and looked over at her. "Then he said if you don't sleep with me we're over so I broke up with him, which I know he didn't expect because he tried to apologize and be all nice and say he didn't mean it."

"But you weren't going to take him back."

"Of course not because the same thing would have happened again," she told him and resumed walking and Paul fell in step beside her.

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "But that doesn't mean I was required to sleep with him."

"I know," he said. "So if we're friends does that mean I can get your number?"

"Sure," she said and he dug his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her and she stopped walking and put her number in it and handed it to him. He scrolled down and found her name and hit the call button and Zoey heard her phone ringing and got it out of her back pocket and flipped it open.

"That's me," Paul said, "now you have my number and I know you didn't give me a fake number," she smiled.

"I wouldn't do that Paul," she told him as she resumed walking.

"So how old are you Z?" he asked.

"Z," she said.

"Yeah it's the first letter of your name," Paul said.

"No one's ever called me that before, I get an occasional Zo from Jake or Embry but never Z."

"I don't have to call you that," he told her.

"No its fine," she assured him and he smiled.

"So Z," he said. "You going to answer the question?"

"I'm sixteen," she answered. "What about you?"

"I'm sixteen to," he answered and she stopped walking and looked at him shocked. "What?"

"There's no way you're sixteen Paul, you look like you're about eighteen or nineteen," she told him.

"I'm sixteen I promise," he told her. "I wouldn't lie to you." he added. "We'll be in the same grade at school, maybe even have some classes together."

"Maybe," she sighed. "So Kim said you and Jared are like best friends."

"We are, I mean we're all close like brothers but Jared's always been my best friend, since we were kids," he told her and she smiled and resumed walking.

"You two seem so different."

"Well the truth is Jared used to be a lot like me until he met Kim and started dating her and then he changed into this sappy loving boyfriend," he shook his head. "I thought it would never happen."

"But Kim had a crush on Jared for a long time she told me. She said they even sat next to each other in classes and he never even noticed her " she said. "And then suddenly one day he notices her and asks her out and changes how he used to be." she added. "He's suddenly a sweet, caring boyfriend who doesn't sleep around or pressure Kim into anything."

"It happens some people can change." Paul told her.

"Maybe."

"But not me,"

"Of course not you, you enjoy being single and doing what you want to much to be tied down to one girl."

"That's right," he smiled. "So Embry seems to like you," Zoey smiled, clearly he was getting the focus off of him.

"Yeah I thought so to but if Jake has anything to say about it, he'll never ask me out," she sighed.

"Jake sort of put his foot down on you and Embry then," Paul asked.

"He didn't actually come out and say it but he basically said not to date Embry or you."

"I bet Embry wasn't happy about that," Paul said.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Don't worry, you're a pretty girl I'm sure some guy will ask you out the first day you start classes."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he shrugged.

"Does it?"

"Not really," she said they got closer to Sam's. The two of them fell silent as the continued walking back to Sam's. The silence was broken by Paul's cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Give me a minute?" he said and she nodded and walked a few steps away. "Hey baby," he answered seductively, Zoey rolled her eyes as she heard him. She turned around and looked at him as he talked on the phone to some girl. He was definitely attractive. He had a sexy smile and his skin looked so smooth, she wanted to run her fingers over his muscular arms and six pack abs, attractive was to tame a word to describe Paul, sexy was to tame a word to describe Paul she wasn't sure if there was a word that could accurately describe him. It was so easy to see why girls would throw themselves at him. She could tell he was very confident and not afraid to go after what he wanted and at least he hadn't lied to her about having a bad temper and sleeping around. She let her eyes travel over his body again, he was perfect. She let out a sigh as Paul hung his phone up and noticed she was staring at him. He smirked as he took a step closer to her.

"See something you like?" he asked seductively.

"No," she said and took a step back from him and he smiled.

"Come on lets get back."

"You have somewhere to rush off to?" she asked smiling.

"The truth?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't want you to think you have to lie to me or sugar coat things for me."

"Well that was a girl, Jennifer Corona," he said. "And in an hour and a half I'm going to fuck her," he said.

"Paul," she said as she shook her head.

"You asked and said not to sugar coat it," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed. "Is she pretty?"

"Oh yeah, she has dark hair and sky blue eyes and a perfect body and," Paul said. "She's double jointed," he added. "She's lots of fun," he smiled.

"Paul," she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she sighed. "Lets get back to Sam's so you can meet Jennifer Corona," she added and they fell silent for a few minutes before Zoey broke the silence.

"So Paul, what do they feed you guys in La Push because you're all like huge."

"Normal food," Paul smiled as they finally walked into Sam's yard.

"Seriously Paul, because last time I saw Jake, Quill and Embry; a little over a year ago, they were really skinny," he smiled. "No I'm serious I mean they were like turn sideways and they could disappear skinny," she said and he laughed.

"Maybe they grew up Z,"

"Yeah and grew muscles and a six pack," she said shaking her head.

"Well I got you back safely, I'll see you tomorrow maybe," he said.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"It was a pleasure Z," he said and he turned and walked away. Zoey turned and watched him walk away. About two seconds later a very angry Jacob was standing in front of her.

"Where did you go?" he asked upset.

"For a walk," she answered.

"Were you with him the whole time?" he asked angrily as Embry and Quill ran over.

"Yes Jake I was, he walked me back here."

"Jake he knows better than to try anything with Zoey," Embry assured him. "Where was he off to anyway?"

"To fuck Jennifer Corona," Zoey answered and the three guys eyes widened. "He said she's double jointed." she added and she saw their mouths drop open.

"Zoey!" Jacob exclaimed.

"What Jake, I'm sixteen, its nothing I haven't heard before," she told him.

"Well I don't think I want you hanging around with Paul, he's not a good person for you to be around." Zoey glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't take orders from you isn't it," she said getting upset. "I make my own decisions Jake and if I want to be friends and hang around Paul I will," she shook her head. "Don't do this to me Jake, I just got back today, I finally have my brother back, I may not have wanted to move here permanently but I was looking forward to seeing you again and catching up on everything I missed since we saw each other last. But if you're going to try to tell who I can and can't be friends with then…."

"Zoey," Jacob said. "Paul's just the kind of guy who will hurt you and not even care about how it makes you feel."

"Jake, Paul admitted everything I heard about him last night was true and I told him we were never going to sleep together so you have nothing to worry about."

"Zoey, I'm not sorry I got so upset about it, I don't want some guy to hurt you and I know that come Monday all the guys in school are going to want to ask you out and I'm not looking forward to it," he said and she smiled. "But you are my sister in every way that matters to me and I'll be looking out for you," he told her. "even if you don't want me to." he added and she smiled and stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he smiled and hugged her back. "It doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about all those guys asking you out but I won't tell you what to do. And I'll only kick their ass if you ask me to."

"Thanks Jake," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to talk to Kim."

"Ok see you later then." he said and she smiled as she walked away.


	4. Embry

**Summary: Zoey is Jacob's cousin sent to stay with him and Billy at La Push. The two of them are close, more like brother & sister than cousins. When she develops a friendship with Paul it bothers Jacob because he doesn't think he's good enough for her. But Zoey's made it clear that her and Paul will only be friends but as their friendship develops will friendship be all either of them want or will they want more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

When Zoey found Kim she was with Jared of course.

"Hey Kim," Zoey said. "Hi Jared."

"Where did you go?" Kim asked.

"For a walk," she answered. "Got kind of lost in the woods."

"You really shouldn't wander into the woods alone its dangerous," Jared told her. "How did you get back."

"Paul found me, he kind of walked me back here."

"That's why Jake's so pissed off," Jared sighed. "He doesn't want Paul around you."

"That's right," she sighed.

"So where is Paul?" Kim asked.

"Oh he left," Zoey told her.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Oh because he had to go fuck Jennifer Corona," Zoey answered and she saw Kim's eyes widened in shock at her words. "What, that's what he said anyway."

"Jennifer Corona again," Jared shook his head.

"He said she's double jointed," Zoey told him and Jared shook his head.

"I don't believe he told you all that," Jared sighed as he slipped an arm around Kim. "Is that what you two talked about?"

"No," she told him. "We just talked. I did find out his favorite color is silver though."

"Oh speaking of silver." Kim said excited. "Show Jared your tattoo, I think he's the only one who hasn't seen it." Kim told her and she smiled and turned around.

"A silver wolf, cool," Jared exclaimed. "Paul seen that? He would love it."

"Yes," she answered. "And he did love it."

"Zoey, I know we just met a little over an hour ago," Jared began. "Paul may be my best friend but I really don't think he's the type of guy you should even want to date." he began. "Because Paul doesn't date girls he just sleeps with them when he wants sex and he doesn't even stay around after." he told her. "He just you know fucks them and leaves."

"Jared!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim, she obviously doesn't care about bad language." he told her.

"Thanks for being worried about me Jared," she smiled. "But I'm not going to sleep with Paul and I told him that."

"So he did try," Jared sighed shaking his head. "I knew he would." he added. "How did he take it."

"Rather well, I told him we could only be friends with no benefits, because he of course asked."

"And he seemed ok with that?" Kim asked surprised.

"Said he was, walked me back here without trying anything."

"Well that's good," Jared sighed. "That he listened to what you said"

"Guess so," she agreed. "Anyway I need to get home I still have a lot of unpacking to do," she told them.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Probably so Kim," she smiled.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then." Kim said.

"Ok," Zoey smiled. "Bye you two."

* * *

><p>Zoey let out a sigh as she walked away, she figured she should tell Jacob she was leaving because he would get all worried or think she ran off with Paul or something. When she found him he was with Embry and Sam talking.<p>

"Jake," she said.

"Hey Zoey," he smiled.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but I'm going to head back, I have a lot of unpacking to do still."

"Ok, if you wait a minute I'll walk with you."

"Jake you don't have to if you want to stay." she told him. 'I can find my way back."

"I can walk her," Embry volunteered and Zoey smiled.

"I don't think," Jake said calmly. "That is a very good idea."

"Jake, let him do it, you can trust him." Sam said and Jacob glared over at Sam and then at Embry.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed and sent another glare Embry's way.

"Come on Zoey, lets go." Embry said and the two of them walked away together.

"So," Zoey said. "Jake doesn't want us alone together."

"Its not that he doesn't want us alone together, he thinks I'm going to ask you out or something."

"Oh and you don't want to ask me out?"

"Oh no I do but it really wouldn't be a good idea, Jake's my best friend and you are his cousin," he sighed. "It would be really uncomfortable if things didn't work out."

"I get it Embry," she sighed.

"So what were you and Paul doing in the woods together so long?" he asked.

"Talking, I didn't know he followed me but it wasn't so bad being alone with him."

"It wasn't so bad," Embry repeated. "Did he try anything with you?"

"I can take care of myself and yes Embry he did try and I told him no."

"And he listened and didn't try anything after that." Embry asked in disbelief.

"No he didn't!"

"Don't get upset, I'm just making sure," Embry told her and they fell silent the rest of the way back.

* * *

><p>"Well thanks for walking me home," she said and he smiled.<p>

"It was no problem, will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I already told Kim I would be coming back over tomorrow."

"You and Kim are getting along good then? He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, she talks about Jared all the time but I guess if I had a boyfriend as wonderful as she says he is I would talk about him to." she sighed. "Was Jared really like Paul before he started dating Kim?"

"Yeah," Embry sighed, frustrated that the conversation was going back to Paul. "You don't like Paul do you because you know you should stay away from him."

"I don't like Paul the way you're talking about Embry," she assured him. "Don't worry ok?"

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Zo, you go finish getting unpacked and settled in." he told her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Zoey laid her head against his chest as she returned the hug. Embry was attractive and he seemed to like her in an I want to date you kind of way but when he hugged her or she was close to him she found herself only thinking of him like a brother, like she would Jacob. A hot guy was possibly interested in her and her cousin had basically done everything but come out and forbid them from dating and she only felt for him like a brother, it was just her luck.

"See you tomorrow Embry," she whispered and opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Zoey went with Jacob over to Sam's house. It was just the guys there and Emily and Leah. The other girls hadn't arrived yet and Jacob was busy talking to Sam and Emily had already finished cooking a ton of food so Zoey just sat on the porch and waited for everyone else to get there. She was still sitting alone when Paul arrived and saw her there, he squeezed in next to her.<p>

"Z," he said.

"Hey Paul," she replied and looked over at him. How was it possible for one guy to be that attractive. It was like he got even hotter and sexier than he was yesterday. She was definitely not the sleeping around type of girl but if she was she knew she would have already slept with Paul, even though she just met him yesterday. He was shirtless again showing off his perfect six pack abs, she was beginning to wonder if he owned any shirts. Yeah she definitely wanted him but since Paul would never be a one woman type of man she knew better than to even think about wanting him, except she had already thought about it, a lot.

"So did you get all your stuff unpacked yet?" Paul asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Almost," she sighed. "I left not long after you did to go get some more of my stuff unpacked."

"Jake didn't give you a hard time about the fact we were together, even though nothing happened, did he?"

"Not to much, but I can handle Jake," she sighed. "So how did things go with Jennifer Corona?"

"I don't believe you're asking me that," he smiled as he shook his head. "But things were amazing as always."

"So from the way Jared talked you've…um….done things with her more than once."

"Usually once a week, more than that if I can manage it."

"And she's ok with that? Just being your fuck buddy," she asked.

"Yeah she's never asked for anything more because she knows I won't give her more," he said. "I don't do commitments with girls."

"Makes sense I guess." she said.

"So are you settling in with Jake and Billy ok?" he asked.

"Yeah,' she sighed. "But it hasn't even been a week yet, save that question for later."

"Ok I'll ask you again next weekend." he told her and the two of them fell silent. "So you're not exactly thrilled to be here are you."

"Not really," she admitted. "I mean I'm glad I get to hang out with Jake but I…never mind."

"No not never mind tell me," he said.

"Its just. I just really don't think Billy wants me here." she whispered hoping he didn't hear her, but of course she was never lucky and he did hear what she said.

"Why wouldn't he want you here?" Paul asked curiously and she shrugged.

"He didn't want me here last year."

"Things were different last year," Paul told her. "But Billy wouldn't let you stay here if he didn't want you here."

"Or maybe my dad paid him to take me," she told him finally saying what she had been thinking out loud. "I've been thinking it, it does make sense."

"Did you ask Billy?"

"No," she whispered as she shook her head. She was afraid to ask him because she was so afraid he'd say yes..

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm afraid he'll say yes," she said quietly and wiped a tear than ran down her cheek.

"Z," he said and she looked up at him, he glanced away before their eyes could meet. "Don't cry I'm so not good with the whole crying female thing," he said. "Most of the time its my fault they're crying."

"Well maybe you should be nicer and they wouldn't cry because of you," she suggested and she saw him smile.

"Not going to happen."

"Didn't think so." she sighed.

"So are you all ready for school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm still not all unpacked and I am going to have to go shopping, I need clothes and pencils, pens and all that stuff." she sighed.

"I can go and give you my expert opinion on clothes, you can try them on and model them for me," he smirked.

"No Paul," she said and playfully hit his arm. "Do you want Jake to kill us both?" she asked.

"He'd just yell at you, its me he'd try to kill." Paul told her and she smiled.

"That's true enough," she sighed. "He's being all over protective, don't date Embry, don't go near Paul…"

"You don't listen very well do you."

"Never have," she smiled. "Well I need to go, I have shopping to do for school tomorrow." she told him.

"Sure you don't want that expert opinion on your clothes," he smirked.

"No Paul, because you would probably try to find some way to get in the dressing room while I'm naked or something."

"I would never…." he began but Zoey shot him a look that said don't lie to me I know you would and he let out a sigh. "So ok I would." he admitted.

"Well I'm going to go….without you, I'll see you later," she told him as she heard someone call her name.

"Zoey!" the two of them looked up and saw Leah.

"Leah!" Zoey exclaimed. "Perfect."

"Don't even try it Z, she hates shopping." Paul whispered.

"Don't you have better things to do than hang around this loser," Leah said glaring at Paul.

"Actually I have to go shopping for school tomorrow and I'm looking for someone to go with me."

"Oh no not me," Leah said shaking her head.

"Come on Leah I bet we could get Kim to go with us."

"I bet not, she's to busy with Jared," Leah told her.

"What are they doing because I know they're not sleeping together because Kim told me they weren't."

"Well anyway Kim will be with Jared today."

"Oh come on Leah, I'll buy you lunch," she pleaded.

"Fine," Leah reluctantly agreed.

"Ok we're leaving now, can you leave now?"

"I would love to leave now," Leah sighed.

"Ok we'll be back later then," she told Paul.

"When Jake comes looking for you I'll tell him where you went."

"Ok bye," she said and walked a few steps away and then turned back around. "Don't intentionally piss him off," she told Paul

"bye Z," he smiled and the she walked away with Leah.


	5. Leah

**Summary: Zoey is Jacob's cousin sent to stay with him and Billy at La Push. The two of them are close, more like brother & sister than cousins. When she develops a friendship with Paul it bothers Jacob because he doesn't think he's good enough for her. But Zoey's made it clear that her and Paul will only be friends but as their friendship develops will friendship be all either of them want or will they want more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

Zoey led Leah to her car and they made their way out of La Push and to the mall to do some shopping.

"So what's the deal with you and Paul?" Leah asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between you two?" she asked.

"Nothing is going on between us," Zoey told her. "I can't just talk to him and have nothing going on with him?"

"No," Leah said shaking her head. "Paul's usually only nice for one reason," Leah told her. "He wants to fuck you."

"Oh I know that," Zoey sighed as she turned onto the road that led to the mall. "But I already told him that we were never sleeping together."

"If he really wants to sleep with you, he won't give up." Leah stated. "He usually gets every girl he wants and they have no problems with just fucking him, its unbelievable."

"Maybe he's really good at it." Zoey replied.

"Obviously," Leah rolled her eyes. "There's only one girl he hasn't been able to get, Tori Phillips and he won't give up until he does." she added. "So watch out for him, he's always going to be thinking about how to fuck you in the back of his mind."

"Look Leah I have no intention now, nor do I ever plan to fuck Paul," she told her. "However fun it might be," she added and Leah chuckled quietly.

"You can admit that you think he's hot though because I know you do."

"Of course I do," she admitted. "I don't think hot does accurately describe him though," Zoey sighed. "I haven't thought of one word that could accurately describe how attractive, sexy, hot he is." Leah laughed.

"Girl you better stay away from him, if you're that attracted to him it won't take much for him to charm you into sleeping with him."

"Its not going to happen because Paul is not ever going to be the one woman type of man and the guy I sleep with is going to be with me and only me not with me one night and some other girl the next."

"Good, because Paul isn't a commitment type of guy."

"Oh I can tell that." she told him. "And believe me Leah I have no intention on being a notch on some man whore's bedpost."

"Good," Leah sighed relieved as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of shopping Zoey found everything she needed, pants, long sleeved shirts, skirts and make-up.<p>

"So ready for lunch?" Zoey asked Leah.

"Sure," she sighed.

"Food court ok or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Food court sounds good," Leah answered and the two of them walked there and got their food and found a table.

"So Leah," Zoey said as she popped a fry in her mouth. "What about you? No boyfriend?"

"No," she answered quickly. Zoey arched her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Its complicated," she answered. "And I don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright," Zoey sighed and went back to eating her food.

"So what about you and Embry?" Leah asked. "I kind of got the feeling he sort of likes you."

"I did to," she sighed. "But Jake told him he couldn't ask me out."

"Hey your cousin can't tell you who to date and who not to date."

"Oh I know that except…" she shook her head and looked down.

"What?" Leah asked curiously. Zoey took a deep breath.

"I have a really hot guy interested in me. He's hot, attractive, he seems nice and like he's an ok guy and I only feel for him like I would a brother," she shook her head. "That's my luck" she told her. "What guy am I attracted to, what guy do I want, the one guy I shouldn't."

"Paul." Leah said.

"Yeah," she sighed. Why did she always have to be attracted to guys she shouldn't be attracted to, guys that were not what she should ever want. She knew Paul would never change not for any girl, well there might be some girl out there that would make him change but she knew that girl would never be her.

"Hey you start school tomorrow and I'll bet you will find some guy that makes you forget about Paul."

"Hopefully." she sighed.

* * *

><p>Paul was still sitting on the porch a few minutes later when Jacob, Quill and Embry walked out. The three of them walked past him before Jacob turned around.<p>

"You seen Zoey?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah she left a little while ago with Leah," Paul answered.

"Where did they go?" Embry asked curiously.

"Shopping," Paul answered. "Zoey said she had to get some stuff for school tomorrow," he added.

"And how in the hell do you know everything about Zoey?" Quill asked.

"We were talking," he smiled. "And I offered to go with her shopping but she turned me down," he sighed. Jacob took a step towards Paul and glared at him. He was shaking slightly.

"Stay. Away. From. Zoey.." Jacob said slowly. "You'll only hurt her, stay away from her." he added and Paul stood up.

"Have you ever thought that maybe its Zoey who won't stay away from me," he smirked, taunting Jacob. "Maybe you should tell her to stay away from me."

"I have," he growled.

"She doesn't listen very well does she," Paul said and turned around and walked inside. Jacob took a step after him but Quill and Embry grabbed him.

"Not worth it Jake," Quill said.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked inside Sam stared at him.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have to intentionally provoke Jake?" Sam asked.

"No, its just fun," Paul smiled as he grabbed a handful of cookies from a plate and took a big bite of one.

"Look Paul, maybe you should just back off of Zoey," Sam told him. "It would not be a good idea to fuck Jake's cousin. She's not like the rest of the girls you fool around with." he told him. "She's your pack mate, your brother's cousin, Jake thinks of her more like a sister."

"Whether or not you believe it, I have no intention of sleeping with Jake's cousin Sam."

"Then why all the talking with her last night and today?"

"Well I haven't talked to her much today, she left with Leah, they went shopping." Paul informed him. Sam stared at him shocked.

"Leah went shopping!"

"Yes with Zoey." Paul sighed.

"Ok," Sam shook his head. "Anyway Paul I…"

"What is so wrong with the fact that maybe I just like Zoey, I'm not allowed to have a girl that's just a friend." he huffed.

"Paul did you imprint on her?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Paul exclaimed loudly. "I never want to imprint, I will not imprint," he added. "I don't want to be tied to one girl the rest of my life."

"You might think differently if it happens to you," Sam said quietly. "I tried fighting it to."

"I will not imprint," Paul stated and walked through Sam's house and out the back door.

* * *

><p>When Paul was alone he let out a sigh. How could Sam think he imprinted. Him. Paul, imprint, it was never going to happen and if it did he was determined to fight it, he didn't care if it killed both of them. He was not going to be tied to one girl for the rest of his life. He was only sixteen years old, the last thing he was thinking about was a commitment to one girl. He was thinking about the next girl he was going to fuck and the one girl he hadn't managed to get that he wanted, Tori Phillips. She had shot him down every time he brought up the two of them sleeping together but he would have her before to long. And what was the big deal with him and Zoey being friends. I mean true the only females he was friends with were the imprints and he tolerated Leah because she was a wolf like him. Everyone pretty much thought he would never imprint anyway, so its not like he really had to worry about it.<p>

* * *

><p>It took Jacob a few minutes to calm down after Quill and Embry drug him away so he wouldn't go after Paul.<p>

"Jake he's just trying to make you mad," Embry said. "Zoey knows better than to get involved with Paul."

"Maybe Paul's right though," Jacob said. "What if it is Zoey not staying away from him. She's obviously attracted to him."

"Yes she is," Embry sighed. "But she said she's not getting involved with him."

"And you can't tell her what to do Jake, if you try to tell her not to get involved with Paul, she'll want to get involved with him," Quill told him. "Just trust her."

"I'm trying." Jacob sighed. "I just don't know if I can when it comes to Paul."

* * *

><p>Leah and Zoey dropped her car off back home, it still felt weird to Zory to call Billy's house home, Zoey dropped her stuff off in her room and then went back out to meet Leah.<p>

"You ready to head back." Zoey asked.

"Yes, lets go," Leah said and they started to walk back. By the time they got back Paul was in Sam's front yard again.

"Hey Zoey, Leah." Paul greeted them.

"Paul," Leah said and walked away but Zoey stayed where she was. "Zoey you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright just be careful." Leah sighed and walked away.

"So, you survived an afternoon with Leah," he smiled.

"She wasn't that bad," Zoey said.

"Seriously Z,"

"I'm serious Paul, it wasn't that bad." she smiled.

"So Jake was asking where you were."

"What did you do?" she groaned. "How bad did you piss him off?"

"Not to bad," he smirked. Zoey sighed, Damn that smirk was so sexy and he knew it to, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Even though she had told him she didn't want to sleep with him because she wasn't that type of girl, she felt like he knew she thought about it and wanted him, Hell what girl wouldn't. "You ok Z?" he asked. "You're kind of staring."

"Put on a shirt," she snapped but he just smirked down at her.

"No." was all he said and she let out a sigh.

"So what did you say to Jake?"

"He just asked if I had seen you and I told you left with Leah to go shopping for stuff for school tomorrow. So Quill asked me how I knew so much about you and I told him we were talking."

"And?"

"And that I offered to go shopping with you but you turned me down," Zoey smiled. "Jake of course told me to stay away from you because I would only hurt you."

"What did you say to him?" she asked as she covered her face with her hand.

"That maybe he should be telling you to stay away from me and he said that he had."

"He has," she sighed.

"You don't know how to listen very well do you?" he teased.

"Nope," she smiled.

"So do you want to go for a walk with me?" Paul asked. She smiled, she knew she shouldn't want to go with him but she did so it was no surprise when the words to agree came out of her mouth.

"I'd love to," she said and Paul smiled as he walked away and Zoey ran to catch up with him soon falling in step beside him.


	6. Taunting Jake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Paul and Zoey walked silently at first making Zoey wonder why he asked her to go on a walk with him.

"So Z, when's your birthday?"

"October 7," she answered. "When's yours?"

"September 5," he answered. "So do you run every morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be up around 5:15 in the morning so I can run before school and come back to Billy…I mean home to get a shower."

"It still feels weird to call Billy's house home." he said.

"Yeah," she sighed and they fell silent again.

"So do you have a favorite flower?"

"Calla lilies and daisies," she told him and he smiled.

"Ever been skinny dipping?" he asked and he saw her cheeks redden embarrassed, which he actually thought was cute.

"Yes," she said quietly and he smiled.

"So you really aren't as innocent as everyone thinks you are," he smiled.

"I never claimed to be innocent."

"So was it this boyfriend that you dumped that you went skinny dipping with?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she answered. "Have you ever been skinny dipping?" she asked.

"Of course, lots of times," he said giving her a wink and she shook her head.

"I should have known the answer was yes to that one, since you don't mind getting naked with any girl that looks your way."

"Not any girl Z," he told her. "So what was your best Halloween costume ever?"

"Well there was two that I made myself. Two years ago I was a mermaid and I made a bra like top out of material and designed it to look like seashells and the bottom was this shiny silver material that sparkled when the light hit it and I had the fin curled behind me."

"Well I bet you looked hot." she shrugged. "What was the other one?"

"Mother nature," she told him. "That was last year, I took this short skirt and bra like top and I cut leaf shapes out of material and put them on the skirt and top, the party was inside so I went barefoot, mother nature doesn't wear shoes, anyway and then I curled my hair and made a crown out of twigs, leaves and branches from the yard to wear. Had glitter make-up on my face and body."

"I wish I could see a picture of that," he said and she shook her head. "So what if I come on your run with you tomorrow," he suggested.

"You really want to run with me in the morning?" she asked questionably.

"Yes."

"At 5:15 in the morning," she stated.

"Yes."

"You'll be at Billys at 5:15."

"Yes I'll be at your house at 5:15." he told her.

"And this isn't some excuse to try to talk me into sleeping with you?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would it work?"

"No."

"Then no its not," he smiled and Zoey returned his smile.

"Ok meet me outside Bill…my house at 5:15 tomorrow morning, don't be late," she said as she poked his chest with her finger. "and don't hold me up, you better be able to keep up with me." she teased.

"Oh don't worry I can keep up with you." he teased back

"You better," she smirked as she laid her palm flat against his chest and then jerked it back. "Damn you're hot!" she exclaimed shaking her hand.

"I know," he winked.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she rolled her eyes. "Your body is hot," he smirked at her and she shook her head and smiled. "Your body temperature is hot," she told him. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned as she touched his forehead with her hand, first with her palm and then with the back of her hand. "You feel like you have a fever."

"Z, I'm fine," he assured her stepping back. "I have a higher body temperature than everyone else."

"Ok," she sighed. "If you say so."

"We should probably start walking back, I'm sure Jake's looking for you."

"Yeah me to," she sighed and the two of them turned around and made their way back to Sam's.

* * *

><p>When Paul and Zoey walked back in Sam's yard Jacob stormed over, Quill and Embry followed in case Jacob or Paul lost control. He glared at Paul and then looked over to Zoey.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily.

"I took a walk," Zoey told him.

"With Paul?" he asked still angry.

"Yes with Paul," Zoey said and Jacob let out a growl.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Jacob said furiously to Paul.

"I don't think its your decision who my friends are Jake." Zoey told him. She knew Paul had a bad reputation but she couldn't believe Jacob was acting the way he was over a simple walk with Paul.

"Zo," Jacob said. "You were really with Paul?"

"Yes Jake and we didn't really go for a walk," she told him.

"You didn't." he said shaking his head. She knew she shouldn't taunt Jacob and try to make him mad but he was being so ridiculous that she felt he deserved it.

"No we snuck off into the woods to be alone and we fucked, five times," she told him, Paul looked over at her shocked as did Quill and Embry. "I'm surprised I can still walk."

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled angrily and started shaking which brought the rest of the group running over. Zoey's eyes widened when he yelled and she shook her head.

"Calm down Jacob," she said and touched his arm. "I'm kidding," she told him and he took a few deep breathes to calm down and his shaking ceased a little.

"Don't Zoey, its not a funny joke." he told her.

"Well you're being ridiculous," she told Jacob. "Just because I talk to Paul and took a walk with him doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with him," she said.

"I know that Zo," he sighed as he finally stopped shaking. "But I also know Paul and how he usually gets what he wants."

"Not this time Jake, have a little faith in my ability to say no." she told him getting upset. "I mean it was just a walk with Paul and we talked, sex never even came up in conversation, Paul never mentioned sleeping with me at all." she told him, well it wasn't a total lie, she mentioned something about it just to check on his intentions about running with her tomorrow. "Maybe you should have a little faith in your friends ability to hear the word no and listen to it," she added frustrated and turned and walked away.

"He's not my friend," Jacob grumbled and Zoey spun back around, she saw the look on Paul's face when Jake said that, the hurt look that he quickly tried to hide with an arrogant smirk like he didn't care.

"I don't understand what your problem is Jake!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to do what I want whether you like it or not," she informed him. "I don't know what happened to you last year, the year I didn't get to visit here but the Jake I knew, my cousin, the Jake I think of like a brother wouldn't act like this, he wouldn't tell me what to do, he always listened to me before saying anything," she covered her face with her hand. "You've changed."

"So have you," Jake snapped.

"Yeah I have," she sighed and turned and walked away, she held back the tears until she got a few steps away where she thought no one could hear her but what she didn't know was that they all could hear her crying as she walked away. Everyone stared at Jacob.

"What?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"You need to talk to her without yelling at her," Sam told him. "She's told you multiple times since she got here that she isn't going to run off with Paul. She told him no and he listened Jake." Jacob looked away.

"I know."

"And Paul is your friend Jake, more than a friend he's your brother." Sam told him. "This is not the way a future Alpha should behave," Sam told him and turned and walked away.

"What should I do?" Jacob asked.

"You apologize and the two of you sit down and talk things out." Embry told him.

"You could buy her, her favorite flower," Quill suggested. "I know she's family but girls like that kind of thing,"

"I don't know her favorite flower." Jacob sighed.

"Calla Lilies and daisies." Paul said without thinking and they turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Embry asked.

"It came up when were talking," Paul sighed and he turned and walked away before Jacob could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Zoey finally found a place and sat down. She really couldn't believe Jacob was being so difficult over a little walk with Paul. She had just met Paul yesterday and she didn't know how many times she had told Jacob she wasn't going to run off and sleep with him. Just because he was some kind of man whore didn't mean he couldn't have friends. She guessed he didn't really have friends that were girls because he had already slept with most of them or tried to sleep with them. Kind of ruined a potential friendship when he did that. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.<p>

"You know he didn't mean to get so upset," someone said and Zoey looked up and saw Embry.

"Hey," she smiled and Embry sat down.

"He's just really worried about you," Embry told her. "He loves you like a sister and he knows how Paul is, all he sees is you getting hurt by Paul."

"Look Embry, There isn't anything going on with me and Paul. And it wouldn't be any of Jake's business if there was."

"You just need to be careful around him he may say he's ok with being just friends with you, but he's still the same Paul and he may be like a brother to me but I know him well enough to know that he'll always be thinking of how he can get you into bed in the back of his mind."

"Well he can think about it all he wants because its not going to happen." she said exasperated. "And I'm so tired of saying that to everyone."

"I know Zo," he sighed.

"I mean you believe me right?" she asked. "You believe me when I say that Paul and I are only friends."

"I believe you and I trust you its just Paul I don't trust around you."

"Jake really didn't mean what he said did he? About Paul not being his friend."

"No he's just upset, all of us are close, more like brothers. So we argue and fight all the time because we spend so much time together." Embry explained and laid his hand over hers. Zoey smiled over at him. "But I really think he didn't mean it." he admitted.

"Good because I saw the look on his face when Jake said that."

"What look? All I saw was that arrogant smirk on Paul's face," Embry growled.

"It was like a second before that, he was hurt that Jake said that, he covered it up quickly but I caught it."

"Then you were the only one, sometimes I wonder if Paul feels anything at all if he's not having sex."

"I'm sure he does Embry," She told him as she pulled her hand away from his.

"Well I should go, I'll see you at school."

"Bye Embry," she said quietly and watched him walk away. When he was gone she covered her face with her hands. She knew, it was obvious that Embry liked her as more than a friend and she couldn't make herself feel the same way. Yes he was hot, so attractive, sweet, fun, everything she could want but she just didn't feel the same way about him. She thought she might that first day back and even Jacob saying she couldn't date him didn't even make her feel that way. She let out a frustrated sigh and uncovered her face. Why did she have such horrible luck.

"So Z," Zoey shook her head, she knew it was Paul.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I'm on my way home," he told her.

"No girl to fuck tonight?" she snapped.

"No I need my rest for school tomorrow," he told her and sat down next to her. She looked over at him and then looked away.

"Embry ask you out yet?" Paul asked curiously.

"No and I really hope he doesn't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see the look on his face when I turn him down." she whispered.

"Why would you turn him down?"

"Because Paul, Embry….I have this amazing attractive, wonderful, funny guy who is obviously interested in me," she began as she laid her hands against her chest. "Who I should so want to go out with," she went on shaking her head. "And I feel nothing more towards him than what I would feel for Jake," she finished throwing her hands in the air and shaking her head. "There's obviously something wrong with me" she told him as she continued to shake her head and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey," Paul said. "There's nothing wrong with you. You can't help how you feel. Its not your fault you don't feel the same way about Embry that he feels about you."

"Guess not," she sighed. "So are you ok?" she asked and Paul heard concern for him in her voice.

"Of course I am no need to be worried about me." he chuckled. "Why do you ask."

"I know Jake hurt you when he said you weren't his friend." she said softly and laid her hand on his arm.

"He didn't hurt me I could care less if Jake's my friend." he lied.

"Don't lie to me Paul, I saw your face right when he said it, no one else may have but I saw he hurt you before you covered it up with that arrogant smirk."

"I'm fine," Paul told her. "Drop. It." he said firmly and she let out a sigh and did what he asked.

"I'll still see you in the morning?" she asked hopefully.

"Running 5:15, I'll meet you outside your house," he told her and she nodded. "I'm going to go before Jake catches us together. See you in the morning Z."

"Bye Paul." she said and she watched him run off.


	7. Morning run & First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

When Paul left Zoey stood up and made her way home. She didn't know what time Jacob would be home or if she should wait for him but she decided against waiting for him and made her way back home to get things ready for school. She was sort of nervous about her first day of school. Nervous that she would wear or say the wrong thing, get horrible classes, have to eat lunch alone. She hated the first day of school when you were just going back to seeing your old friends you didn't get to see from the summer. But starting a new school in the middle of the year where she only knew a handful of people, she wasn't looking forward to it. She let out a sigh and resumed walking home.

When she finally got home Jacob was still gone but Billy was home.

"Hey Uncle Billy," she said and he turned from the TV and looked at her.

"Zoey," he said. "Where's Jacob?"

"I don't know still at Sam's I guess."

"Something happen?" Billy asked concerned.

"Jake and I just got into an argument." she sighed.

"What did you two argue about?"

"Paul. Jake and I got into an argument about Paul."

"Zoey you aren't thinking of actually hanging around that boy are you?"

"You to huh," she said.

"Zoey he has a bad temper," Billy warned her.

"Well I haven't seen it yet," Zoey told him. "And I don't feel like arguing about Paul anymore so I'm going to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow." she added and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Jacob got home a few hours later Zoey was still in her room putting things away and setting everything she needed for school out tomorrow. Jacob stopped in her doorway and took a deep breath.<p>

"Zoey," he said and she turned to look over at him.

"Jake," she replied.

"Can we talk?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure come on in," she said and Jacob walked in her room and sat down on her bed.

"Come sit with me Zoey," he said and she walked over and sat by him.

"Zoey I am sorry I yelled at you but I just don't trust Paul around you."

"He hasn't done anything Jake," she said softly.

"Yet, but I've known Paul a lot longer than you have. I also know him better than you do."

"I know that," she sighed. "But if you know him so well you would know you hurt him when you said he wasn't your friend."

"I did not hurt him and I didn't mean it anyway."

"You did hurt him even if he doesn't want to admit it, I saw his face right after you said it."

"Look Zoey I don't want to talk about Paul, I just want you to be careful around him. Just because he seems nice doesn't mean he is."

"I know that Jake," she told him.. "But if being friends with Paul is a mistake, its one you're just going to have to let me make."

"I'll try," he said. "So are you all ready for school tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." she sighed.

"Paul said you went shopping with Leah," Jacob said not bothering to hide his shock.

"It wasn't that bad, I actually enjoyed it." she told him. "We talked, shopped, had lunch and came back."

"You enjoyed time with Leah?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Is it that surprising?" Zoey asked.

"Kind of, Leah's known to be kind of a bitch most of the time."

"She might have a good reason," Zoey told him and Jacob shrugged.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked looking over at her turning on his sad face that always made her forgive him.

"No Jake I'm not mad at you, I get that you're looking out for me and I'm sorry I tried to make you madder by telling you I snuck off into the woods with Paul."

"Its ok Zo," he told her. "But don't joke about something like that because its exactly something Paul would do." he told her.

"Ok Jake," she said.

"Oh and about Embry I know he likes you and that you're attracted to him…"

"Jake," she interrupted. "You don't have to worry about anything happening with me and Embry."

"I don't," he said shocked.

"Yeah I may find him attractive but I'm not….I don't feel the same way. I feel nothing more towards him than I would feel towards someone in my family."

"That makes me feel better," he let out a relieved sigh.

"And I hope he never does ask me out because I really don't want to hurt him when I tell him no." she said quietly.

"Zoey," Jacob whispered.

"He seems like a nice guy, I'd hate to be the one to hurt him."

"Embry is a nice guy," he told her and she smiled. "So did you have to leave a boyfriend in California?"

"No." was all she said and she didn't elaborate more even though Jacob sensed there was something behind the no.

"Ok," he sighed. "Just please be careful around Paul, I just don't want you to get hurt ok."

"Ok Jake," she sighed and he leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up and leaving her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zoey was outside waiting for Paul to go running. He showed up right at 5:15 like he said he would.<p>

"Good morning," Zoey said as she let her eyes travel over his shirtless body, the body she wanted to run her fingers over, that she wanted to kiss.

"Morning Z," he smirked as if he read her thoughts. He let his eyes travel over her body, her shirt clung to her body revealing all her curves and he loved the way her pants seemed to hug her body as well accentuating the curve of her hips and everything else. Paul couldn't help but think she was beautiful and perfect.

"Lets go," she said and ran across the yard Paul ran to catch up with her and soon fell instep beside her as they ran together silently.

"So you sleep ok last night?" Paul asked.

"I slept good, did you?"

"Of course," Paul answered. "Did you and Jake work things out."

"Yeah we did, we talked last night and things are going to be ok with me and Jake."

"Good," he sighed and they fell silent again. "So," he said breaking the silence. "Random question." he added. "If you were a performer in the circus what would your act be?"

"I think I would do the aerial silk act, I like watching them swing around on a silk rope and wrap themselves in it and unroll, I know its not as easy as it looks but that would so be my act," she told him and he smiled. "What about you?"

"Something dangerous like getting shot out of a cannon," he answered and she shook her head.

"Should have known," she sighed.

"So do you have a least favorite movie?" he asked her and she stopped running and looked over at him. He stopped running as well. "Scary movies." she answered and he looked over at her.

"Any one in particular?"

"You know those Child's Play movies with that freaky little doll, Chucky?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"They scare the hell out of me," she admitted. "I mean I remember my dad watching them and just catching glimpses of them," she shuddered at the memory. "I was still really young when he watched it and I refused to stay in my room because I was convinced my dolls were going to come to life and kill me." Paul chuckled quietly.

"Being a little dramatic," Paul said arching his eyebrows. "Your dolls coming to life and killing you," he smiled.

"It wasn't funny at the time. All I could think about was Chucky and his little knife and creepy laugh." she told him and he smiled. "Talking dolls totally freak me out, they just look unnatural with their big giant eyes and big smile and squeaky kid voice," she shuddered and Paul smiled. "And how they always say I want to be your friend," she said. "Like hell they do," she shook her head. "Anyway a cousin of mine used to have this doll, talking doll. I hate talking dolls which I mentioned already," she sighed. "Anyway it looked like Chucky but it wasn't a Chucky doll it was something else. Anyway I walk by her room and there's this doll that looks like Chucky, red hair, blue overalls, standing in a chair in her room and missing an eye, I ran the rest of the way down the hallway," she told him and he laughed. Zoey shook her head and ran off back towards home. Paul ran after her.

"Zoey," he called out. "Zoey, Z…Zoey," he said as he sped up caught up with her. "Zoey." he said and grabbed her arm.

"What Paul." she snapped.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he told her.

"No you're not," she sighed.

"Z," he said.

"Its ok," she said and smiled up at him. "So considering how many girls you've slept around with are there all kinds of things written on the wall in the girls bathroom about you?"

"I don't know Z, I've never asked and I didn't know girls did that kind of thing."

"Oh we do, the ones who sleep around do."

"Was there stuff on your old schools bathroom wall?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Tristan Rodgers was the equivalent of you in my old school." she told him.

"He was?"

"Yep, really attractive, flirty, sexy, football star."

"I don't play football," he told her and she shrugged. "Did he try to get you to sleep with him."

"Yep."

"Did you?"

"Nope," she answered.

"So what kind of things were written about him."

"Just how great the sex was, one girl wasn't able to walk the next day after she was with him, how big his dick was and things like that."

"Well maybe you could let me know if there are things written about me," he said and stepped closer to her.

"No Paul," she told him and placed her hands on his chest to keep him from getting closer.

"Why not?"

"You have a big enough ego already," she told him. "And I need to get back so I can get ready for school."

"Well I guess I'll see you at school then," Paul told her.

"See you at school Paul."

"And if its ok I'll join you tomorrow morning," he said.

"Same time," she told him and turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>When Zoey got back home she took a shower and fixed her hair leaving it down and then she put on a touch of make-up and went to get dressed. She put on some deodorant and put on a short black skirt and pink top she had laid out the night before. Then she put on a pair of black shoes and went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Morning Jake," she said and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and put some cereal in it.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"Oh I went for a run, I go running every morning, usually."

"Oh," Jacob said. "So are you driving to school?"

"Yeah, you want to ride with me?" she asked.

"Sure," Jacob smiled. "Whenever you're ready we'll go."

"Well lets go," she said and stood up, took her bowl to the sink and grabbed her bag and car keys and walked out of the kitchen, Jacob followed her and the two of them got in her car and left for school.

* * *

><p>When they got to school, Embry, Quill and Jared were outside with Kim and Amanda, Quill's imprint. Jacob led Zoey over to them.<p>

"Morning," Zoey said.

"Morning," everyone said together.

"Morning Zoey," Embry said quietly. "You look nice today," he added.

"Thanks," Zoey said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well I have to find the office, get my schedule and all that fun stuff," she told them.

"I'll show you," Kim volunteered.

"Thanks," Zoey said and Jared leaned down and kissed Kim.

"See you in class." he said and Kim smiled and walked inside with Zoey.

"So you and Jake must have worked things out."

"Yeah we talked last night," she sighed.

"So I think Embry might ask you out soon," Kim told her.

"No!" she exclaimed and Kim stared over at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel that way about him. I mean yeah I think he's hot and he seems like a really nice guy and funny but I have no feelings like that towards him and I don't want to hurt him. But I've never felt anything more than friendship or that he was like a brother," she told her. "I've only been here a few days and I don't want to start things off here hurting my cousin, a guy who's like a brother to me, I don't want to hurt his best friend. I don't want things to be weird and Embry even said himself we shouldn't date so I don't think he'll ask me out."

"Maybe not," Kim shrugged. "But its ok, you can't help the way you feel or who you fall for."

"You're not the only one to tell me that," she sighed. Paul had told her basically the same thing when she told him about Embry.

"Who else told you that?" Kim asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, are we getting near the office?"

"Oh yeah its just right down here," Kim told her. "I hope we'll have some classes together." Kim said enthusiastically.

"Me to Kim," she smiled. She really did like Kim so far, she always seemed so happy about everything that she found it almost impossible to not smile when she was around her. Kim finally led her into the office where they gave Zoey her books, her schedule and a locker.

"Come on we'll find your locker and look over your schedule." Kim told her. After stopping by Kim's locker the two of them went to find Zoey's locker, after they found it Zoey entered the combination and opened it, she placed her books inside it then picked up her schedule to see what classes she had first and what books she would need. Kim looked across the hall and saw Jared with Jacob and Embry.

"I'm going across the hall to talk to Jared," Kim told her.

"Ok I'll catch up with you," she told her and Kim smiled and ran off.

Zoey let out a sigh and was just about to grab her books when someone leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Good morning beautiful," the voice said and Zoey looked up and saw Paul, she had to stop her mouth from dropping open. He had on his trademark blue jean shorts but was wearing a black t-shirt that fit him tight and hugged his arms, accentuating his muscles. He was smirking down at her.

"Morning." she replied as she saw his eyes travel over her body, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he definitely liked what he saw. "See something you like Paul," she snapped.

"Definitely," he said and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're looking really good this morning Z," he smiled.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "So are you." he smirked.

"So maybe we'll have some classes together," Paul said.

"Maybe," she replied. "And maybe you should go to your locker and get ready for class."

"I am at my locker," he told her.

"Huh?" he pushed away and hit the locker next to hers.

"My locker is right here, next to yours," he smirked and she groaned. Great, how was she going to be able to keep resisting him if she had to look at him all the time and he was always giving her those sexy smirks and Damn it he almost looked better with a shirt than without one. He leaned against his locker again and looked down at Zoey, making sure to not look her in the eyes. "So," he whispered. "Looks like we're locker neighbors." he added and she felt her heartbeat speed up as he leaned closer to her. He smelled really good to, like the woods, like being outside, the woods and the rain, he smelled amazing. She couldn't take her eyes off him for some reason, why was she so attracted to this guy. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when a dark haired girl wrapped herself around Paul.

"Jennifer," he growled as she slid her arms around his neck. Zoey looked over at her. If that was Jennifer Corona she was every bit as pretty as Paul said she was. She had the perfect body, perfect curves, perfect legs, she was tall and thin and next to Jennifer, Zoey knew she looked really plain and ordinary and ugly.

"So will I see you tonight?" she asked and Zoey looked over and saw Paul's hands running over Jennifer's body and his fingers disappear under her shirt.

"Definitely," he said and Zoey shook her head and slammed her locker and walked off.

* * *

><p>Zoey had her first class with Kim but none of the other guys had walked in yet so she figured none of them had this class with her, but just as the bell rang Paul sauntered in and sat in the empty desk that was next to Zoeys. Zoey let out a sigh, not even looking at him. Paul sat down and glanced over at Zoey and smiled and leaned over.<p>

"Where did you disappear to?" he asked. "When I looked over you were gone."

"Oh I left to find Kim when you had that slut wrapped around you," she responded sharply.

"Are you talking about Jennifer?" he asked stunned by her sharp tone.

"Oh so that was Jennifer Corona, the double jointed one," Zoey said and looked over at him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I thought she'd be prettier from the way you talked about her." Zoey said but Paul didn't get to say anything because the teacher walked in and started class.


	8. Embry's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

When the class was over Zoey stood up and gathered her books and went to walk out but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Zoey," she turned around and looked at Paul.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Would you care?" she responded and pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away. Kim looked over at him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Paul responded. "I haven't seen her long enough to do anything," he added and walked past Kim after Zoey.

"Zoey," he said and she turned around.

"What is it Paul?" she sighed frustrated.

"What's your next class?"

"History," she answered.

"Me to," he smiled. "I'll walk you." he added as Kim walked out.

"Zoey, do you need me to show you where your next class is?" Kim asked.

"I've got it under control Kim, Zoey is in my next class," he told her and Kim looked over at Zoey.

"You sure?" Kim asked her.

"Its fine Kim, I'll see you later," she told her.

"Ok," Kim said and reluctantly turned and walked away.

"Come on Z," he said and she let out a frustrated sigh and fell in step beside him.

"So what was the deal with that comment about Jennifer."

"What are you talking about?"

"That you thought she'd be prettier," he said and she shrugged but didn't say anything. "Z," he said and looked over at her. "Are you jealous?"

"What do I have to be jealous about Paul, its not like I'm going to sleep with you," she told him.

"Zoey," he said and she stopped walking.

"Paul, we're better as friends no matter what each one of us wants," she told him. "Plus you already have enough girls on your hands," she added gesturing to a group of girls across the hall, he turned and looked over at them and they giggled and waved. Paul turned back to Zoey.

"Z," he said quietly.

"Are you walking me to class or not?"

"Come on Z, lets go." he sighed and led her to class.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to class, the teacher directed her to the seat in front of Paul. She sat down and opened her notebook and got ready for class. A few seconds later she felt a very warm finger tracing a pattern on her shoulder right where her tattoo was. She turned around and looked at Paul.<p>

"What?" she asked.

"Can we talk later, after school?" he asked her and Zoey knew she should probably say no but she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"Sure, where?"

"First beach around 3:45," he said.

"Sounds fine," she agreed and Embry walked in and took the empty seat in front of her. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Zo," he smiled.

"Hey Embry," she smiled and turned away from Paul.

"Is he bothering you?" Embry asked as he looked at Paul.

"No, he walked me to class, we were just talking."

"Ok good," he said and Zoey smiled. "So is your first day going good so far."

"As good as it can go," she told him and he smiled and turned around as the teacher stood up to start class.

* * *

><p>After lunch Zoey went to her locker and got her books out for her next classes and was making her way to her next class when she walked right into someone. She felt herself start to fall backwards but two arms wrapped around her to catch her.<p>

"Thanks," she said and looked up at the person who caught her. It was a very attractive Quileute boy. He was really tall and had really dark brown eyes. He smiled down at her revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Hello beautiful, you must be new here."

"I am," she sighed and his hands rested on her hips.

"I saw you earlier with Paul, trust me when I say that is not the guy you want to get involved with."

"I know, he's friends with my cousin." Zoey told him.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Jacob Black."

"Oh," he said. "I'm Ethan Reed." he smiled down at her. Zoey pushed his hands off her hips.

"I'm Zoey and I have to go."

"Wait," he said and Zoey turned around and looked at him. "Go out with me this weekend."

"I can't." she told him. "I'm still not unpacked."

"Next weekend," he said and she smiled. "I promise it will be fun."

"Ok," she agreed. "Next Friday."

"Great I will pick you up at 7:00." he told her. "You're living with Jacob and his dad right?"

"Yeah," she said and he smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it Zoey." he told her and she smiled as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Embry was talking to Jacob by Zoey's car.<p>

"Jake I want to ask Zoey out," Embry told him. "I know I told Zoey we'd be better as just friends but its not what I want and I don't think its what she wants either."

"I don't think you should Embry," he told him.

"I don't think its your decision Jake, I'm just telling you because you're my best friend."

"Embry I don't think Zoey wants to go out with you," Jacob said quietly.

"You don't know that!" Embry said angrily. "You just don't want me dating her, well you can't stop me from asking her out Jake!" he told him. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am Embry and that's why I'm hoping you won't ask Zoey out, I don't want to see you or Zoey hurt."

"We'll both be fine Jake," Embry said and turned around and stormed off.

* * *

><p>When Zoey got to the car Jacob was waiting for her. He looked up at her and she saw a worried look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked concerned.

"I think Embry might ask you out soon."

"Are you serious?" she asked. She really hoped he wasn't, she didn't want to hurt Embry.

"I tried to talk him out of it but he just got mad."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Its fine, lets get home." he told her.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jacob and Zoey got home, Jacob took off somewhere as soon as he got out of the car and Zoey grabbed her stuff from the car and went up to her room to change. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and washed her face to take her make-up off. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and slipped on her sneakers. She sat on the bed and decided to call her dad again because she still hadn't heard from him. The phone went to voicemail after several rings. Zoey let out a sigh.<p>

"Its me again daddy, today was my first day of school and it went pretty good," she sighed. "I think I might like staying with Uncle Billy and Jake. Anyway this guy already asked me out for next weekend so I'll be going out and don't worry I'll be careful," she told him. "Just give me a call back so I know you're ok." she said and closed her phone. It wasn't like her dad to not call her. She hoped everything was ok. She stood up and slipped her phone in her pocket and went downstairs.

"Going somewhere?" Billy asked.

"For a walk, I'll be back later, I'm making lasagna for dinner," she told him.

"Be careful Zoey," Billy told her.

"I will," she said and opened the door and walked outside almost walking into Embry.

"Watch out Zoey," he said and slipped his arms around her.

"Hey Embry," she smiled and laid her hands over his. "Jake's not here, he took off as soon as we got home."

"I was looking for you." Zoey looked up at him. He was going to do it, he was actually going to ask her out.

"I have to go Embry, I'm on my way…"

"I'll walk you," he said.

"No its fine I can go by myself." she told him and gave his hands a push and he moved them off of her and looked down at her.

"Zoey I like you," he said.

"I like you to Embry," she smiled.

"Zoey, I know we've known each other a while, we hung out every time you visited Jake and I think you're amazing and so beautiful…."

"Embry please don't," she said quietly.

"Will you let me take you on a date?"

"Embry," she said softly and covered her face with her hands. "I can't go out with you."

"Why because of Jake, he really won't care once he sees that the two of us will work."

"It has nothing to do with Jake," she told him. "its all me." she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Embry I think you're a great guy, you're funny and sweet and very attractive," she told him and he smiled. "But I just don't feel that way about you," she said and she saw his smile disappear. "Embry."

"Is it because of Paul?" he asked angrily. "Because he's not good enough for you." he spat.

"No Embry this has everything to do with me," she told him and she shook her head.

"You don't have to lie to me Zoey, I see how you look at Paul, I know you're attracted to him."

"But I'm not dumb enough to do anything with him Embry," she informed him and crossed her arms over her chest. Zoey couldn't believe he was getting so mad about this, she knew it would hurt him when she told him no but she never thought he'd be so mean.

"Well, we'll see, cause it seems to me you're really anxious to add yourself to all those girls that line up to sleep with him," he said upset. "What day do you get to fuck him." he asked meanly.

"Embry Call you will not talk to me like that. I have no intention of fucking Paul, not that its any of your business anyway if I did." she responded. "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way Embry but its not like I can control how I feel." she told him. "And if you're going to say things like that to me I'm done talking to you," she said and walked past him but he grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

"Let go," she demanded.

"I can't believe you would choose Paul over me," he said.

"I didn't choose Paul over you because Paul and I are just friends," she explained. "Embry let go of me, you're kind of hurting my arm," she told him and he dropped her arm.

"Zoey, you will be nothing more to Paul than just a girl good enough to fuck once. Maybe more than that if you're lucky."

"Embry." she whispered.

"But if that's what you want fine you can go be one of Paul's sluts." he spat.

"Embry," she whispered and turned and ran off before he saw her cry.

* * *

><p>Zoey ran all the way to the beach. When she reached the beach she fell to the ground still crying. How could Embry even think that about her? It hurt so much when he said those things to her. It wasn't her fault she didn't feel the same way about him. She wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. She couldn't help she didn't feel the same way about Embry that he did about her, she couldn't force herself to fall in love with him, she hoped eventually he would understand that and they two of them could be friends.<p>

"Zoey," someone said and she turned and saw Paul.

"Hey Paul," she said wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands and looking up at him.

"Are you crying?" he asked as he dropped down beside her.

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We'll get to that later," he said. "Who made you cry?" he asked. "Tell me Z."

"Embry asked me out, I had to tell him no," she began. "He got upset."

"What did he say to you?" Paul asked.

"Asked if it was because of Jake, I told him it was me and then he assumed it was because of you and that really pissed him off."

"That you would reject him because of me?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "He said you weren't good enough for me but I told him it had nothing to do with you."

"Oh," Paul said slightly disappointed although he had no idea why, its not like he wanted Zoey to like him that way, he didn't do relationships like she wanted.

"I told him it had nothing to do with you and that it was all me and then he accused me of lying to him because he knew I was attracted to you and I told him I wasn't going to be with you like that and he said I seemed really anxious to add myself to all the other girls that line up to sleep with and then preceded to ask me what day I got to fuck you."

"He actually said that?" Paul asked shocked and she nodded her head.

"I let him know I had no intention of fucking you and told him I was sorry I didn't feel the same way about him and if he was going to say things like that to me I was done talking to him and walked past him but he grabbed my arm. Said he couldn't believe I was choosing you over him, he was being so stubborn and not even listening to anything I told him. So I told him again we're just friends, you and me, and told him to let go of me because he was kind of hurting me and he did and then he said. I would be nothing more to you than just a girl good enough to fuck once, maybe more to that if I was lucky but if its what I wanted I could be one of your sluts." she told him and tears ran down her cheeks again. "Why would he say things like that to me?"

"Because you hurt him," Paul told her.

"Its not my fault I don't feel the same way about him,"

"I know Z, I know," Paul said. "And he'll realize that soon as well and apologize to you."

"I hope so Paul, because I don't want things to be like this between me and Embry."

"I know Z," he whispered and he slid an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Embry will calm down and realize how stupid he's being."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he told her and she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him and smiled. "Now stop crying, because everything is going to be ok." he assured her.

"Thanks Paul," she said and he smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Zoey, its no secret that I think you're really hot," he began and she smiled.

"Well Paul its no secret I think you're really hot as well." he smirked.

"Zoey I know you only want to be friends with me and considering you're Jake's cousin and we're going to be hanging around each other a lot its probably for the best," he told her and she smiled. "So I'll stop flirting with you, I'll be like another Jake for you."

"You really mean that?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do," he told her. "I don't have to like it but I do mean it."

"Thanks Paul," she said and laid her hand over his, he smiled and the two of them fell silent. "So guess what?"

"Can you just tell me?" he asked.

"Ethan Reed asked me out today," she said. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Ethan Reed," Paul repeated. "Yeah I know him, seems like a nice guy. I've never heard anything bad about him from the girls he has dated."

"Good." she said relieved.

"Told Jake yet?"

"No," she sighed.

"Well when are you going out?" he asked.

"Next Friday," she told him.

"Well I really do hope it works out for you,"

'Thanks Paul." she sighed. "I should probably head home I told Billy I was making lasagna tonight."

"Sounds good." he smiled.

"Well if Jake leaves any I'll put it up for you,"

"Thanks," he smiled and Zoey stood up and Paul let out a sigh and stood up as well and looked down at her. Then he saw something on her arm. "Z, what arm did Embry grab?"

"My right one, why?" she asked confused and Paul gently took her arm in his and ran his finger over a bruise.

"This wasn't here before today right?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Is this where Embry grabbed you?"

"Yeah but he couldn't have done that," Zoey told him.

"Yes he could have and he knows better," Paul growled. "We have to make a stop by Sam's and then you can go home ok."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Jake is, you know you can't hide this from him, he'll see it sooner or later."

"I know Paul but I don't think Embry meant to he was just upset."

"I know Zoey," he said. "But come on ok," he added.

"Alright," she agreed and fell in step with Paul to go to Sam's.

"So Zoey are you still a virgin?" he asked and she stopped walking and looked over at him.

"I don't believe you asked me that, its none of your business," she told him and resumed walking, Paul chuckled and walked to catch up with her.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said.

"So what Paul I'm still a virgin," she told him. "So what's wrong with the fact that I want to be in love with the first guy I sleep with and I want him to be in love with me to."

"There's nothing wrong with that Zoey, its just not for me."

"Why?"

"Because love just isn't for me and I don't think there's a girl out there who can love me," he told her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because its true and I'm difficult you know."

"Oh I know," she teased and continued walking.

"Hey," Paul said. "You didn't have to agree."

"You want me to lie to you?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"No, never," he admitted.

"One day Paul you're going to meet a girl who will change your mind about everything. About having a relationship and being with only one girl."

"Not going to happen Z," he smiled and he two of them continued to walk to Sam's.


	9. The Secrets Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

When Paul and Zoey arrived to Sam's, Embry was the only one outside. Embry saw Zoey walk over with Paul and growled. He knew she would be with him. She was probably  
>going to see him when she was in such a rush this afternoon. When she had rejected him, she was going to see Paul. He stormed over to them and stopped in front of them.<p>

"I knew you would be with him," Embry growled. "What is it about him that's so fucking special that girls are willing to take a number to fuck him?" he asked angrily. "Did you get your number Zoey?" he snapped.

"Embry don't talk to her that way, Zoey and me aren't like that and we're not going to be like that," Paul told him. "We're actually looking for Jake, do you think he'll be happy about the way you're talking to her and what you did?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Embry asked irritated.

"Do you remember grabbing her arm this afternoon Embry?"

"Yes," he said. "Why?"

"Have a look at what you did," he told him. "Show him Zoey."

"Paul, its not necessary, I told you he was upset and he didn't mean to."

"He knows better Zoey, he knows he's supposed to keep in control because he's stronger than a lot of other guys." Paul said looking at Embry who just scowled angrily at him. Paul was the last person that should be talking to anyone about losing control. "Go on Z show him." Zoey let out a sigh and held out her arm and Embry saw the bruise where he held her.

"I did that," Embry said his scowl fading. "I left a bruise on you."

"Its fine," she told him.

"Zoey," Paul said.

"I told you it was fine, I'm fine, its not a big deal." she told him frustration evident in her voice.

"It is a big deal Zoey because it could have been worse." Paul told her.

"I'm not you, I don't loose my temper over nothing and try to hurt people, I don't go looking for fights." Embry growled.

"Neither do I," Paul growled back.

"Guys," Zoey said.

"Yeah you do, you fight all the time, did he tell you that Zoey," Embry asked her.

"No Embry but everyone's told me he has a bad temper, I haven't seen it yet." she told him.

"Give him time and you will." Embry rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want to be your friend Zoey, don't let that lie fool you, he lies to girls all the time." he told her. "But I can tell you that he definitely does not want to be your friend he wants to be your fuck buddy its all he wants Zoey," Embry said meanly and Zoey took a step away from him but he stepped closer to her. She was stuck between Embry and Paul. "I never thought you would be like that, but then again I guess I don't know you that well," he said and Zoey saw he was beginning to shake.

"Zoey move away from him," Paul said and gently grabbed her arm but she jerked away from him.

"Embry." she said, but he paid no attention to her, he just seemed to get angrier.

"I never thought you'd want to be one of his sluts after saying over and over again that you were not that type of girl," he spat.

"Embry I…" she began.

"Don't try to say you haven't thought about it Zoey," Embry laughed. "Because you have." he shook his head. "I really did believe you when you said you weren't going to be a notch on his bedpost, shows how wrong I was." he said disgusted. "I guess I'm kind of glad you turned me down," he told her. "I don't want anything that's been touched by Paul," he told her.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Quil had just stepped outside from Sam's kitchen after getting something to eat.<p>

"What's going on over there?' Quil asked and Jacob turned and saw Paul, Embry and Zoey and it seemed as if they were arguing and Zoey was between Paul and Embry, Jacob saw that Embry was shaking.

"Go get Sam!" Jacob ordered and walked off the porch and headed towards Embry, Zoey and Paul.

* * *

><p>"I really hope you enjoyed fucking him Zoey because I know that's where you were running off to this afternoon," he shook his head. "I never expected you to be the one to give in to Paul, to become his slut," he said and before Paul could do anything he heard a loud SMACK, Zoey had just slapped Embry across the face. He was shaking so fast he was almost a blur.<p>

"Damn it Zoey, get behind me," Paul said quickly trying to pull her out of the way, he was trying not to hurt her and get her away from Embry at the same time.

"How dare you say that," Zoey said as her eyes fill with tears.

"Zoey please, get behind me," Paul said again and he looked up and saw Jacob was now running towards them, just as Jacob reached them Embry phased and Paul gave Zoey a push away just as Jacob dove between them pushing Zoey further out of the way.

"Jacob what the hell," she said and looked up in time to see Paul turn into a giant silver wolf and her eyes widened as she took in the other wolf, a grey wolf that was growling and snapping at him as it lunged at the silver wolf and the two of them were snapping and rolling around fighting.

"Jake," she said her voice trembling.

"Go inside and stay with Quill and Emily," he told her. "NOW!" he yelled and Zoey took off running to the house she looked back in time to see Jacob turn into a russet colored wolf as well as Sam came running out.

"Zoey are you ok?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

"I'm fine but…but…Paul…fur…wolf….Jake….."

"I'll explain in a few minutes but right now I need you to go inside and stay there ok." she nodded and ran inside. Quill walked over to her.

"Zoey," he said quietly. "You ok."

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Come on, come sit down," he said and led her to the kitchen table.

"Are you ok?" Quill asked.

"I think I might be going crazy,"

"Why?" Quill asked.

"Because I think I saw Paul and Jake turn into giant wolves."

"Sam is going to explain things when he gets back ok," Quill said.

"Fine."

"Why was Embry so mad anyway, he usually doesn't get that way."

"He asked me out earlier this afternoon and I told him no and he got upset about it. Thought it was because of Paul and kept saying all these really mean things to me because he was positive I was going to be with Paul. Basically called me a slut and accused me of fucking Paul." she sighed. "And its not like that with Paul and me, I'm telling the truth when I say we're only friends but Embry doesn't believe me he's convinced I'm fucking Paul even went so far as to ask me what day of the week Paul assigned me and what number I was."

"Damn," Quill said. "I can't believe Embry."

"He was mad because I walked here with Paul."

"So you met Paul after you talked to Embry?" Quill asked.

"Yeah, we just talked on the beach nothing happened, he didn't even try anything," she said nervously.

"So what was going on with you three then?" Quill asked.

"Well when Embry started saying all those things to me at home I went to walk away from him and he grabbed my arm and when I was talking with Paul he noticed the bruise on my arm and it was where Embry had grabbed me earlier."

"So Embry left a bruise on your arm," Quill said.

"Embry was upset about me and Paul walking here together and he started saying all these things to me again and he started shaking and Paul was trying to get me away from him and to stand behind him, I ended up slapping Embry and next thing know…wolves," she said. "Paul was trying to pull me behind him but Paul pushed me away just as Jake tackled me to the ground and…wolves…Paul….Embry…Jake….wolves." she told him as Sam and Jacob walked in. Sam walked over to Zoey and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Sam," she whispered. "Where's Paul and Embry?"

"Outside for now," Sam told her. "I've talked to Embry and Paul and found out what happened."

"I can't help that I don't feel the same way about Embry that he does about me," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know," Sam whispered. "I know that."

"Paul and I aren't doing anything Sam, no matter what Embry thinks, its not like that with me and Paul." she told him and wiped tears away.

"I've talked to Paul and Embry and I think I understand what happened," he said. "Paul said Embry left a bruise on your arm."

"He didn't mean to Sam," she said quietly and Sam shook his head.

"He knows better than to do something like that when he's upset," Sam told her.

"Are they ok?"

"Both of them are fine Zoey," Jacob told her. "And why didn't you move or get behind him when Paul told you to, you should have listened to him."

"Well if I knew that there was a chance that Embry was going to turn into a giant wolf I might have listened," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "So do I get an explanation or not?" she asked and looked over at Sam.

"Yeah, you get an explanation, looks like the secrets out now anyway." he sighed. And stood up and sat down at the table with Zoey and began talking. Sam told her all about the legends and vampires and how the guys and Leah phase into wolves, that they were the tribes protectors. He then explained to her about imprinting and that Paul, Leah and Embry were the only ones who didn't have an imprint.

"Oh wow," Zoey said. "I though I was hallucinating when I saw Paul turn into a giant silver wolf," she sighed. "Guess not."

"Paul and Embry are really ok?" she asked concerned. "They didn't hurt each other?" Jacob smiled and chuckled quietly.

"No Zoey, we heal really fast, so the two of them are fine." Jacob assured her and walked over to her. "Embry and Paul are fine Zoey," he told her and sat in the chair with her. "But the only thing I care about is if you're ok."

"I'm fine Jake," she assured him.

"Zo, where is this bruise Embry left on your arm?"

"Its not a big deal Jake, I tried to tell Paul that but he acted like it was a big deal."

"It is a big deal because it could have been a lot worse than a bruise." Jacob told her.

"I'm fine I promise," she assured them. "I'd like to talk to Paul and Embry."

"You can go talk to Embry, I need to talk with Paul first," Sam told her. "Embry's out back."

"Thanks," she smiled and stood up.

"Be careful Zoey," Jacob said and she smiled.

"I will," she told him and walked out the door and saw Embry sitting on the porch. She sat by him. He looked over at her and then looked away.

"Embry," she said quietly.

"I never meant to hurt you," he told her. "I usually don't loose control like that, I could have really hurt you and I'm really sorry about that." he said quietly.

"Its ok, I'm fine," she told him and laid her hand on his arm, her jerked away. "Are we going to be able to be friends?"

"I hope so," he sighed. "I hope so," he said again.

"I'm sorry Embry, that I don't feel the same way about you," she told him. "And there's someone out there a lot better for you than me." Embry looked over at her.

"If you say so," he replied. "I'll see you later," he told her and stood up and ran off. Zoey covered her face with her hands, she had no idea what she was going to do about Embry.

* * *

><p>When Sam finished talking with Zoey he went around his house where Paul was waiting for him in the front yard. Paul was leaning against a tree as he waited for Sam, he had intentionally kept Embry and Paul apart for now. When Paul saw him walking over he glanced up at him and walked to meet him.<p>

"Zoey's ok?" he asked and Sam noticed he seemed concerned.

"She's fine Paul," Sam told him. "She's ok."

"Good," Paul said relieved.

"I have a few questions for you and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Ok."

"Are you and Zoey sleeping together?"

"NO!" Paul exclaimed. "Zoey and I are just friends Sam, there's nothing going on, She has a date with Ethan Reed from school next Friday," he told him. "Friends is all we are Sam I promise."

"Ok," Sam said. "Another question?"

"Ok."

"Did you imprint on Zoey?"

"No Sam! I did not imprint on Zoey!" he exclaimed. "I think I would know if I imprinted on her and I haven't Sam." he assured him. "We really are just friends, I like Zoey, what is so wrong with me liking Zoey."

"Nothing Paul." Sam sighed. "Just I hope you know what you're doing."

"I usually don't," Paul sighed. "Can I talk to Zoey?" he asked.

"As soon as she's done talking to Embry," Sam told him. "You can come inside now." he added.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Paul walked inside Jacob and Emily were the only one's there.<p>

"Where's Embry?" Sam asked.

"I think he left," Jacob answered.

"Zoey?" Paul asked.

"Still outside," Jacob told him and he walked over to the door and looked out and saw Zoey sitting on the porch with her head in her hands. Paul opened the door and walked outside and sat beside her.

"Z," he said and she looked up at him.

"Paul," she said.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Embry hates me."

"No he doesn't," Paul told her. "He just needs time Z, he'll get over this."

"I know," she whispered.

"So why didn't you listen to me when I was trying to get you behind me?"

"Well if I knew you and Embry were going sprout fur and paws I would." he smiled.

"Yes Z I can phase into a wolf," he said. "And so can all the other guys and Leah."

"So did I see you turn into a silver wolf?"

"Yes Z I'm a silver wolf when I phase." he told her.

"Do you hate it?" she asked.

"I did when I first phased. I didn't want any of this. I'm stuck here forever because I'm a tribe protector, I had plans to get out of here after graduation," he admitted. "And now I can't do that."

"That sucks," Zoey said and laid her hand on his arm. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What about imprinting?"

"I hope I never imprint," he told her. "Its bad enough that I didn't have a choice in what I am, that I can't walk away from being a wolf, that all of us are forced into this. But I want to have a choice on what girl I love, the imprint seems to much like two people being forced together to me but everyone says its not like that."

"Maybe its not," she told him and he shrugged. "So you being a wolf is that why you're so hot?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well Z…"

"You know what I mean," she interrupted.

"I know, yes its why my body temperature is so high and its why we eat so much," he told her. "All the phasing." he added.

"And did you look like this before you phased?" she asked gesturing to his body.

"No," he answered. "With the phasing I got stronger, got more muscles, everything got bigger," he added.

"Everything?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Z, everything." he smirked.

"Paul," she said and he shrugged. "Well are you still going to run with me in the morning?"

"I'll run with you every morning until you tell me not to," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok well I have to go, I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"Well I'll see you in the morning then." Paul said and the two of them stood up as the door opened and Jacob walked out.

"Zoey," Jacob said. "Where are you going?"

"I told your dad I was making lasagna tonight so I'm going home to cook."

"I'll be home later." he told her.

"Ok, Paul come by on your way home and I'll have a plate for you ok."

"Thanks Z," he said.

"See you two later," she said and walked away from them.

* * *

><p>When she was gone Paul looked over at Jacob. Neither one of them said anything, Paul let out a sigh and turned to walk away.<p>

"Thanks for trying to protect Zoey." Jacob said.

"Well if you hadn't dived between me and Embry she would have gotten hurt," he said. "She wasn't listening to me."

"She doesn't listen to me either," Jacob sighed. "I'm going to head home." he added. "Don't forget to stop by later."

"You're not going to try to tell me not to?" Paul asked surprised.

"Zoey would know I did if you didn't show up." he sighed and Paul nodded. "See you later," he added and walked away.

* * *

><p>Zoey was thinking the whole time she walked home. How did she get herself in this situation with Embry. He had told her he wasn't going to ask her out and she was relieved but then he did ask her out and she hated how much she hurt him when she had to tell him they couldn't date that she really didn't feel the same way he did. She really hoped the two of them would be able to be friends because she meant it when she said she wanted to be friends with Embry and that he would find someone a lot better than her to date and fall in love with. Then there was Paul no matter what Embry or anyone else believed the two of them were just friends, they weren't sleeping together. She actually genuinely liked Paul. He has a bad temper but so could she if you knew how to set it off. Yes Paul was really attractive, like a work of art, perfect six pack abs, lean muscular arms beautiful brown eyes, they were such a beautiful light brown and they sparkled when he smiled instead of smirked. It was also a lot easier being around Paul than she thought it would be. He was easy to talk to for some reason and she found herself telling him things like being afraid of the Child's Play movies and the Chucky doll and how she hated talking dolls. She found herself admitting to him she thought her dad paid Billy to let her stay and how she hoped Embry never asked her out. He knew about her date with Ethan from school, no one else knew that yet and she had to tell Jacob about it before he found out somewhere else. Zoey was so lost in all her thoughts that she was standing in front of the place she called home before she realized it. She took a deep breath and went inside. Billy was watching Tv, he turned and smiled at her as she walked in.<p>

"Hey Zoey," he smiled.

"Hey Uncle Billy," she replied. "I'm going to start dinner," she told him and went to the kitchen and washed her hands and started pulling out pans and bowls and things out of the refrigerator. Billy had made his way to the kitchen and was watching her.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Its fine," she sighed. "Jake should be home soon." she told him and he nodded.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Of course," she said. "I'm just going to cook," she told him and he let out a sigh and left.

Zoey busied herself cooking the meat for lasagna and mixing together the stuff for the cheese sauce and boiling lasagna noodles. Then she layered everything in one large pan and one medium sized pan and put it in the oven to cook. Then she took out the bread she bought and covered it with a garlic butter spread she mixed up and put it on a pan to put in later. Jacob walked through the back door just as she did this. She looked up at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Jake, dinner will be ready soon," she told him.

"I'm looking forward to it, and Paul will be by later."

"You didn't try to forbid him from coming by," she said surprised.

"No Zo," he said quietly. "You invited him and I'm glad he was there this afternoon even if you didn't listen to him."

"Well I know to listen to him next time," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"Food smells good," he told her.

"Thanks," she sighed and opened the oven to check on the lasagnas. "I need to tell you something else to before you hear it from someone else."

"Ok what is it?" he asked.

"I have a date next Friday," she told him.

"With Paul?" he growled.

"No Jake, Paul doesn't date," she told him. "A guy from school, Ethan Reed."

"Oh," Jacob said. "He seems like an ok guy." he added and Zoey smiled.

"So you're not going to go all protective on me and threaten him?"

"Only if I need to," he said and she smiled. "Or if you need me to," he added.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled and stepped forward and hugged him. "Now why don't you get cleaned up because everything should be ready soon."

"You need some help?"

"You can help after you get cleaned up."

"Alright," he smiled and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up for dinner.


	10. Dinner with Paul

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

When Jacob came back in the kitchen Zoey was pulling the lasagnas out of the oven.

"It smells really good Zoey," Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. "Why don't you get some plates, make sure you get one for Paul to," she told him and he nodded and got four plates from a cabinet and set then on the counter. "Go get your dad," she said and her nodded and walked into the other room. He came back with Billy and the three of them fixed plates. After Jacob fixed his plate Zoey got up and put some on a plate for Paul and cut a big slice of bread and sat it on the plate as well then wrapped it up and put it in the oven to keep it warm.

"This is great Zoey," Billy said and she smiled over at him.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Zoey is everything ok?" Billy asked her.

"Its fine," she answered.

"Ever since you got here, you've been kind of distant with me…"

"Dad," Jacob said.

"Its ok Jake," she told him.

"Are you upset with me about something?" Billy asked.

"No," she answered.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she sighed and sat her fork down by her plate.

"Zoey," Billy said.

"Do you want me here?" she asked and looked over at him.

"Zoey if I didn't want you here I wouldn't have agreed to let you live here with me and Jacob."

"So what happened last year? You never did reschedule my visit."

"Zoey last year when you were supposed to visit us was when I phased for the first time, it wasn't safe for you to be around me."

"Oh," Zoey said finally understanding. "I get it."

"And as you can see its still not safe to be around some of us." he added.

"Paul," Billy stated.

"No, Embry," Jacob told him and Billy looked shocked.

"Embry kind of hates me now," Zoey whispered and she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

"Jacob," Billy said.

"Zoey…well Zoey…Embry would like to be more than friends with Zoey and Zoey doesn't feel that way about him and he got upset about it." Jacob began explaining. "Embry left a bruise on her arm earlier, Paul was upset about it."

"What does Paul have to do with this?" Billy asked curiously and Zoey turned around and looked at him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"If you want the truth, Embry is convinced that I'm fucking Paul when nothing like that is going on with us and he won't listen to me or Paul when I tell him that." she said as she walked over. "You finished?" she asked Billy gesturing to his empty plate.

"Yeah," he said and handed it to her and she took it to the sink.

"There was a little argument, Embry was calling Zoey some names and he was shaking and Paul was trying to get her away from Embry but Zoey wasn't listening to him. He just kept calling Zoey names and being mean to her and Zoey slapped him I managed to get Zoey out of the way when Embry phased and Paul phased soon after that and the two of them were fighting. Somehow Sam and I broke them up and well here we are now."

"So Paul imprinted on Zoey?" Billy asked.

"NO!" Zoey and Jacob said together.

"Then how do you explain his very unpaul like behavior?" Billy asked.

"Paul swears he didn't imprint." Jacob told him.

"Paul doesn't want an imprint," Zoey told them. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," she told them.

"You didn't get hurt?" Billy asked her.

"No, I'm fine, Embry just hates me now. He can barely stand to be around me."

"He'll get over it Zo," Jacob told her. "You can't help the way you feel."

"That's what Paul said." she sighed.

"Do you and Paul talk about everything now?" Jacob asked getting upset.

"Kind of yeah," she told him. "Why?"

"I'm going to go watch the game," Billy said and pushed himself away from the table and left the kitchen.

"Jake," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Zoey its just I remember when you used to tell me everything," he sighed and walked over to the where she was standing. Zoey filled the sink with water so she could wash the dishes. Jacob stood beside her so he could help.

"Jake you've been to busy forbidding me to date this guy and that guy to listen to me," she told him as she stuck her hands in the water and began to wash dishes.

"Zo," Jacob said quietly. "I've just been trying to look out for you, I tried to tell Embry not to ask you out to and he just got mad at me."

"I'm sorry Jake, I know Embry has been one of your best friends for years," she told him. "Maybe things would have been better if your dad turned my dad down when he asked if I could stay here."

"Things are gong to be ok," Jacob assured her. "And I really did miss you." she smiled. "And you and I are going to sit down and catch up, cause I want to know everything you've been up to for the past year."

"Ok Jake," she smiled.

"Tomorrow after school," he said.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Well I'll see you later," he said and she nodded as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Zoey finished up washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. She was wiping the counter when there was a knock on the kitchen door. She walked over and opened it and saw Paul on the other side.

"Hey I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," she said and moved aside to let him in. "Where were you?"

"Jennifer Corona," he answered.

"Oh yeah with all the drama this afternoon I forgot all about her." she sighed. "Well sit down and I'll get your plate," she told him and she took a plate out of the oven and unwrapped it and put it in the microwave for a few minutes and sat it in front of him and then brought him something to drink and went back to wiping the counter.

"Delicious," Paul moaned when he took a bite and she smiled as she put the cloth she was cleaning with down.

"Thanks."

"Come sit with me," Paul said and he reached over and pulled the chair closest to him right next to him. "Come on," he said and patted the seat of the chair as he took another bite of lasagna. She walked over and sat down next to him. When she sat down he noticed the way she smelled for the first time, like orchids, orchids and vanilla. She smelled incredible to him all of a sudden. "Thanks for this." he said.

"You're welcome Paul." she replied. "You don't get dinner at home?" she asked.

"Yeah but I can't cook this good," he told her and took another bite. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he looked up at her, making sure his eyes never met hers, "Another time ok," he told her. "We'll talk about it another time."

"Ok," she said and propped her elbow up on the table and rested her chin in her hand and looked at him. He just looked better every time she looked at him, his muscular arms and six pack abs, tanned skin, he was incredibly sexy.

"See something you like Z?" he asked mischeviously and Zoey looked at him and saw that he also had a miscevious twinkle in his eye. Zoey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Shut up Paul," she mumbled. "Its not my fault you're hot and nice to look at." she sighed.

"Well thanks Z," he smirked. "So are you," he told her and she uncrossed her arms and stared at him shocked. "Its true Z, you're beautiful," he told her as he let his travel over her body. "And very nice to look at."

"If you say so," she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"Yeah I ate with Jake and Billy," she told him and looked away.

"What's bothering you?" Paul asked. "Its not still Embry is it?"

"No," she sighed. "its part of it but I'm just going to have let everything with Embry run its course and hope he gets past everything."

"He will, he just really liked you and you broke his heart." Paul told her as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"I know," she whispered.

"Z," Paul sighed. "I didn't say that to hurt you."

"I know," she whispered. "I just can't believe he actually thought or still thinks all those things about me."

"Z, you know they're not true and who cares what anyone else thinks. We know the truth."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Something else then?" he asked.

"Billy said if he didn't want me here he wouldn't let me live with him and Jake.."

"So you actually asked if your dad paid him to take you in?"

"No Paul," she sighed.

"Hey if Billy didn't want you here no amount of money in the world would change his mind," he told her and she smiled. "Stubbornness is a Black family trait," he smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"So what are you saying Paul?"

"That every member of the Black family I've met is very stubborn." he gave her a smirk and her mouth dropped open.

"Paul." she said and playfully hit his arm and he winked at her. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Zoey do I have to have a reason?" he asked quietly.

"I don't guess so, "she sighed.

"Let me guess, people told you I'm only nice to you because I want to sleep with you." he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "That you would always be thinking about how you could get me to sleep with you in the back of your mind."

"Zoey, I'm not going to lie to you, I think you're so beautiful and when I first met you all I thought about was sleeping with you but I really am ok with just being your friend Z, ok."

"Ok," she said quietly. "So thanks for trying to protect me this afternoon," she said and he smiled.

"Well it would have been better if you had listened to me," he told her and she smiled.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"Well not listening, that's another Black family trait," he teased and she let out a sigh and looked over at him.

"Stop teasing me, I know I'm stubborn and don't listen well.".

"I'm just glad Jake knocked you out of the way, you could have really gotten hurt, Embry was really mad," he told her. "And Embry doesn't normally get like that…"

"You do from what I've heard."

"Yep, I'm famous for loosing my temper and phasing," he told her. "Everyone's seen me naked."

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Clothes rip when you phase so when you phase back from wolf to human you're naked."

"Oh," she said nodding.

"I should go," Paul told her.

"See you in the morning?"

"5:15," he said and she nodded and he stood up and took his plate to the sink. Zoey stood up as well and walked with him to the door.

"Goodnight Paul."

"Night Z," he replied and opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Zoey went upstairs after Paul left and got ready for bed. She brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. Then she put on her pajamas and went to her bedroom as soon as she got in her bedroom her cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello," she answered.

"Zoey hey, its Leah."

"Hey."

"So what happened this afternoon with you and Embry?" she asked, "I heard he was mad but I haven't managed to get the whole story yet."

"Embry asked me out," she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Oh no," Leah gasped.

"Yeah and I had to tell him no and he got mad accused me of fucking Paul and was calling me a slut, he hates me now," she told her. "Grabbed my arm and left a bruise," she told her. "Paul saw the bruise when I met him earlier there was an argument with Paul and Embry, Embry was still calling me names and I slapped him and he turned into a giant wolf. Him and Paul fought."

"What's going on with you and Paul?" Leah asked.

"Nothing Leah, we're just friends," she said frustrated and flopped down on her bed. "Why does everyone seemed surprised by that?"

"Because Paul doesn't have girl friends, two words, hell Paul doesn't have a girlfriend, one word, just fuck buddies."

"I know that," she sighed. "But he swears he's ok with just being friends."

"Do you believe him?" Leah asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok with that? Just being his friend?"

"Yeah, I have a date next weekend anyway."

"With who?" Leah asked excited.

"Ethan Reed from school." she told her.

"I know who you're talking about, he's cute."

"I know." she giggled.

"So are you ok?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I hate that Embry's upset with me and doesn't want anything to do with me, but I'll be fine."

"You sure about that?" Leah asked concerned.

"Yeah I mean, he barely talked to me this afternoon after Sam and Jake got him and Paul to phase back and I did talk to Paul before I left Sam's and he actually just left here."

"Why was Paul at your house?"

"Dinner," she answered.

"Oh he had dinner with you, Jake and Billy."

"No, he showed up after Jake and Billy were done, he ate and we talked."

"So you know about us, Sam told you everything since you saw Embry and Paul phase."

"Yeah."

"So did Paul maybe imprint on you?" she asked.

"No, he says he didn't."

"Ok," Leah said confused. "Its just so weird you two." she added.

"I like talking to Paul," she admitted.

"No one likes talking to Paul," Leah said. "Are we talking about the same Paul."

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"Well good luck then, because Paul can be difficult."

"I know, thanks Leah."


	11. A day at school

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

The next morning Paul met Zoey at 5:15 so they could run together.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning Paul," she smiled.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded and jumped down from the porch and took off running, Paul ran and soon caught up with her as they matched their pace so they could stay side by side.

"So what did you do after I left last night?" he asked.

"Cleaned up the kitchen, got ready for bed and I talked to Leah on the phone," she answered.

"She call you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah she heard about what happened with Embry and she called and we talked," she answered. "What did you do after you left last night?" she asked. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," he smiled and they fell silent.

"So," he said as they were running back to her house. "What's your middle name?" Paul asked

"Grace," she answered and he nodded.

"You're really going to go out with Ethan Reed next week?"

"Yeah."

"Why not this weekend?"

"Well he asked and I told him I wasn't unpacked yet."

"Are you unpacked?"

"No," Zoey answered and Paul stopped running. Zoey stopped as well and looked over at him.

"Zoey." he said.

"Fine I am done unpacking," she sighed frustrated. "I just wanted to find out more about him."

"Nothing wrong with that." Paul told her. "Plus I'm sure he knows if he tried anything or hurts you Jake will kick his ass."

"Jake promised to stay out of it, that he wouldn't threaten him."

"Stubbornness, Black family trait," Paul reminded her as he started running again and Zoey sped up and caught up with him.

"Don't remind me," she sighed.

"So favorite food?" he asked.

"Pizza, pepperoni and sausage and maybe French fries." she told him. "You?"

"Anything," he said and she smiled and shook her head as they got closer to her house.

"So what's it like, shifting into a wolf?"

"It was strange at first you know, sprouting fur and paws," he told her. "And while I still hate it, because I'll never be able to leave La Push as long as there are vampires around, I probably wouldn't be friends with you if I wasn't a wolf," he told her and she smiled. "There's also the whole mind sharing thing."

"What?" she asked him.

"We can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form," he told her. "Anything I think about as a wolf any one of the other guys who is phased at the time will hear." he told her and she stopped running. Paul did to and glanced over at her.

"Please tell me you're careful with your thoughts," she said quietly and looked down at the ground.

"Hey," he whispered. "Z," he added and placed his had under her chin, she looked up at him. "I'm really good at blocking my thoughts from the other guys, you don't have to worry, no one is going to know anything you tell me." he assured her and she nodded.

"Good," she sighed relieved.

"Most of the time when I share my thoughts its because I want to be an asshole about something," he admitted.

"Well at least you can admit you're an asshole," she smiled and he shrugged. "Well I should get back home, so I'll see you at school Paul."

"See you at school Z," he said and turned around and ran back to his house.

* * *

><p>When Zoey got to school she went to her locker to get her books out. She was about to close her locker when she heard the clang of a body hitting the locker next to hers. She looked over and saw Paul smirking as he looked down at her but his eyes never met hers. She saw his eyes travel over her body. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and form fitting green top today.<p>

"Morning beautiful," he said as he breathed in her scent, orchids and vanilla, she smelled wonderful.

"Morning Paul," she replied and closed her locker.

"So are you going to tell Ethan you can go out with him this weekend?" he asked curiously.

"Why are you so anxious for me to go out with Ethan?" she asked curiously.

"Well if you were dating someone maybe everyone would believe we're just friends." Paul stated.

"And you care what everyone thinks?" she asked.

"I don't but you do," he sighed. "I know you're still upset because Embry won't talk to you and you're not sure that anyone believes you when you tell them we're just friends."

"Jake said he believes me and trusts me. Everyone says they believe me." she said quietly and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"But you're not sure they do believe you."

"How do you know that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Go out with Ethan this weekend," he told her and she nodded

"I should get to class," she told him and turned to walk off but Ethan stepped in front of her.

"Hey Zoey," he smiled and Zoey looked up at him and smiled. He really was cute.

"Hey Ethan."

"So how are you settling in with Jacob and his dad?" he asked.

"I'm settling in good," she said and she felt someone lightly kick her heel and she turned and saw Paul still behind her looking very interested in opening his locker all of a sudden.

"Actually Ethan I'm all unpacked now."

"Oh, that's good," he smiled and Zoey noticed he had dimples. "So you'll be free this weekend?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7:00 Friday," he told her.

"I'm looking forward to it Ethan."

"Me to Zoey," he smiled. "See you later," he added and Zoey leaned against her locker and watched him walk away.

"He's so cute," Zoey sighed. "And he has dimples." she added and looked over at Paul and just rolled his eyes.

"Lets get to class Z," Paul told her.

When Zoey walked in class with Paul most everyone else was already there. Zoey took her seat in front of Kim and turned around to talk to her.

"Hey Kim," Zoey said.

"Zoey, are you ok, I heard about what happened with Embry," she said and looked over at Paul.

"Oh," she said. "I'm fine,"

"He asked you out."

"Yep," she sighed.

"You turned him down," Kim stated.

"Yep," she answered. "I can't make myself feel something that isn't there."

"I get it," Kim told her.

"And Embry will barely talk to me now, he's so upset with me," she told her. "He hates me," she whispered.

"No he doesn't hate you Zoey, he'll get over it," Kim assured her.

"That's what everyone else says," she sighed. "But I don't know." she added and Paul leaned over to them.

"She's right Z," Paul told her. "Have you told her who asked you out this weekend?"

"Paul," Zoey said shooting him a glare.

"Fine, I'll but out," he said holding his hands up.

"Who Zoey?" Kim asked curiously.

"Ethan Reed," she told her.

"He's so cute!" Kim exclaimed. "That's great." Zoey smiled. "I hope it works out."

"Yeah me to," she sighed.

"Jake's not going to beat him up or threaten him is he?" Kim asked.

"He said he wouldn't," Zoey sighed.

"Stubbornness is a Black family trait," Paul said and Kim looked over at him and smiled.

"It is isn't it," she agreed.

"Ok you two," Zoey said. "Enough."

* * *

><p>In her next class Zoey knew she would see Embry so maybe she would get to talk to him a little. Paul walked her to her next class and they were both quiet as they walked down the hallway.<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

"Embry is in our next class," she told him. "Maybe I can get him to talk to me," she said hopefully.

"I hope so Z, but don't get your hopes up," he told her and she sighed and shook her head. "Why does it matter so much anyway?"

"Well Jake is my cousin and Embry has always been one of his best friends and I don't want things to be weird for Jake."

"Jake will be fine," he assured her. "And this is the last time I'm saying this to you, Embry will get over it."

Paul and Zoey took their seats in class, Embry walked in a few seconds later and took his seat in front of Zoey but didn't acknowledge her at all.

"Embry," she said quietly and he turned and looked at her.

"You need something?" he asked rudely and Zoey flinched at his tone.

"How long are you going to be upset with me?" she asked.

"As long as I want to be," he snapped.

"Embry I'm sorry I hurt you," she said quietly. "I never meant to and if I gave you any indication I wanted to be more than friends with you I'm sorry for that to." she apologized.

"Well you obviously got what you wanted, Paul," he said. "I'm just surprised he's still talking to you and hasn't ditched you yet."

"Embry what is the big deal, Paul and I are friends." she explained.

"Believe that if you want Zoey, but I know better and deep down you know better."

"Embry."

"Just don't expect any sympathy from me when he hurts you and breaks your heart," he said meanly. "Because I want be giving any," he spat.

"Well don't worry Embry because you're the last person I would turn to for sympathy," she told him getting upset. "And if you're so….I'm done apologizing to you for not feeling the same way because," she told him. "Its not my fault," she added angrily and leaned back in her chair.

"Good because I don't want your apologies," he told her and turned around. Zoey shook her head to try and stop her tears. She should have known better than to try to talk to him again. He was going to be mad at her for as long as he wanted to and no amount of apologies would change his mind. She wasn't even that close with Embry or knew him that well but she did like what she knew and she hated that she hurt him but she was also done letting him hurt her when she tried to apologize, she would just leave him alone until he decided to talk to her. She looked down at her desk but felt a finger tracing her tattoo on her shoulder.

"You ok Z?" Paul asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she answered not bothering to turn around because she knew he could hear her.

* * *

><p>On her way to lunch Zoey passed Paul in the hallway talking to some girl she had never seen. The girl had short dark hair and light tanned skin. She was a few inches shorter than Paul. He was obviously flirting with her, most likely trying to talk her into his bed but she seemed to want nothing to do with Paul. Zoey saw her push away from Paul and walk the opposite way. Paul ran his hands through his hair and turned and watched her walk away.<p>

* * *

><p>When Zoey got to the cafeteria for lunch she took the empty seat beside Jacob.<p>

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Zo," he smiled. "How's everything going?"

"Embry is still mad at me but its ok," she told him.

"Zoey," he began but was interrupted when Kim and Jared sat across from them.

"So you've told Jake who you're going out with?" Kim asked.

"Ethan Reed next weekend right?" he asked.

"Yeah but there's been a change in plans, I'm going out with him this Friday night," she told him.

"Ethan Reed," Jared said, "He seems like an ok guy."

"Yeah and he's soooo cute and has dimples," Zoey sighed.

"Talking about Ethan Reed again," Paul said as he slid into the empty seat beside Zoey.

"Yep," she smiled. "And you're still going to be nice?" she asked Jacob.

"I said I would," he told her. "Now I'm going to get something to eat," he added.

"Me to," Jared said. "You want anything?" he asked Kim.

"No I'm good," she told him and he leaned over and kissed her before joining Jacob.

"You coming?" Jared asked Paul.

"Yeah I'm right behind you, you two go ahead," Paul told them. Jared just shrugged and went to get in line for lunch. Paul turned to look at Zoey.

"What?" she asked.

"You going to eat?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she answered.

"You don't want anything?" he asked.

"No Paul, I'm ok, go get yourself some lunch." she told him and he nodded and went to get in line with Jared and Jacob.

* * *

><p>When he was gone Kim looked across the table at her.<p>

"You sure he didn't imprint on you?" she asked.

"Yeah Kim, I'm sure," she sighed as Amanda, Quill's imprint, took a seat beside Kim.

"I'm going to get lunch," Quill told them. "I'll bring you back some French fries." he said to Amanda.

"Thanks," Amanda smiled and Quill went to join everyone else in line.

"So have you told Amanda who you have a date with this weekend," Kim said.

"Who?" Amanda asked anxiously.

"Ethan Reed," Zoey answered.

"Really! He's like really hot and I can name ten girls that want to go out with him." she said and Zoey smiled.

"Yeah well we have a date this weekend, Friday night," Zoey told her.

"You will have to tell us everything about the date when you get home, as soon as you get home." Amanda told her.

"Ok," Zoey smiled.

"Quill told me about what happened with you, Embry and Paul."

"He's still not talking to me and I've apologized and done everything I know to do." Zoey sighed. "He's going to be mad at me for as long as he wants to and I'm done apologizing to him for not feeling the same way about him that he does about me," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean if I gave him any signs I wanted to be more than friends with him I didn't mean to."

"I don't think you did Zoey," Kim told her and she nodded.

"Did he really leave a bruise on your arm?" Amanda asked her.

"Yeah," she whispered as she nodded her head.. "He didn't mean to, he was just upset."

"Don't make excuses Zoey because he knew better no matter how angry he was with you." Kim told her.

"Yeah he knows how much stronger he is, how much stronger all the guys are than everyone else, I don't know how many times Sam has drilled that into their heads. Trying to keep control and not doing something in anger." Amanda told her. "He doesn't want any one else to get hurt like Emily did."

"You mean her face? What happened?" Amanda and Kim looked at each other.

"Sam is the one who scarred Emily's face," Kim told her. "From what I understand Sam was the first one to phase and he was dealing with this all by himself. Plus he was dating Leah at the time and the two of them loved each other. They were going to get married," Kim sighed.

"Well Emily is Leah's cousin and Sam meets her one day when he's with Leah and he imprints on her. I heard he tried so hard to fight it, him and Emily both so they wouldn't hurt Leah. They couldn't obviously because the imprint is basically impossible to fight."

"Him and Emily got into an argument about it Sam lost control and attacked Emily," Kim sighed. "Emily's forgiven him of course but I still don't think he's completely forgiven himself."

"Oh wow," Zoey whispered as Embry walked over to the table. Zoey looked up at him.

"So where is everyone?" he asked.

"All the guys are in line getting lunch," Zoey told him.

"I don't believe I was asking you," he said meanly and turned around and stormed off to the lunch line. Zoey looked down at the table and shook her head.

"So what's the deal with you and Paul anyway?" Amanda asked. "Did he imprint on you?"

"No, he says he didn't anyway," Zoey sighed. "I wouldn't be going out with Ethan if he did." she told them. "Besides he's to busy fucking most of the girls in this school to imprint on anyone."

"Yet he still finds time to stop by your house for dinner and to spend time with you alone." Kim smiled.

"We're friends."

"You know Zoey I was getting ready for school this morning and I happened to glance out the window this morning and I saw the strangest thing." Amanda told her.

"Oh," Zoey said.

"It was you and you were running with Paul."

"Oh, I run every morning, Paul volunteered to run with me."

"How did he know you run every morning?" Kim asked curiously.

"He saw me once, I guess when him and Jared got back from wherever they were."

"Oh," Amanda and Kim said together smiling.

"Hey Zoey has Paul told you what color his wolf is?"

"No, but I know he's silver, I saw him when he phased after the argument with Embry."

"Oh," Kim said as the guys joined them with their trays piled full of food. Quill handed Amanda the fries she asked for as the rest of the guys started to eat.

"Zoey," Paul said and she looked over at him. "I know you said you didn't want anything but they had pizza and well…" he said and put a piece on a napkin and slid it over to her. "You said it was your favorite." Zoey looked and saw a piece of pepperoni and sausage pizza and smiled.

"Oh, thanks," she whispered as Paul set a small carton of fries next to it.

"Both your favorites," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said and started to eat. Everyone at the table had stopped what they were doing and was looking at them.

"You sure about not imprinting?" Jared asked.

"Positive," the two of them said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Embry walked over with his tray of food and looked over at Zoey who was seated between Paul and Jacob and scowled and sat down a few seats away from them. Embry glanced over at them occasionally scowling at Zoey and Paul.<p>

"You know you can join us down here Embry," Jared told him.

"I'm fine here," he responded and Zoey let out a sigh.

"I'm done eating so I'm going to get some air before class," Zoey told everyone and stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Zo, you don't have to leave," Jacob told her.

"Its fine Jake, I'll see you later," she told him and started to walk away.

"Maybe I'll go with you," Paul said and she looked down at him.

"Why so the two of you can have time for a quick fuck in the janitor's closet before class," Embry snapped and everyone at the table turned to look at him. Zoey let out a frustrated sigh and threw her bag down on the floor and stormed over to Embry. She stopped when she was standing in front of him the lunch table separating them. She slammed her hands down on table hard and looked over at him.

"I don't know what its going to take for you to get it through your thick skull that I am not fucking Paul," she told him. "No matter what you want to believe." she said. "I am so done explaining myself and apologizing and trying to make you see it when you refuse to see it," she said getting upset. "Get over yourself Embry Call and stop being such an inconsiderate, selfish, think you know everything when you don't jackass," she fumed and turned walked back and grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cafeteria, she heard Embry call her a slutty bitch as she walked out of the cafeteria.


	12. Getting Ready for the Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Zoey went outside and found a spot to sit down. She pulled a book out of her bag and started to read to pass the rest of the time before her next class. She had only been reading about five minutes when someone sat down next to her.

"Z," it was Paul. She looked over at him.

"What?" she asked. "I'm fine," she told him before he asked and went back to reading her book. She heard him let out a sigh.

"Would you rather just be alone right now?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stay with you until time for class?" he asked.

"I don't care," she said quietly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Z," Paul said and she looked over at him.

"Paul why does everyone keep asking if you imprinted on me?" she asked.

"Z I…"

"Did you?" she asked.

"No," he answered and shook his head.

Jacob left the cafeteria a few minutes after Paul did to see if he could find Zoey and talk to her about Embry and Paul. When he found her she was with Paul of course. He walked closer to them intent on interrupting them until he heard Zoey as Paul a question.

"So why does everyone keep asking if you imprinted on me?" she asked him and put her book down and looked over at him. Jacob stopped walking and listened, all thoughts of interrupting them gone.

"I guess everyone isn't used to me beings just friends with a girl," he said.

"I get that much," she sighed.

"I guess the way I've been acting towards you and treating you makes it seems like I might have imprinted but I promise I haven't Zoey," he told her. "I just…I genuinely like you Zoey and I like hanging out with you," he sighed. "You're different than all the other girls around here."

"I am," she smiled and nodded his head.

"You're honest with me, you tell me the truth," he sighed and she smiled. "I'm glad we're friends Z," he said.

"Me to," she smiled.

"And don't worry so much things will be ok with Embry," Paul smiled. "Although I don't think anyone else would have the nerve to call him names to his face," he smirked. "What was it you called him a inconsiderate, selfish, think you know everything when you don't jackass," Paul chuckled.

"Its not funny," she said as she hit his arm.

"What that you loose your temper almost as bad as I do," he said.

"Paul," she shook her head.

"One day we're going to work on getting you over you're fear."

"Huh?"

"Your fear of talking dolls," Paul said. "We could conquer your fear."

"I don't think so Paul," she said nervously and looked down at the ground. "No Paul I don't think so," she said nervously shaking her head.

"Z," he said but she didn't look up at him. She pretended to be very interested in a blade of grass. "Zoey, the grass is not that interesting." he said and she looked over at him.

"Look Paul, I know its an irrational fear but I don't see me conquering it anytime soon."

"Ok," he smiled. "But if you ever decide you want to try just call me," he told her and she smiled.

"So who was the girl you were talking to in the hallway?" Zoey asked.

"Girl?"

"The one who turned you down," she reminded him.

"Oh," he sighed. "That's Tori Phillips." he told her.

"Oh so that's Tori, the one who won't sleep with you," Zoey said.

"Yep," he said as Jacob finally walked over to them.

"Hey you two," he said and resisted the urge to wedge himself between Zoey and Paul opting to sit on the other side of Zoey.

"Hey Jake," Zoey said. "What's up?"

"Just want to make sure you're ok Zo," he said.

"I'm fine Jake," she sighed and grabbed her book and put it in her bag. "Embry is going to be pissed off as long as he wants to and no one can do anything to change it, so I'll be fine," she told him as she zipped up her bag. "I just want to be alone for a few minutes so I'm going to go ahead and go to class, I'll see you two later," she said as she stood up and walked away. Jacob looked over at Paul.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Don't hurt her," Jacob told him and stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Zoey walked back inside the school deciding to go to her locker and go ahead and get to class a little early. She had just closed her locker and turned around to go to class when Ethan stepped in front of her.<p>

"Hey Zoey," he smiled.

"Ethan," she said happily. "Hi."

"So is everything ok?" he asked.

"Its fine," she sighed.

"What's going on with you and Embry Call?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing and that's his problem," she sighed. "I don't feel the same way about him that he does about me."

"That's not your fault," Ethan told her.

"I know and that's what everyone else says to." she told him.

"Well I'm kind of glad you don't feel the same way about him," he told her. "You wouldn't be going out with me if you did," he added and reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Guess not," she smiled. "So about Friday, how should I dress? Do you know what you have planned yet?"

"I'm thinking about it," he told her. "We'll have fun Zoey."

"I hope so Ethan."

"So can I walk you to class?"

"Yes," she smiled and the two of them fell in step beside each other as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>That afternoon when she got home from school Zoey changed clothes and went and sat on the porch to do some homework. She had only been outside a few minutes when Jacob walked out and sat beside her.<p>

"Zo," he said and she looked over at him.

"What's up Jake," she replied.

"Well I was hoping we could hang out a little just us," he said quietly.

"Sure Jake, let me put my stuff inside," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok," he said and she stood up and put her book and notebook on the couch and then walked back outside. "go for a walk," he suggested.

"Sounds great," she smiled and the two of them walked off the porch together.

"So how did you meet Mikaela?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Well I had to go into Forks for Sam that day and I stopped to get something to eat and she was sitting at a table on the back by herself reading." he smiled. "She looked up and our eyes met and I imprinted on her the second I met her," Zoey smiled. "I walked over and introduced myself, luckily she didn't tell me to get lost and we got to know each other and then I told her about all the wolf stuff, she kind of freaked out a little but she stayed around."

"I'm glad you found someone Jake," she sighed.

"You will to Zoey," he assured her and she shrugged. "Did you leave a boyfriend in California."

"No Jake," she sighed. "I broke up with my boyfriend weeks before I moved out here."

"What happened?"

"Well he wanted to sleep together, I didn't. he used the if you love me you will line," she told him. "And I told him if he really loved me he could wait and then it was like sleep with me or we're over so I broke up with him."

"He didn't expect that I'm guessing," Jake said.

"No," she sighed. "Tried to apologize and say he didn't mean it asked me to take him back." she told him. "Which I didn't."

"So what is this fear of yours that I over heard Paul talking about conquering?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jake and he better not have told you," she said. "He didn't tell you did he?" she asked getting upset.

"Zoey no," Jake told her.

"Because if he did I will find a way to hurt him," she assured him.

"I have no doubt you would Zo," Jake smiled. "And he didn't tell me."

"And don't you go getting any ideas about trying to get it out of him because then I will have to hurt you," she said poking his shoulder playfully.

"I promise Zoey," he said. "What's the deal with you and Paul anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're…..whatever it is you two are," Jake said.

"Well," Zoey sighed. How could she make anyone understand her friendship with Paul. He was her running buddy every morning, her locker neighbor at school, when she was around him she found all her secrets just tumbling out, things she didn't want anyone to know, like being afraid of talking dolls and not being able to watch scary movies. Yes she was definitely attracted to him, how could she not be, he was the most attractive guy she had ever seen in her entire life. She also knew he was attracted to her and still somehow they were able to be friends and talk to each other about anything, well almost anything.

"Jake. Paul and I are just friends. I like talking to him and hanging out with him and he seems to feel the same way but there is nothing more going on. I'm not sneaking off with him in janitor's closets at school or anywhere else no matter how much Embry wants to believe it."

"Oh I know that Zoey," Jake told her. "I believe both of you when you say you're not sleeping together," he sighed. "But the way Paul acts when he's with you, he never treats any girl like that not even the ones he fucks."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"He genuinely likes being around you, he's completely honest with you about things, about who he is and how he is."

"Jake, I don't know everything about him and I doubt I ever will."

"Zoey I don't think anyone will ever know everything about Paul." Jake smiled.

"You're probably right," she sighed.

"Just be careful Zoey, I don't want you getting to attached to Paul," he told her. "He's known for hurting people."

"I'll be fine Jake, but thanks for worrying about me." she smiled and hugged him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zoey and Paul ran together before school like they have every morning. The two of them had ran in silence most of the run. They were on the way back to her house when he stopped.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"Zoey, where's your mom?" he asked and he saw her close her eyes and open them again.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him and ran off. Paul ran after her.

"Zoey," he called out and caught up with her in a few seconds and gently grabbed her arm.

"Zoey," he said and she turned around.

"I don't want to talk about my mom right now ok," she whispered.

"Ok Z," he said softly. "I'll see you at school."

"Ok Paul see you at school."

* * *

><p>When Zoey got to school that morning she went to her locker to get her books. She closed her locker and was about to walk to class when Paul stepped in front of her.<p>

"Z," he said quietly.

"Morning again Paul." she sighed.

"I never meant to upset you this morning."

"I know Paul and its ok, I'm ok,"

"If you say so," he sighed but it was clear he didn't believe her from the tone of his voice.

"Paul I just don't want to talk about my mom right now with anyone the same way you don't want to talk about why your sixteen and live by yourself." she told him.

"I get it Zoey," he said softly.

"Come on I'll let you walk me to class," she told him and he smirked down at her.

"Well come on then," he told her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by quickly and it was Friday and Zoey was upstairs in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She had changed clothes four times already and she was now wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a sheer purple long sleeved top with a white cami underneath it. She fixed her hair so she had a few curls framing her face and had put on a touch of make-up. It was almost seven so Ethan would be here soon. She made her way through the house to the living room, where Jacob was sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought you left."

"I'm going to see you off on your date," he smiled.

"Jake," she sighed.

"I'll behave," he promised.

"Where's your dad?"

"Left on a fishing trip this morning he'll be gone until Sunday."

"Oh," she said as there was a knock on the door she walked over to answer it but Jacob zoomed past her and opened it. Zoey scowled at him.

"Ethan," Jacob said sizing him up.

"Jacob, hi," Ethan said. "Is Zoey ready?"

"Yeah," he said. "Come on Zoey."

"Hey Ethan," Zoey said.

"Zoey you look beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "See you later Jake," she said and walked out the door with Ethan.

Ethan placed his hand on Zoey's lower back and guided her to his car. He opened the door for her and she got inside and sat down and he closed the door and ran over to the driver's side and got in and cranked the car and drove off for their date.


	13. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

"So are you getting settled in with Jacob and his dad?" Ethan asked her.

"Yeah I am, its starting to feel a little more like home," she told him.

"That's good," Ethan said.

"Yeah it is," she sighed.

"So where did you move from?"

"California."

"So this must be really different for you."

"Yeah it is," she sighed. "But I visited Jake once a year since we were little. He's more like my brother than my cousin." she added. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well dinner first and then a movie if you want."

"Sounds great," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Not much later Ethan parked the car outside a restaurant and led Zoey inside. The two of them looked over their menu's and placed their orders.<p>

"So is there any movie you want to see?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head.

"Anything you don't want to see?"

"I don't do well with scary," she told him.

"Ok, nothing scary," he smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"So what kinds of things did you do in California?"

"I wasn't much different than I am now. I hung out with my friends, went on dates."

"So you had a boyfriend in California?" he asked.

"Yes but I broke up with him weeks before I moved out here," she told him. "He turned out to be different than I thought."

"That's to bad," he smiled. "But good for me because I get a chance to date you."

"Yeah," she smiled.

* * *

><p>When they finished dinner Ethan led her over to the movie theater and bought two tickets for them to see the romantic comedy that was playing. He took her hand in his and led her to a seat in the back. He kept her hand in his as they sat down. The movie soon started and Zoey focused on the movie. The movie was about halfway over when Zoey felt a hand on her knee, she glanced over at Ethan but he was focused on the movie or seemed focused on the movie. She shook her head and turned back to the movie but soon felt his hand creep higher on her thigh and then a little higher as he slipped his hand to her inner thigh and she gabbed his hand and pushed it off of her but Ethan just replaced it on her knee.<p>

By the time Ethan dropped Zoey off she wanted nothing to do with him. He had tried putting his hands places she didn't want them four more times during the movie. She pushed them off of her each time but he always replaced them as if he didn't get the hint. Ethan walked her to the door to say good night.

"Good night Zoey," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"No Ethan," she said pushing him away.

"Zoey," he whispered as he eased his hands under her shirt.

"Don't touch me Ethan," she told him and pushed his hands off of her.

"Zoey," he whispered.

"I mean it Ethan." she told him as he placed his hands on her butt and pulled her to him running his hands over her hips and then between her legs.

"You should invite me in," he whispered.

"You should leave," she told him and pushed him away and turned to open the door but he grabbed her arm.

"Stop being a tease," he said.

"Let go!" she demanded.

"Zoey."

"Let me go Ethan," she told him and he pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and kissed her again. She pushed him away and drew back her fist and punched him in the nose and he yelled and grabbed his nose. Zoey saw blood coming from his nose as she shook her hand. A few seconds after he yelled the door flew open and Jacob was standing there.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked scowling at Ethan, he saw him holding his nose and that blood was coming from it and tried to hide his smile.

"I think your cousin broke my nose," Ethan said painfully.

"You better be glad that's all I broke," Zoey said angrily and looked up at Jacob. "You going to move out of the way and let me inside or are you going to stand there all damn night." He moved and she stormed inside and to her room. Jacob heard her bedroom door slam and cringed, she was pissed off and he hated dealing with Zoey pissed off.

"My suggestion would be to find some way to take care of your nose, maybe the hospital," Jacob said hiding his smile. "And the other suggestion would be to stay away from Zoey."

"You don't have to worry about that," Ethan said and turned and walked off. Jacob walked inside the house and closed the door. He wondered what happened that made Zoey so mad. He hated dealing with her when she was mad and he thought about calling Paul to talk to her but Paul was on patrol anyway, he made his way to her room. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it.

"Zoey," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine," he heard her say.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I guess so," she sighed and Jacob opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>When Zoey got inside the house she went to her room and slammed the door. She quickly started undressing and putting her pajamas on. She raked her brush through her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail and then sat on her bed. She couldn't believe Ethan has the nerve to put his hands on her like he did when she very clearly told him no, multiple times. She let out a frustrated sigh and laid down on her bed. It was only a few minutes later when Jacob knocked on her door and came inside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoey, what happened?" Jacob asked as he walked over to her. She sat up on her bed as he sat down.<p>

"Ethan, he just had his hands all over me all night almost, in places I didn't want his hands," she sighed. "I very clearly told him no multiple times and he tried again when he dropped me off. I told him not to touch me, he didn't listen so I punched him in the nose."

"I can't believe you punched him in the nose," Jacob said shaking his head but Zoey saw he was fighting back a smile.

"Jake," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it ok," Jacob said. "Ethan will be fine, because the last thing he's going to tell anyone is that a girl broke his nose."

"You think I broke it?" she asked worriedly. "I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"I don't know Zoey, he said you broke it but I doubt it," she nodded her head as her phone rang. She walked over and saw it was Kim calling.

"Its Kim," she told him.

"I'll talk to you later," Jacob said and kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Hey Kim," she answered.

"Its me and Amanda," Kim said.

"Hey," Zoey said.

"So how was the date with Ethan?" Amanda asked excited.

"Well we will not be going out again," Zoey told them.

"What happened?"

"Well we had dinner and went to a movie," Zoey began. "And he kept putting his hands all over me in places he had no business putting his hands." she added frustrated. "I moved his hands off of me multiple times and told him to stop and he didn't listen. So when he dropped me off he kissed me and he still refused to keep his hands off of me so I punched him in the nose."

"You punched Ethan Reed in the nose!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was bleeding when he left," Zoey told them.

"Oh wow!" Amanda said. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

"Yeah me to," Zoey sighed. "But its ok."

"So will we see you tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Yeah probably so," Zoey sighed.

"Get some rest," Amanda told her.

"I will," Zoey replied. "You two have a good night,"

* * *

><p>After she hung up the phone Zoey went to the bathroom and washed her face then she made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Jacob was in the kitchen fixing something to eat.<p>

"Hey," Jacob said.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she told him as she fixed a glass of water. She took a sip and looked over at him.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," Jacob told her.

"What?"

"Reassuring everyone that you're fine," Jacob said and she shrugged.

"Well I am fine," she told him and finished off her water. "And I'm going to bed," she added and turned to walk out of the kitchen

"Ok but Paul had patrol tonight so I doubt he'll be meeting you for your morning run tomorrow," Jacob said and she turned back around and looked at him.

"You know?"

"Yeah, its not like you two are exactly quiet in the mornings and I have the whole wolf hearing thing going on." he smiled. "Plus Paul thinks about it in wolf form sometimes," he added. "You could have told me."

"I know," she sighed. "Does Paul think about anything else in wolf form?" she asked.

"Just running with you in the mornings, but nothing you talk about or anything like that," Jacob assured her. "If he promised you he wouldn't tell anything you told him he won't," he told her. "Paul may be a jerk and an inconsiderate asshole most of the time, but if he promised you he won't tell your secrets he won't."

"Ok," she sighed. "Thanks Jake." she added. "I'm going to bed, Good night Jake," she told him.

"Night Zo," he said and she walked away and went to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zoey woke up and dressed for her morning run. It was almost seven by the time she got outside. She stepped off the porch to begin her run when Paul ran up.<p>

"Hey," she smiled.

"I'm to late to go running with you this morning," he said.

"Do I look like I've been running already," she smiled.

"No," he said.

"I wasn't expecting you, Jake said you had patrol last night."

"I did but I'm here and if you still want to go running I'm available," he said.

"Come on," she said and ran off., Paul ran and caught up with her.

"So how did the date go last night?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Have you seen Ethan or something since our date?" she asked curiously.

"No Zoey."

"Well we went to dinner and a movie. During the movie he kept putting his hands on me even after I moved them off of me. At first just on my knee or thigh but then in places I really didn't want his hands," she told him and Paul looked over at her as they continued to run. "So he dropped me off at home and kissed me and then started putting his hands all over me again and well he didn't listen when I told him to stop so I punched him in the nose." she said and Paul stopped running and looked over at her. Zoey stopped running to and she saw the look of shock on Paul's face.

"You did what?"

"I punched him in the nose, he was bleeding when he left."

"You…um…you punched Ethan Reed in the nose," Paul said and Zoey saw him trying not to smile.

"Its not funny Paul," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry but it is," Paul said chuckling. "So how bad was it?"

"I don't know, he left so I don't know if I just gave him a bloody nose or what." she sighed. "This could ruin my dating life."

"I doubt it Z," he told her. "Ethan Reed isn't going to admit a girl gave him a bloody nose."

"That's what Jake said." she sighed and started to run again, Paul soon caught up with her and matched his pace to hers.

"You're ok right?" Paul asked. "I mean he…Ethan didn't hurt you."

"No Paul, I'm ok."

"Good," Paul sighed.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked shocked.

"Of course I was," he sighed. "You don't have to sound so shocked Z, just because I may not be the greatest guy in the world doesn't mean I don't worry about my friends."

"You know what I think?"

"I have no idea," he shook his head. "But i bet I'm fixing to find out."

"I think that you're a lot better guy than you want everyone to think you are," she told him and she saw a slight smile appear on his face before he shook his head.

"I doubt it," he told her.

"I don't," she told him and stopped running.

"Z," he said.

"I'm going to head back home," she told him. "Will I see you later?"

"I'm sure you will," he smiled.

"Bye Paul," she said and turned and back towards her house.

* * *

><p>When Zoey got back home she took a shower and went downstairs. Jacob was in the kitchen when she walked in.<p>

"You're still here," she said shocked.

"Yeah, did you go for your run this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"I would have ran with you but I figured it was your thing with Paul," he told her.

"Yeah it kind of is my thing with Paul and he actually showed up just as I was leaving for my run." she told him.

"Good," Jacob said even though it was clear he didn't think it was.

"Jake…."

"Did you tell him what you did to Ethan?"

"Yes," Zoey replied. "And I think he found it as funny as you did."

"Knowing Paul, he probably did," Jacob sighed.

"Jake what is it?" Zoey asked.

"You're getting to attached to Paul," he told her.

"No I'm not," she argued.

"Zo."

"Jake, so I talk to Paul a lot," she sighed. "it doesn't mean I expect anything from him." she sighed. "I know better."

"I hope so," Jacob sighed. "I'm fixing to head to Sam's. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Come on then." he said and walked out the back door, Zoey followed him and soon fell in step with him to Sam's house.

"Zoey I just need to ask you this one question and I'll do my best to drop the whole thing with you and Paul?"

"Ok."

"You don't like Paul do you? Like as more than just your friend?" he asked. He really hoped she didn't because he knew she'd just end up getting her heart broken if she did.

"Jake, no. I mean he's definitely attractive and sexy but no, I know better than to like him as more than a friend." she sighed. "Paul doesn't do relationships or commitments."

"He told you that?" Jacob asked a little surprised.

"He also said he didn't do love because he was sure there wasn't a girl that could love him."

"What did you tell him."

"That there was," she shrugged. "There is a girl out there that will make him want to change and when he finds her he's not going to know what hit him."

"He probably won't." Jacob shook his head. "Its just Paul's almost a totally different person around you than other people."

"I don't know Jake, Paul and I are just able to talk to each other. I listen to him and he listens to me."

"Paul doesn't listen to anyone," Jacob told her and she smiled and shrugged. "What do you two talk about anyway?"

"Whatever pops into our heads," she answered. "Its kind of nice to talk to someone and not have to worry about filtering what you say," she told him.

"I guess it is," Jacob sighed as they walked into Sam's yard together.

"I'm going to see if Emily needs any help with anything," she told him.

"Ok," Jacob smiled.

"See ya later Jake," she told him and walked inside and found Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey Emily," Zoey said and Emily turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Zoey."

"You need any help with anything?" she asked her.

"Sure come over here and cut some tomatoes for the burgers," she told her and Zoey smiled and walked over and took the knife Emily handed her and started cutting tomatoes.

"So how is school going?" Emily asked.

"Its school," Zoey sighed. "School is school, never changes that much."

"So are things any better between you and Embry?" Emily asked hopefully.

"No," she sighed. "I've apologized to him and he refuses to be anything other than mad at me because I don't feel the same way about him he does about me," she told her. "I apologize and he calls me names," she went on as she continued the cut the tomatoes Emily sat in front of her. "Calls me a slut," she told her as she brought the knife down hard on the tomato, "Is to stubborn to believe I'm not sneaking off and fucking Paul," she went on getting upset as she continued to cut the tomatoes a little more violently.

"Alright honey maybe we shouldn't let you have a knife right now," Emily said sweetly and took the knife from her.

"I'm sorry Emily," she apologized.

"Its ok Zoey," Emily assured her. "So how was your date with Ethan last night?"

"Well he put his hands in places I really didn't want them and didn't listen when I told him no and to stop so I punched him in the nose."

"Oh," Emily said covering her mouth with her hand. "You punched him in the nose."

"Yeah he was bleeding when he left."

"Is he ok?" Emily asked.

"I guess so," she sighed. "I haven't heard anything from him and I doubt I will."

"Don't worry Zoey, there's a much better guy out there for you than that Ethan guy."

"I hope so Emily," she sighed. "I'm going to get some air, if that's ok with you."

"Its fine go on, I'm almost done here anyway," Emily smiled.

"Thanks Emily," she said and walked out the door.


	14. The One girl I want but can't have

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

Zoey walked outside and across Sam's yard. She had only walked a few steps when she saw Embry. When he looked up at her she stopped walking and considered going back inside, but then she saw Embry walking towards her and she smiled. Maybe he was coming to apologize to her for the way he had been acting, but as soon as he stopped in front  
>of her all thoughts of him apologizing left her mind, he was still mad at her she could tell by looking at him.<p>

"Embry," she whispered.

"Are you looking for Paul?" he asked rudely. "because he's not here yet," he said meanly.

"I'm not looking for Paul," she told him but it was like she said nothing because Embry pretended not to hear her.

"I'm sure he's off fucking some girl right now," Embry told her. "Are you up next or something is that where you're rushing off to." Zoey shook her head and turned and walked away not even bothering to respond because she knew it would do no good. "What Zoey you're not going to deny that you're fucking Paul anymore?" he asked. "You finally going to admit its true, I mean I knew it was true," he said. "Whether other people believed it or not," he added meanly. "no girl spends that much time alone with Paul unless they're in a horizontal position most of the time." he added smugly. Zoey spun around walked back over to Embry.

"I wasn't responding to you Embry Call because I'm done trying to convince your stubborn ass that I'm not fucking Paul and we're just friends," she told him. "And not that its any of your damn business but I haven't been in a horizontal position with any guy." she said angrily.

"Like I'm supposed to believe your still a virgin, tell that lie to someone who might actually believe it because I know better," he said meanly as Paul walked into Sam's yard and saw them arguing.

"Embry!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone, if you can't do anything but say mean things to me and call me names and accuse me of doing things I haven't done just leave me alone," she told him.

"Gladly," he snapped. "Slut," he spat and she drew back her hand to slap him but Paul caught it.

"Not a good idea Z, remember what happened last time you slapped him," Paul said.

"Yeah," she whispered and Paul dropped her arm and she looked over at him and then back at Embry.

"Don't let me hold you two up from wherever it is you're going to fuck this time," Embry told her.

"Really Embry what's it going to take for you to realize how stupid and stubborn you're being," she told him and ran off into the woods. Paul watched her run off and let out a sigh, then Paul looked at Embry and shook his head.

"There is nothing going on between me and Zoey and I have no idea why you won't believe it."

"Because you aren't just friends with any girl," Embry told him angrily.

"Zoey's different than all the other girls around here," Paul snapped. "Zoey and I are friends."

"Yeah right," Embry rolled his eyes as Jacob came running over.

"Ok guys what's going on?" he asked.

"Maybe you should ask Embry," Paul said. "Being mean to Zoey again," Paul added angrily. "Calling her names again and accusing us of fucking each other." he growled.

"Embry there is nothing going on between Paul and Zoey," Jacob told him.

"You can refuse to believe that if you want but I know its true," Embry said stubbornly.

"Embry!" Paul growled angrily.

"Paul where's Zoey?" Jacob asked.

"She ran off towards the woods," Paul told him.

"Will you go find her and bring her back?" Jacob asked. "I need to talk with Embry."

"Of course Jake," Paul said.

"You're just making it easier for them," Embry said as Paul ran off.

"Embry stop!" Jacob told him. "Stop being mean to Zoey, there isn't anything going on with her and Paul."

"I can't believe you don't see it Jake," Embry shook his head.

"There's nothing to see, yes they spend a lot of time together but nothing is going on between them."

"You'll see it one day Jake," Embry said and walked away from Jacob and inside Sam's house.

* * *

><p>Paul ran the direction he saw Zoey run when Jacob asked him to find her. He still couldn't believe the way Embry was acting towards Zoey, how he was treating her. He was surprised Jacob hadn't kicked his ass yet. Zoey was just his friend and Paul wanted to kick Embry's ass for hurting her and making her cry and for calling her the names he called her that were in no way true. He still had no idea why he felt the way he did about Zoey why he was willing to protect her and keep her safe and why he wanted to spend all the time he could with her. He definitely hadn't imprinted on her, not that he wanted to anyway, and she refused to sleep with him. Yet he found himself finding excuses to be around her and looking forward to seeing her. Where did she run off to anyway, he knew she ran this way but he hadn't found her yet.<p>

"Zoey," he called out and continued to walk trying to find where she ran off to. "Zoey, where did you go," he said to himself and turned around and saw her sitting against a tree, she had her legs pulled up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her head was resting on her knees. Paul let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Z," he said quietly as he touched her arm. She looked up at him.

"Paul," she whispered. "Everything ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked and she shrugged. Paul let out a sigh and sat next to her. "Ok talk to me Z, what did he say to you this time?"

"Same stuff, I had been helping Emily in the kitchen before and she was asking me about Embry and I was telling how he was acting and apparently I was cutting the tomatoes to violently because she took the knife away from me," she told him and Paul smiled. "So I went outside and Embry was there and he walked over to me, I thought maybe he was going to apologize that he finally through being stupid." she went on. "No he was still upset with me, asked me if I was looking for you, told him I wasn't and he pretended not to hear me telling me you were off fucking some girl and asked me if I was up next, was that where I was rushing off to," she told him. "So I didn't even bother with a response because it wasn't going to do any good and I turned and walked away. But do you think he could let it go?"

"Of course not," Paul whispered.

"Then he was all like not going to deny you're fucking Paul anymore, finally going to admit it, I knew it was true," she sighed. "He said no girl spends so much time with you alone unless they're in a horizontal position," she told him. "So I told him I was done trying to convince him I'm not fucking you and that we're only friends and that I haven't been in a horizontal position with any guy."

"I'm guessing he didn't believe you."

"Of course not. So I told him to leave me alone, he said gladly and called me a slut and that's when you stopped me from slapping him." she sighed.

"I'm sorry Z," Paul told her. "Maybe if we stopped hanging out so much Embry will calm down."

"Are you really suggesting that?" Zoey asked him getting upset. "That we stop hanging out and stop being friends and cater to Embry throwing his temper tantrum!" she exclaimed. "that we cater to the fact that he's being a stubborn asshole because I refuse to do it." she told him. "Now if you don't want to hang out with me or be friends anymore then that's fine but I will not let Embry decide who my friends are because he's a stubborn jerk!" she told him angrily.

"Ok Z, ok," he said calmly. "I still want to be friends with you and I definitely want to keep hanging out with you."

"I'll understand if you don't Paul. I get that you and Embry have to whole pack thing going on and you have to work together and all that."

"Its ok Z," Paul told her.

"No its not," she sighed. "and I'm sorry I'm making things so difficult."

"You're not the one making things difficult," Paul told her. "So you don't feel the same way about a guy that he feels about you. Its not like it's the first time this has ever happened and it won't be the last."

"I know Paul," she replied quietly.

"So are you ready to head back?" he asked.

"I guess so," she sighed and Paul stood up and Zoey ran her fingers through her hair and stood up as well. "Lets go," she sighed and walked away from Paul.

"Wrong way Z!" Paul called out and she turned around and walked back over to him.

"I knew that," she said embarrassed and Paul smiled.

"Come on Z," he said and walked away, Zoey ran to catch up with him and soon fell instep beside him.

"So were you off fucking some girl before you came over to Sam's like Embry said?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Zoey, I do other things besides fuck random girls," he told her.

"I know you do," she sighed. "I just can't wait to see the girl who's going to make you settle down and stop sleeping with random girls."

"Z, there isn't a girl alive that special or amazing enough to make me stop doing that," he told her.

"Yeah there is and when you finally meet her you're not going to know what hit you Paul and I only hope I'm around to say I told you so."

"Well if that ever happens you can say I told you so."

"Ok." she smiled.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Sam's everyone was outside except Sam and Emily. Paul and Zoey walked over and joined them.<p>

"You ok Zo?" Jacob asked her.

"I'm fine Jake," she assured him and glanced over at Embry who was standing away from everyone with his arms crossed scowling at her. Sam walked out a few seconds later.

"Ok guys I need someone to run to the grocery store for me and get a few things," Sam said holding up a list. No one volunteered and Zoey let out a sigh.

"I'll do it," she told him and walked over to him. Sam handed her to list. "I just have to go and get my car," she added.

"Alright," Sam agreed and handed her the list. "Which one of you is going with her?" he asked and all the guys looked at each other. Paul let out a sigh and stepped forward.

"I will," he said quietly.

"Ok," Sam said shocked. "I'm going to start getting everything else ready, you two go on."

"Don't expect them back anytime soon then," Embry grumbled. "They'll probably sneak off for a quick fuck somewhere."

"Embry enough!" Sam yelled.

"Whatever," Embry growled.

"Lets just go," Zoey said quietly to Paul and walked towards home so they could go get her car and get to the store.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked in silence all the way back to her house. Zoey went inside and got her keys and then joined Paul back outside and they got in her car.<p>

"Z," Paul said. "Embry will get over it."

"That's what everyone says, I just wonder when its going to happen," she sighed and cranked the car and drove off towards the store. "And I don't see how he liked me so much he's willing to be pissed off this long," she sighed. "Its not like we knew each other well or anything."

"Don't know Z," he said quietly. "What I don't understand is why Jake hasn't kicked Embry's ass yet for treating you the way he has and talking to you like he does when he wanted to kick my ass just for talking to you."

"I don't know Paul. Jake and Embry have been friends for years before they phased into wolves," she told him. "Where your reputation with girls is well….we all know your reputation with girls."

"I know," he sighed. "But since it seems your cousin isn't going to kick Embry's ass you want me to?"

"No Paul," she smiled. "I would like for you to stay out of trouble," she told him.

"Never gonna happen Z," he smiled.

"Well then I would like you to not get into any kind of trouble because of me."

"Z, I was in trouble the moment I met you," he sighed and she smiled.

"Paul," she said and he looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed and concentrated on driving her car to the store. "So are you ever going to tell me why you live alone and you're only sixteen?"

"One day, maybe," he told her. "You going to tell me about your mom?" he asked quietly.

"Not today," she said quietly and they fell silent. "So tell me about this Tori Phillips girl, the one I saw you talking to, the one that's been turning you down," she smiled. "You know the one girl you want but can't have." Zoey teased.

"She's not the only girl I want but can't have," Paul mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing," Paul said and turned to look out the window. Paul had no idea where that came from, he didn't even want Zoey that way. Yeah any guy could look at Zoey and see that she was beautiful, she had a good sense of humor and she was able to put up with him all the time. She was beautiful, smart, amazing and honest with him. It was hard for him not to like her and it was hard to not kick Embry's ass for the way he had been treating her. The only reason he hadn't kicked Embry's ass was because she just asked him not to.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of the store and parked the car.

"Lets go," she told him and grabbed her purse and got out of the car.


	15. Zoey's Talent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

Zoey grabbed a cart and started to push it through the store. She told Paul what to get to put in the cart and he grabbed it and dropped it in.

"So why did you volunteer to go with me?" she asked. "I am capable of going to the store by myself, I don't know why Sam thought one of you needed to go with me."

"That's just Sam. He's over protective over all the imprints," Paul told her and she stopped pushing the cart and looked over at Paul.

"But I'm not an imprint," she told him.

"Of course not but you're Jake's cousin, you're family," he told her.

"You didn't imprint on me?" she asked him.

"No," he answered quietly. "Definitely not Zoey."

"Embry didn't…"

"Oh no, no," Paul assured her. "I think he'd be telling everyone if he had."

"Good," she sighed relieved and started pushing the cart through the store again. Paul grabbed the sodas that Zoey said were on the list and placed them in the cart. He looked up and that's when he saw Tori Phillips. She was at the end of the aisle looking at some chips.

"What is it?" Zoey asked him.

"Its Tori Phillips." he said and Zoey looked up.

"She is pretty," Zoey sighed. "Grab that bag of potato chips on the top shelf," she told him and he did and put them in the cart. "Go talk to her." Zoey told him.

"I'm supposed to be helping you," he said.

"You are but go talk to her because I know you want to," she told him. "I'll meet you a few aisles over." she told him and he smiled.

"Ok Z," he said and walked to where Tori was standing and Zoey turned and went the other way to finish up the shopping.

* * *

><p>Paul sauntered over to where Tori was standing.<p>

"Hey baby," he said in a sexy voice and Tori turned around and saw Paul. She smiled over at him.

"Hey Paul," she said and Paul let his eyes wander over her body. Tori was almost perfect, she had beautiful hazel eyes and a perfect smile. Her skin seemed smooth and she had the type of body most guys, him included, loved.

"So when are you going to stop turning me down?" he asked flashing her his sexy smile, the one that made most women do whatever he wanted them to. Tori just looked up at him and smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Tori," he whispered and leaned in and ran his finger along her cheek, he heard her heartbeat speed up and he smiled, he knew she was attracted to him. "You know it will be worth it, it will be a lot of fun."

"Oh I have no doubt about that," she sighed and ran her fingers down his arm.

"So that's a yes," he told her.

"My parents are out of town this weekend."

"Well then I'll see you Friday night around 8:00," he told her and leaned down and brushed his lips across her neck. He smirked when he heard how fast her heart started beating. "See you Friday," he told her and turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>When Paul found Zoey she was getting the last of the stuff from the list. She looked up and saw him walk over.<p>

"It went well," she said.

"Yep," he told her "Friday night."

"You finally got what you wanted," she told him and pushed the cart towards the front so she could get in line to pay for everything.

After paying for everything Zoey pushed the cart out to her car and Paul loaded the groceries in Zoey's trunk, closed it then took the cart to put it up. Zoey got in the car and cranked it and let out a sigh. Paul was finally getting what he wanted Tori Phillips, she looked over and watched as he walked back to her car. She watched as all the women that he passed turned to watch him as he walked by them. He was the most attractive man she'd ever seen and she did like him, maybe a little more than she should. She knew better than to fall for him, than to start liking him as more than a friend. Paul was so attractive but she had also learned he was smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for, he had a strange sense of humor sometimes but he could always manage to make her smile and she couldn't help that she was falling for him, the one guy in the world she shouldn't let herself fall for and she was falling for him. She let out a sigh as he opened the door and got in.

"You ok?" he asked. Zoey noticed he seemed concerned.

"You really care?" she asked him as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot she was in.

"Of course I do Z," he said quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"No Paul," she sighed. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok," he sighed. "But don't think I believe that for one second," he told her and she glanced over at him shocked. "I know something's wrong but you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks Paul," she sighed. "Anyone else would be pestering me to tell them what was wrong with me."

"No problem Z," he said. "That's what friends are for," he sighed. "To listen when you're ready to talk." she smiled over at him.

"So Z, do you have any hidden talents?" he asked.

"No Paul," she sighed. "I am the most untalented person in the world."

"I doubt that," he said. "But there has to be something you can do that a lot of other people can't."

"You won't laugh or think its stupid?" she asked.

"I'll try," he said honestly.

"Fine," she sighed. "I can tie a knot in a cherry stem," she told him and he looked over at her. "With my tongue," she added.

"Damn," Paul sighed. "Why in the hell would you think I would laugh or think it was stupid?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Damn Z, that's hot," he said and she laughed.

"I should have known you would find that hot," she sighed and he smirked.

"What that you're good with your tongue," he replied and he looked over at her and saw her mouth drop open.

"Paul," she said embarrassed and he noticed her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Did I embarrass you?" he asked smiling and she shook her head.

"I can't believe you said that," she said quietly.

"Well you can tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue," he said. "Makes me wonder what other kinds of things you could do with your tongue."

"Paul!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said but Zoey saw him smirking and she shook her head.

"No you're not," she sighed. "So what is the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well Sam is grilling out, Emily has been in the kitchen all morning coking stuff to go with it."

"I know," she said.

"I think everyone is just going to watch a movie or something."

"What kind of movie?"

"I don't know. Could be funny, scary ,stupid, it all depends," he told her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Not much later Zoey was parking her car outside Sam's house and all the guys walked over and unloaded all the bags from her trunk and carried them inside. When Zoey went inside she saw the other girls had gotten there while she was gone with Paul. Leah was standing off by herself in the corner of the room. Zoey walked over to her.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"So how was going to the grocery store with Paul?" Leah asked.

"It wasn't to bad," she told her and Leah looked surprised.

"You actually enjoy spending time with Paul," Leah said surprised.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Anything interesting happen at the store?"

"Tori Phillips was there," Zoey told her.

"Paul try to talk her into sleeping with him," Leah sighed.

"Yeah and she finally gave in, this Friday."

"He's finally getting what he wants."

"Yep," Zoey said quietly.

"You ok?" Leah asked and Zoey nodded. "Come on." Leah said and Zoey let out a sigh and followed Leah out the door.

"What is it Leah?" she asked.

"You're not ok," she told her. "You like Paul."

"Of course I like Paul, we're friends," she told her.

"As more than a friend," Leah told her.

"That's ridiculous," Zoey said and rolled her eyes.

"Zoey, don't lie to me," Leah replied softly.

"Fine, Fine," she exclaimed. "I like him. I've spent time with him and gotten to know him and I let myself fall for him," she told her. "But its not like I meant to."

"He feels something for you Zoey," Leah told her. "He's so different around you."

"Jake said the same thing," she sighed. "But it doesn't mean anything."

"Zoey," Leah said.

"It doesn't mean anything and I'm fine, I'll be fine," she told her. "I'm going to take a little walk, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful," Leah told her.

"I'll try," she said softly and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Zoey had no idea how she got herself into this situation. How she let herself fall for Paul when she knew there would never be a chance for them because she was so not going to be one of those girls he just sleeps with and since he's made it perfectly clear he'll never commit to one girl and he would never fall in love with a girl because he thought no girl could ever love him. But Zoey didn't actually believe no girl could love him. If he showed more people the side of him she got to see, the Paul he was when he was with her maybe some girl might fall in love with him.<p>

Zoey let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair and turned to walked back to Sam's, she didn't intentionally wander into the woods again but she thought she knew the way back. She was fixing to make her way back when someone called her name behind her.

"Zoey," she turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Embry," she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Paul's been bragging about Tori Phillips," he told her. "He's finally getting what he wants."

"I know," she shrugged.

"You seem upset about it," he said and smiled.

"Why would I be upset."

"Because you have to share him with another girl, He's fucking yet another girl," Embry said. "An extremely beautiful, sexy girl," he told her. "A girl a lot prettier and sexier than you," he said rudely and Zoey's eyes filled with tears.

"Embry I am tired of telling you that I am not fucking Paul," she said. "Just leave me alone," she told him.

"If you're not fucking Paul, not that I believe you're not for a second, but if you're not," he said. "Makes me wonder what's so wrong with you that not even Paul wants to touch you," he sneered.

"There's nothing wrong me!" she yelled. "But there's obviously something wrong with you Embry," she told him. "And if you don't have anything better to do that insult me then you can leave."

"Fine," he replied. "but you know the only way Paul will ever love any girl is if he imprints and he's not going to look a girl in the eyes long enough to do that." he said meanly. "Imprints usually aren't sluts anyway," he added coldly and turned and walked away


	16. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

When Embry walked away Zoey sank to the ground and tears fell from her eyes, letting Embry's words run through her head. _you know the only way Paul will ever love any girl is if he imprints and he's not going to look a girl in the eyes long enough to do that, Imprints usually aren't sluts anyway._ She didn't need Embry to remind her Paul would never love her, that she had fallen for him and he would never feel that way about her unless he imprinted on her and then it would feel forced, because from Paul's point of view an imprint was like being forced to fall in love with someone and Zoey knew she'd rather be alone than be with someone who was forced to be with her, forced to love her. Why did Embry have to be so mean to her? Zoey wiped her eyes with her hands and got ready to go back to Sam's when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Why are you crying?" the voice sounded beautiful and had an almost musical quality to it. Zoey looked up and saw an attractive guy in front of her. He was one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen, Paul was of course still the number one most attractive guy but this guy was a close second. He was tall and thin with blond hair and smooth skin. His arms looked like they were lean and muscular as well.

"I'm ok," she sniffed.

"Who made you cry?" he asked bending down to look at her. "You're much to beautiful to be crying," he said softly and she smiled. Zoey looked up at him and noticed his eyes for the first time and they were a very unnatural red color and alarm bells went off in her head.

* * *

><p>At the same time Paul was outside with all the other guys still talking about Tori Phillips and all the different ways he was going to fuck her when he suddenly stopped.<p>

"Do you guys smell that?" he asked and all the other guys stopped what they were doing, smelling the same sickly sweet smell Paul was smelling.

"Leech!" Paul spat.

"Quill, Seth, go inside with the girls," Sam ordered and they ran inside.

When Seth and Quill got inside they told the girls what was going on just as Leah walked in.

"Zoey went for a walk," she told them and they both looked alarmed as Leah ran out of the house and towards the guys. Sam was dividing them up telling them which way to go when Leah ran over.

"Zoey went for a walk, alone," Leah told him.

"Damn it!" Jacob exclaimed as Embry walked over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Leech!" Sam spat. "We're going to look for it."

"Which way was Zoey going when you saw her last?" Sam asked.

"That way," Leah said and pointed towards the woods.

"She was fine I just talked to her," Embry told him.

"Where?" Paul and Jacob asked at the same time and he pointed. Before anyone could say anything else Paul took off running the way Embry pointed followed by Jacob. Paul phased moments after he started running and so did Jacob. When they phased Jacob was able to hear everything Paul was thinking and all he had on his mind was Zoey and making sure she was ok and wondering what Embry had said to her.

* * *

><p>Zoey slowly stood up and the guy stood up as well and he smiled at revealing a set of perfect white teeth.<p>

"What's your name?" Zoey asked.

"Jeremiah," he answered still smiling. "And what's your name beautiful?"

"Zoey," she answered. "And I have to go it was nice meeting you," she added and quickly turned but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." She turned to look at him.

"I have to go, I have friends expecting me."

"But we just met and you smell amazing," he told her and pulled her a little closer. Zoey was scared, she could feel herself start to tremble a little as the guy pulled her closer.

"Please let me go," she pleaded as she tried to pull away but it only made him hold her tighter.

"Stop struggling," he whispered as he ran a finger across her cheek. "It will only hurt for a second," he told her and ran his fingers over her neck. "You're really very beautiful," he told her as he leaned in closer, Zoey could feel his breath on her neck and she started shaking and a tear rolled down her cheek, just as his lips were about to touch her neck an angry growl sounded behind him and he spun around letting go of Zoey and she backed up a few steps from him still shaking. The guy looked surprised at the giant silver wolf in front of him but then he smiled as he glanced over at Zoey.

"I'm kind of busy," Jeremiah said and turned back to Zoey but before anyone could do anything Paul ran and jumped placing himself between Zoey and Jeremiah. Paul growled angrily at Jeremiah, the leech in front of him and stepped towards him. The rest of the wolves finally appeared surrounding Jeremiah.

"Well it looks like its time for me to go," he smiled. "Zoey," he said. "I'll see you later beautiful and we'll finish where we left off," he smiled and Paul let out an angry growl and the guy turned around to run off but Paul lunged but only managed to grab his shirt and a piece ripped off in his mouth as Jeremiah ran off the pack took off after him as Sam ordered for someone to stay with Zoey and Leah walked over and sat next to her. Zoey looked over at the wolf next to her trying to figure out who it was.

"Leah," she finally said and the wolf nodded its head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the pack was chasing Jeremiah. Jared jumped towards him but he was able to swing and send Jared flying into the nearest tree, as soon as he hit Jared, Embry lunged towards him but Jeremiah quickly kicked him and he flew across the woods but soon ran back towards him as Paul and Jacob jumped from each side, Paul managed to catch his leg between his teeth as Jacob bit down on his arm and Jeremiah let out a yell as Sam jumped on him and he fell to the ground as the wolves tore him apart. The guys soon phased back and Sam sent Paul and Jacob back to his house since they were the only ones who phased before tying their shorts to their ankles and the rest of the pack slipped their shorts on and went to join Zoey and Leah.<p>

When the guys made it back to where Zoey and Leah were Leah went off to phase back and put her clothes on.

"Zoey are you ok?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam," she answered quietly. Jared walked over to her and knelt down.

"He didn't bite you?" he asked.

"No, Paul got here before he had a chance," she answered him. "he was close though," she added and Jared noticed she was still shaking a little. "Come on we should get you back to Sam's," he said and stood up and then extended his hands down to her and she placed her hands in his and he helped her up as Leah walked back to join them and stood by Zoey.

"Thanks," she whispered and looked around and noticed two people were missing. "Where are Jake and Paul?" she asked worried.

"Well they phased before they had time to tie their shorts to their ankles like we all do before we phase. So I sent them back to my house to get shorts." Sam told her. "Now are you sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"You sure?" Jared asked and she nodded.

"Why were you out here anyway?" Sam asked.

"I just needed to clear my head," she answered quietly.

"Sam she was almost bitten by a leech I think the questioning can wait until we get her back to your place. Jake and Paul are waiting to find out if she's ok." Leah told him.

"You're right Leah," Sam agreed. "Lets get back to my house" he told them and Leah rubbed Zoey's back reassuringly and walked beside her back to Sam's house.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Paul were standing on Sam's porch waiting for everyone to get back. Both of them were hoping Zoey was ok.<p>

"She seemed ok when we left to chase the leech," Jacob said.

"Yeah she seemed ok," Paul agreed. "But she always seems ok and says she's fine but most of the time I don't think she is." he added.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked him confused.

"Well how about the way Embry treats her, it bothers her more than she lets you know," Paul told him.

"And she's told you this?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Yeah she sort of did," Paul told him. "Jake you're her family, you know she loves like the brother she never had," he told him. "And what I can't believe is that you let Embry call her names and talk to her the way he has when you wanted to kick my ass just for talking to her," Paul shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you didn't imprint on Zoey," Jacob said.

"Nope."

"Yet the way you ran out of here when you heard she might be in trouble, the way you treat her, it all screams imprint."

"But we're just friends Jake," Paul sighed. "But Zoey's my friend and I do care about what happens to her," he told him. "But if you don't do something about Embry I am," he told him. "And you'll be a lot nicer than I will." he growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I know," Jacob sighed. "I'll handle Embry." he told him and Paul nodded.

"You don't think that leech did anything to her do you?" Paul asked Jacob.

"I don't think so Paul, she seemed ok when we left."

"I hope so, she had to be scared at least and he did have his hands on her even if he was only holding an arm. He should have never touched her and why the hell was she in the woods alone anyway. I told her it isn't safe to wander off alone." Paul said frustrated.

"You know Zoey doesn't listen very well," Jacob told him.

"Yeah I know we're going to have to do something about that," Paul told him. "What if this happens again but next time we're to late to save her," he said worriedly.

"She's safe Paul, they'll be here with her soon," Jacob assured him.

"What the hell is taking so long anyway?" Paul asked him.

"I don't know Paul," Jacob sighed as he looked at Paul. He kept glancing off the way they would be walking back from. Jacob had never really seen him this worked up or worried about anyone after a vampire attack. Of course he always seemed concerned making sure everyone was ok but not the way he was about Zoey and the way he ran off as soon as he knew Zoey could be in trouble made Jacob think there was more going on between him and Zoey than Paul wanted to admit to him or even himself. Jacob could also see Paul imprinting on her if he ever looked her directly in the eyes. There was something already there making him very protective of her and that made him care about her, he just hoped this didn't end badly for Zoey or Paul.

* * *

><p>When the rest of the pack walked into Sam's yard with Zoey, Jacob and Paul were still standing on the porch. The two of them walked off the porch and met them halfway.<p>

"Zo are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'm ok Jake," she assured him and he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Why were you off by yourself anyway?"

"I just needed to think, clear my head," she told him. "I didn't think that there would be anything in the woods that would hurt me so close to home," she admitted. "Well besides Embry," she added and Jacob glared over at Embry and let out a growl.

"You sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yeah Jake I'm ok," she told him. "Paul showed up in time, I think he was going to bite me," she whispered and she heard Jacob let out an angry growl. "I'm ok Jake," she assured him and he finally let her go.

"Go talk to Paul, he's really worried," Jacob whispered and she nodded and walked over to Paul and stopped in front of him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Z," he said quietly. "You ok?" he asked.

"Come on guys I'm sure everyone's hungry lets get the food started so we can eat," Sam told them and everyone followed him to the backyard.

"I'm ok Paul," she assured him.

"He didn't hurt you I know he had your arm in his filthy hands," Paul growled.

"Don't growl," she told him as she took his hands in hers.

"Can I see your arm?" he asked.

"Paul," she sighed.

"Come on Zoey let me see the arm he grabbed," he said and Zoey let out a sigh and held her arm out. Paul took her arm in his hands and inspected it. He ran the fingers of one of his hands over her arm and that's when he saw it. A bruise right where he held her.

"He better be glad he's dead because I would rip him apart if he wasn't," Paul said and Zoey noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Paul please calm down," she said quietly.

"Will you tell me exactly what happened? What he said to you?" Paul asked her.

"Paul does it matter, he's gone now," she told him and took his hands in hers.

"Please tell me," he said. "I want to know what happened." he told her. "You can tell me anything Z," he told her.

"I know," she sighed and nodded. "Ok I'll tell you what happened." she told him. "Lets sit down." she told him and they sat down.

"Ok Z, talk."

"Well after we got back from the store I went outside to talk with Leah," she began. "And after we talked I just needed to go for a walk to clear my head.

"What did you talk about with Leah?" he asked.

"That's none of your business right now," she told him. "Let it go." she added and he nodded. "So I was walking and thinking about things and I obviously wandered into the woods. I was actually on my way back when someone called my name behind me," she sighed. "Embry."

"What did he want?"

"To tell me how you'd been bragging about Tori Phillips and how you were getting what you wanted. He said I seemed upset about it."

"Were you? Are you?" he asked her, he had no idea why but he was kind of hoping she was upset about it just a little.

"No," she whispered. "And I asked Embry why I would be upset?"

"What was his answer to that?"

"Because you're fucking another girl and I have to share you," she sighed. "Then he went on to say Tori was an extremely beautiful sexy girl, a lot prettier and sexier than me," she said quietly and she heard Paul growl.

"I wish I could figure out what his problem is," Paul said angrily.

"I told Embry to leave me alone that I was so tired of telling him I wasn't fucking you." she told Paul. "then he said if I'm not fucking you it made him wonder what was so wrong with me that not even you wanted to touch me."

"There's nothing wrong with you Zoey," Paul told her. _"And I do want you, more than you know," _he added to himself.

"I told Embry to leave me alone then he told me the only way you were ever going to love any girl was if you imprinted on her and you're not going to look a girl in the eyes long enough to do that and that imprints weren't sluts anyway and he left."

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "Jake is supposed to be dealing with Embry, we had a talk about it waiting for you to get here. I finally told him if he didn't do something about Embry I would."

"Paul, its ok really," Zoey told him.

"No Z, no its not," she shook his head. "So Embry left and when did the leech show up?"

"Well when Embry left I was upset obviously and crying and I heard this beautiful voice ask me why I was crying. When I looked up I saw a really attractive guy, blonde hair, smooth skin, muscular. He asked why I was crying. That I was to beautiful to be crying. And after basically being called ugly by Embry having someone say I was beautiful made me feel a little better. But that's also when I looked up at him and saw his red eyes and the alarm bells went off in my head

"Well at least you knew enough to know you were in trouble." Paul said.

"So I stood up slowly and asked him his name, it was Jeremiah and he asked me my name so I told him." she sighed. "Then told him I had to go but he grabbed my arm to keep me from going and said don't go.

"He was trying to keep you there, he would have killed you," Paul said upset and he started shaking slightly.

"Could you not do that?" Zoey asked him and put a hand on his arm. "You need to stay calm."

"I'm trying," he told her.

"So I told him I had friends expecting me and he told me we just met and that I smelled amazing and that's when I really became scared as he pulled me closer to him. I asked him to let me go, I was struggling a little but it only made him hold me tighter. He told me it would only hurt for a second, he was touching my neck and telling me I was beautiful again. I could feel his breath on my neck, he was so close." she told him as she started to shake and tears slipped from down her cheeks.

"Z," he whispered.

"Then you showed up and saved me." she told him.

"I'm glad I made it in time Zoey," Paul said as he put an arm around her and pulled her to him. "Don't believe anything Embry said for one second Z," Paul told her. "You are beautiful," he told her.

"Whatever Paul," she whispered.

"Why don't you get inside and rest some, I need to find Sam and Jake," he told her.

"Ok," she sighed. "Thanks Paul." she added and he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you in a few minutes ok," he said and she nodded and stood up and walked towards the house. When Paul saw she was safely inside he stood up and walked to the back to find Sam.

* * *

><p>When Zoey walked inside all the girls were in the kitchen.<p>

"Zoey," Emily said as she walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Emily," Zoey told her. "I'm not hurt or anything."

"But you could have been," Kim told her. "Why were you off in the woods by yourself anyway?" she asked.

"I told everyone I just needed to clear my head and think," Zoey told her as she sat down in a chair at the table.

"I shouldn't have let you wander off alone," Leah sighed.

"Its not your fault Leah," Zoey told her. "Don't blame yourself."

"What I don't get is that when Embry got back he said he'd just seen you," Leah told her. "I don't see how he couldn't smell the leech, if he was that close."

"Well he was probably to busy insulting me to notice anything," Zoey sighed.

"Embry just needs to get over it!" Leah exclaimed frustrated. "I don't know what his problem is why he can't just let it go."

"Me either," Zoey whispered.

* * *

><p>As Paul walked around Sam's house to where the rest of the guys were in the back finishing up with the grilling for lunch he was thinking about Zoey. He knew he hadn't imprinted on her but he had no idea why he had this unexplainable urge to protect her. The two of them were friends and whether she believed it or not he did care about what happened to her. Zoey was like his best friend but in a different way than Jared was his best friend. Zoey listened to him in a way no one else did and while he still wondered about her mom, what happened and where she was, he knew better than to push the issue with her, she'd tell him if she wanted him to know. There was also the weird way being around Zoey made him happy how he liked spending time with her and he really enjoyed their morning runs as well. Zoey was his friend and that was the only reason he ran off so quickly to find her when he thought she was in trouble and that was also the reason he put himself between Zoey and the leech, she was his friend and he needed to protect her. They were nothing more than friends.<p>

When Paul walked over to join the rest of the guys Sam was flipping burgers on the grill. He looked over and saw Paul had finally joined them.

"Alright, Jared, take over," Sam said and Jared nodded and stepped into Sam's spot at the grill. "Come on Paul," Sam told him and started walking. Paul let out a sigh and followed him. Sam didn't say anything as they walked but Paul already knew what Sam wanted to talk about, Zoey. Sam finally stopped when they reached the edge of the woods.

"Ok Paul I was trying to get far enough away so it would be difficult for the other guys to hear us." Sam told him. "What is going on with you and Zoey?"

"Sam nothing is going on," Paul told him.

"No imprint?"

"Nope definitely no imprint," Paul assured him.

"Its just the way you act around her. The way you protect her and act around her," Sam began. "The way you ran out of here when you heard she could be in trouble," Sam went on. "Everything about it just screams imprint."

"Well Sam I think I would know if I imprinted on Zoey and I haven't," he told him. "Zoey is just my friend Sam and I just happen to care about what happens to her, What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing its just different for you," Sam sighed. "I don't think I've seen you loose your temper with her like you do with everyone else, you're calm around her."

"So," Paul said stubbornly.

"Paul, could it possibly be that your wolf recognizes Zoey as your imprint but you refuse to."

"That's crazy," Paul told him. "Ridiculous."

"Paul," Sam said.

"My wolf does not recognize her as my imprint, Zoey and I are friends and its all we'll ever be Sam," he told him.

"Are you ok with that?" Sam asked him.

"Of course I am," Paul told him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I just think you like Zoey a lot more than you're willing to admit, to anyone, even yourself," Sam said. "Food will be ready soon," he told him and walked away letting Paul think about what he said to him. Paul watched as Sam walked away from him the last words he said still running through Paul's mind,_ I just think you like Zoey a lot more than you're willing to admit, to anyone, even yourself. _

"Zoey and I are just friends," Paul said to himself. "She means nothing more to me and she would never want more and neither do I," he added and he walked back to join the rest of the guys.


	17. Back at School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

The weekend passed by much to quickly and Zoey found herself back at school. She hadn't seen or heard from Ethan at all since their date so she had no idea how bad she had hurt his nose. She was getting her books out of her locker when someone walked over to her.

"Well I hope you're happy," they said and Zoey shut her locker and saw Ethan in front of her. He had a bandage over his nose.

"Is your nose ok?" she asked concerned.

"My nose will be fine," he told her. "I just can't believe you hit me," he said angrily. "You bloodied my nose."

"Well you should have listened when I told you to stop touching me," she told him.

"You know you like it when I touched you," he sneered.

"Actually I didn't Ethan, its why I told you to stop," she told him.

"You're nothing but a fucking tease," he spat. "I see who you spend all your time with Zoey. Paul. Everyone in this whole school knows his reputation. All the girls he fucks," he said. "Are you one of them Zoey?"

"Ethan that's…." she began. "I don't have to explain myself to you, I'm going to class," she told him and turned and started to walk away but her grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Are you!" he exclaimed.

"Let me go Ethan," she told him.

"Are you Zoey? One of Paul's sluts."

"Ethat I'm….its not like that with me and Paul, we're friends." she explained. "Let me go," she said quietly.

"Paul doesn't have girl friends so don't lie to me," he said angrily.

"Ethan let me go, I'm really sorry about your nose, I am but…..just let me go," she said and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but couldn't and they heard aloud bang as someone hit the lockers behind Zoey.

"REED!" the voice said angrily. "Let her go like she asked," it was Paul.

"Paul." Ethan said calmly.

"I know I heard her ask you to let her go. More than once. My suggestion would be that you do it," he told him but Ethan continued to hold her arm. "Now!" he demanded as he hit his hand against the lockers.

"Or what?" Ethan sneered

"Or your nose will be the least of your problems," Paul said angrily. "Let go of Zoey's arm now!" Paul demanded as he took a step closer to Ethan but still standing behind Zoey. Ethan looked up at Paul, it was clear the last thing Ethan wanted was to fight with Paul, so he narrowed his eyes at Zoey.

"Fine Zoey, if this is what you want, to just be a notch on some guys bedpost fine," Ethan said and let go of her arm with a push and she felt herself hit Paul's chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her so she wouldn't fall. "You can go right ahead and be Paul's slut, no other guy will want you now," he told her and turned and walked away. Zoey stared after him, not really believing this happened to her.

"Z," she heard Paul say and she took a deep breath and turned around.

"Thanks," she whispered and he smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she could hear that he sounded concerned in his voice and when she looked at his face, she could see it etched on his face.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Its ok if you're not," he told her.

"Will you just walk me to class?" she asked.

"Fine Z, come on," he sighed and they fell instep next to each other as he walked her to class.

* * *

><p>Jared caught up with Paul on his way to lunch.<p>

"Hey I want to talk to you," Jared said and Paul stopped walking.

"About what?"

"Zoey," Jared said and Paul let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're friends Jared that's it."

"I know. But we've been friends for years Paul and I've never seen you treat any girl like you treat Zoey. I mean you're nice to the imprints because you have to be but its different with Zoey."

"Jared it doesn't mean anything," Paul told him and ran his hands through his hair. Jared crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Paul as if he didn't believe him.

"You can tell me if you imprinted on her."

"I didn't!" Paul exclaimed.

"Well if you didn't imprint on her, I don't understand what's going on," Jared said and covered his face with his hands. "Unless."

"Unless what?' Paul asked rolling his eyes.

"Its not possible though," Jared said confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Jared?" he asked irritated.

"Are you falling in love with Zoey?" Jared asked. "Without an imprint?" he added surprised.

"I am not in love Zoey, we're just friends and that's all we ever will be," Paul told him. "I care about her and I enjoy spending time with her and that's all there is to it so drop it," Paul said and turned and walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

* * *

><p>After getting his lunch Paul walked over to the table Zoey was already sitting there beside Jacob and he slid into the seat next to her and started eating. Everyone else at the table was eating except Zoey.<p>

"You not going to eat?" Jacob asked her.

"No Jake, I'm not really hungry or in the mood to eat," she sighed.

"Don't let that looser make you feel bad Z," Paul said and slid some fries over to her. "Eat."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked. "Did something happen?" he asked worried. "Is it Embry again?"

"No its not Embry today," Zoey sighed as she popped a fry in her mouth. "Not yet anyway."

"Well then what happened Zoey?" Jacob asked her.

"Its nothing Jake," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Zoey Grace Black," Jacob said.

"It was just a minor situation with Ethan but everything's fine," she told him.

"Do you want to tell me about this minor situation with Ethan?" A question but he said it more like a statement.

"Not really," she replied.

"Do it anyway," Jacob demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said stubbornly.

"Zoey," Paul growled and she looked over at him.

"Don't growl at me," she told him and looked back over at Jacob and let out a sigh. "Ethan kind of cornered me at my locker and said some things, grabbed my arm, but its over now."

"But how….." Jacob began and he looked over at Paul and let out a sigh. "Paul of course," he added.

"My locker is right next to hers Jake," Paul said quietly. "And did you really want me to do nothing when some guy was harassing her?"

"No Paul, I'm glad that someone could be there if I couldn't," Jacob sighed and Zoey popped another fry into her mouth.

"I'm done eating, I'll see you guys later," she said and slid the fries back over to Paul. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Zoey you ate like five French fries that's not enough food," Paul told her.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm not a wolf with a bottomless pit for a stomach," she teased and she saw his lips turn up in a smile. "I'll see you guys later," she told them and got up from the table and grabbed her bag and walked away.

* * *

><p>Zoey went to her locker to get her books for her next classes, as she was closing her locker Ethan walked over to her.<p>

"Zoey," he said and she looked over at him.

"What is it Ethan?" she asked.

"I don't get you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"That its ok for you to sleep around with Paul but you want to act all innocent with me," he told her.

"Paul and I, we aren't sleeping together Ethan, there's nothing going on," she told him. "he doesn't want me like that."

"Then there must be something wrong with you because Paul wants every girl like that," Ethan told her.

"Ethan…" she began.

"I don't even know why I wanted you like that," he said spitefully. "Its not like you're that pretty, there are plenty of girls that are a lot prettier than you are." he added meanly and Zoey shook her head to stop from crying.

"Ethan I'm sorry about our nose but you don't have you don't have to be mean."

"Really Zoey?" He asked. "Why did your dad dump you off on Jacob and his dad anyway?" he wondered. "he not want you either," he added cruelly and Zoey just turned away from him and walked down the hall towards her next class.

* * *

><p>When she got away from Ethan his words replayed through her head, <em>I don't even know why I wanted you like that, Its not like you're that pretty, there are plenty of girls that are a lot prettier than you are.<em> He was as bad as Embry. She wiped tears away and leaned against the wall trying to get herself together before class. Kim was walking by with Jared when she saw Zoey standing by herself against the wall by herself.

"I'm going to talk to Zoey," Kim told Jared.

"Ok," he smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you after class." she smiled and walked over to Zoey.

"Zoey," Kim said quietly and she looked up and Kim could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh hey Kim," she whispered.

"Zoey what's wrong?" she asked her.

"Its nothing Kim," Zoey told her as she wiped her eyes with her hands. "I'm ok."

"Is it Embry again?" Kim asked frustrated.

"No, Ethan just said some things and its not important," she told her and let out a sigh.

"Hey don't let him get to you," Kim told her. "He's just a stupid boy who wasn't even worth you're time." she added and Zoey smiled. "You can do much better than Ethan Reed."

"Thanks Kim," Zoey smiled.

"Hey why don't you come over tonight, I know it's a school night but you can sleep over if you want." Kim suggested.

'That sounds great," Zoey said. "And sounds like just what I need as well."

"Great so we'll go to your house and pack you a bag after school."

"Definitely." Zoey told her and Kim smiled.

"Lets get to class."

* * *

><p>When the two of them walked into class Kim took her seat towards the front and Zoey walked towards the back and slid into her seat in front of Paul. Zoey opened her notebook and got ready for class to start. She grabbed a pencil from her bag and let out a sigh as she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Paul.<p>

"What?" she asked.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she told him.

"Its not Embry again is it?" he growled.

"No, not Embry," she sighed.

"Ethan Reed," Paul growled.

"Would you stop growling," she said.

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," she sighed. "It just doesn't matter anymore."

"Z," Paul said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Paul, its really ok," she told him.

"We'll talk after school then," he told her.

"I'm going to Kim's after school," she told him. "I'm staying the night with her."

"Have fun then," Paul replied.

"Paul," she said as she laid her hand over his.. "I just…." she shook her head. "Never mind."

"Z," he said. "You know you can tell me anything," he told her. "I'm not going to tell anyone your secrets or anything you tell me."

"I know but you share a mind with the pack," she whispered.

"And I told you, I'm really good at blocking my thoughts," he told her. "now what did Ethan say to you?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before," she sighed and turned around.

* * *

><p>After school Kim rode home with Jacob and Zoey and then went upstairs with Zoey to her room. Kim sat on her bed as she packed what she would need for school tomorrow.<p>

"So is it ok for Paul to meet me at your house in the morning for our run?" she asked.

"Yeah its fine," Kim told her as Zoey continued to pack.

"What did Ethan say to you?" Kim asked her.

"Its nothing I haven't heard already Kim," she sighed as she zipped her bag. "I'm ready," she told her and Kim smiled and hopped off the bed and the two of them made their way to Kim's house.


	18. Paul's Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

When Kim and Zoey got to her house Kim led her inside and up to her bedroom. Zoey put her bag down and walked over and sat on the floor resting her back against Kim's bed and let out a sigh.

"So do you want to talk about what Ethan said?" Kim asked as she sat on the floor.

"Not really," Zoey sighed.

"Well then, what's the deal with you and Paul?" Kim asked curiously.

"We're friends Kim and that's it," she told her. "There's absolutely nothing going on between us," she sighed.

"Do you want something to happen between you two?"

"Paul doesn't do commitments," Zoey told her.

"I know," Kim sighed.

"But I do really like him, a lot more than I should," Zoey admitted.

"Maybe he likes you to," Kim said hopefully.

"Not like that Kim," Zoey sighed. "Never like that."

"You never know, it could happen," Kim said optimistically and Zoey shrugged as Kim's phone rang.

"Its Jared," Kim said happily and answered the phone.

"Jared."

"Hey Kimie," Jared said. "I'm on my way over," he told her.

"Jared, Zoey is over here with me today, she's staying over," Kim told him and Zoey heard how disappointed she sounded.

"I could bring Paul," Jared said helpfully.

"Hey Kim its ok, let Jared come over and spend some time with him, I'll go for a walk or something."

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Of course," Zoey nodded.

"Come on over," Kim told him and Zoey smiled. Kim finished talking to Jared and hung the phone up. "I'm going to meet him downstairs. Lets go," she told her and Zoey stood up and walked downstairs with Kim and they went outside.

"I'm going to disappear for a few minutes, have fun with Jared." Zoey told her.

Ok Zoey, be careful," Kim told her and Zoey smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Jared arrived at Kim's he had brought Paul with him. Jared walked over and leaned down and kissed her lips.<p>

"I thought Zoey was here," Paul said.

"She left," Kim told him. "Went for a walk."

"Was she trying to avoid me?" Paul asked quietly.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming with Jared or not so she didn't know you were coming." Kim told him. "I know she would have stayed if she knew." Kim assured him and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh," Paul sighed.

"You can probably catch up with her," Jared suggested. "Which way did she go?"

"That way," Kim pointed.

"Thanks," Paul smiled and ran off.

"Alone at last," Jared said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>Zoey decided to just walk over to the beach and hang out for a while. She hadn't heard from her dad since she got to La Push. She hoped he was just so busy working that he hadn't had a chance to call her or call her back because she had called him a few times. She let out a sigh and decided to call him. She stepped on the beach and pulled her cell phone out and called her dad after ringing a few times it went to voicemail and Zoey sighed and waited for the beep.<p>

"Hey daddy its me again," Zoey said. "I just wanted to talk to you so I could tell you everything that's going on." she sighed. "I miss you and…please call me." Zoey finished and hung the phone up. "Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Z," she heard someone say and she turned around and saw Paul behind her, shirtless of course wearing cut off blue jean shorts.

"Hey Paul,' she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't get my dad, I've tried several times and left several messages for him and I haven't heard anything back," she told him.

"I'm sure he's ok, he could be in a meeting or something."

"But he could have called me back, I left the first message the day I got here Paul and I haven't heard from him." she told him nervously. "It just worries me a little."

"I'm sure he's fine Z," Paul said as he took her hand in his. "He'll probably call you soon." he assured her.

"I hope so Paul," she said and Paul started walking and she fell in step beside him. After walking a few feet he sat down on the sand, Zoey let out a sigh and sat beside him.

"So are you going to tell me what Ethan said to you today?" Paul asked.

"How did you know where I was?" Zoey asked him.

"Well I went over to Kim's with Jared because he told me you were there and I wanted to talk to you. So when you weren't there Kim told me which way you went." he explained.

"Oh," she sighed. "Can't we talk about something else besides Ethan?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure," he shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," she sighed and he let out a sigh and laid down on the sand. Zoey looked down at him. He was so attractive, the guy lying in front of her that she wanted but couldn't have. She had no idea when she fell for him it just kind of happened somewhere between their morning runs and all the other times they spent together. Paul was the best friend she had here and one of the only people she could talk to about anything. Zoey let out a sigh and laid down on the sand as well lying her head on Paul's stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul asked but Zoey didn't have to look at him to know he had that sexy smirk on his face.

"Using your stomach as a pillow."

"Why?" he asked playfully.

"So I won't get sand in my hair," she told him.

"Oh that would be horrible, getting sand in your hair," he teased.

"Shut up," Zoey said and they fell silent.

"Ethan, at school today he said he didn't get me. That its was ok for me to sleep around with you but that I acted all innocent with him." she sighed. "I told him we weren't sleeping together that you didn't want me like that," she told him and let out a sigh.

"What did he say?" Paul asked quietly.

"That there must be something wrong with me because you want every girl like that," she told him. "Then he went on to say he didn't know why he wanted me like that, its not like I was that pretty, there are plenty of girls that are a lot prettier than me."

"Z," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So I apologized again for his nose and the he went on to ask me why my dad dumped me off on Jake and Billy, if he didn't want me either." she whispered.

"Zoey you know that's not true," Paul told her. "You know your dad didn't just dump you here." he told her and she rolled over and looked over at Paul.

"Then why haven't I heard from him since I've been here? Why hasn't he called me back?" she asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. "What if he's not busy or not in a meeting or on a plane somewhere. What if he's choosing not to call me back," she told him. "Or if he's just ignoring me," she said quickly.

"Zoey," he said. "If your dad is ignoring you or choosing not to call you back that's his loss," she smiled.

"Whatever," she said and laid back down with her head on his stomach and Paul ran his fingers through her hair.

"What about your mom?" Paul asked her. "Maybe she's heard from him?"

"That's impossible," she told him.

"Z," Paul whispered.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she told him.

"My mom died in a car accident," Paul told her. "I was six and she was coming to get me at school because I was sick. The roads were icy and she lost control of the car," Paul told her and took a deep breath. "She was….I mean she…," Zoey heard his voice break and looked over at him.

"Paul," she said and sat up. He let out a sigh and sat up as well.

"She went off the road, car hit a tree," he told her. "I was told she was stuck in the car for a couple of hours as they tried to get her out and died on the way to the hospital." Paul whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "All because I was sick and she was trying to get to me." he said quietly and Zoey wiped the tear that ran down his cheek.

"Its ok Paul," she told him and moved to sit beside him. She rubbed her hand across his back.

"I barely got any time with my parents," he told her. "My dad," he added angrily. "Anyway my dad, shortly after my mom dies like a month after she died my dad…he'd been spending a lot of time locked away from everything, in his room and I was lucky to have Jared's family, his mom looked after me like I was one of her kids." he said. "my dad killed himself one night because apparently life without my mom wasn't worth living," Paul told her. "I wasn't enough to keep him here, I just wasn't enough."

"Paul," Zoey said softly, she had no idea what to say to him so she laid her head on his shoulder. Paul looked over at her and smiled slightly. Then as if he realized what he had done, let his guard drop in a way he hadn't since he was a kid he stood up quickly.

"I have to go," Paul said quickly. "I'll see you later," he added and ran off. Zoey stared after him confused as to what happened.

* * *

><p>Paul couldn't believe he had told Zoey about his parents, he never told anyone about his mom and dad, but there he sat on the beach with her and the words just came spilling out of his mouth and he was unable to stop them. There was no telling what Zoey thought of him now. He had actually cried in front of her about his mom, the hot headed bad tempered jerk had cried in front of a girl over his mom.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Paul asked himself.

* * *

><p>When Paul ran off Zoey knew better than to go after him, she may not have known him that long but she knew when to leave him alone and now was one of those times. She let out a sigh and stood up and headed back to Kim's. When she got there Jared and Kim were sitting outside together on her porch.<p>

"Hey Zoey, did Paul find you?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"I don't know if Paul is ok," she said. "We were talking and I told him what Ethan said to me today and then all of a sudden he was telling me about his parents and then he just ran off." she said worried. "I don't know where he went."

"He told you about his parents?" Jared asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"he doesn't talk to anyone about what happened, especially about his dad," Jared told her. "He told you about his dad."

"Yes." she said. "Jared you're his best friend and his brother. I know you two have been friends since you were kids, I know you're the one he'll talk to, I just need to know he's ok," she told him. "because you may be Paul's best friend but Paul he's my best friend, the one person I can be completely honest with and not worry about what he'll think of me." she told him.

"I'll talk to him and call you ok," Jared told her.

"Thank you Jared," she whispered. "Is it ok if I go inside?" she asked Kim.

"Of course I'll be in soon," Kim told her and she nodded and went inside.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe he told her about his parents," Jared said shocked. "I know she's telling the truth but its so unpaul like."<p>

"I know," Kim said. "Zoey really likes Paul, she's somehow managed to fall for him." she sighed.

"I think he feels the same way," Jared sighed.

"But what about imprinting?" Kim asked.

"He hasn't looked Zoey in the eyes," Jared told her. "I think if he did he would definitely imprint on her." he told Kim. "I'm going to find Paul and I'll call you later ok,"

"Ok," Kim sighed and Jared leaned down and kissed her lips and then ran off.


	19. What Happened to Zoey's Mom?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

After leaving Kim and Zoey, Jared went to find Paul, he had a good idea that he would find him in the woods so that's where he headed. He only had to search five minutes before he found him.

"Hey," Jared said and Paul looked up at him.

"I thought you were with Kim," Paul said.

"Zoey seemed worried about you," Jared told him and plopped down beside him, Paul shrugged and let out a sigh. "She said you told her about your parents," Jared said surprised.

"I did, I have no idea why, it just came out, I always seem to be telling her stuff I don't tell anyone else," Paul admitted.

"She didn't go into any details about what you told her but she was worried about you," Jared told him. "You told her the truth?" he asked.

"Yes Jared I told her the truth," Paul sighed. "That my mom died in that car crash on her way to get me when I was a kid and that my dad killed himself," he whispered quietly. "I don't lie to Zoey."

"Zoey told me you were her best friend here, that you were the one person she could be completely honest with and not worry about what you'll think of her."

"Its like that for me to," Paul admitted.

"You didn't imprint on Zoey?" Jared asked him.

"No." he sighed and looked away.

"Have you even looked in her eyes at all to see if you would imprint on her?" Jared asked him.

"No," he whispered.

"Why not Paul?" he asked and Paul just shrugged and let out a sigh "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Paul told him.

"Paul are you afraid if you look Zoey in the eyes that you'll imprint on her?" he asked and Paul looked over at him. "Or are you afraid you won't."

"All I know is I don't want to mess up what I have with Zoey," he told him. "And we all know I'm really good at messing things up."

"Then call her, she'll be at Kim's," Jared told him and stood up and walked away leaving Paul alone.

* * *

><p>When Jared left him Paul still sat on the ground a few minutes alone. Zoey was worried about him after the way he left. She didn't think he was a loser, she was worried about him. He was thinking about what Jared asked him if he was afraid to look in Zoey's eyes because he might imprint on her or because he might not. He let out a sigh and stood up. The truth was that Paul didn't need an imprint to fall for Zoey, he was falling for her just fine on his own and the weird thing was he didn't mind the feelings he was feeling towards Zoey he just knew she deserved a lot better than him. He let out a sigh and made his way back to Kim's house to see Zoey.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kim went inside after Jared left Zoey was sitting in the living room on the couch.<p>

"Zoey," Kim said as she sat down beside her on the couch.

"Hey Kim," Zoey said.

"You know Paul could fall for you all on his own without an imprint," kim said.

"Yeah I guess," Zoey sighed. "But he's to busy fucking other girls to develop feelings like that for me."

"You never know," Kim said reassuringly.

"Guess not," she smiled.

"My dad will be home soon, he called while you were gone and I told him you were here, so he's picking up pizza on his way home and my mom will be home not to much later."

"Ok," Zoey said. "Sounds good," Zoey smiled as her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Paul. "Its Paul," she told Kim.

"Go on," Kim told her and Zoey smiled and answered it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Z," Zoey smiled.

"Yes Paul."

"I'm right outside Kim's house," he said. "Will you come out?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be right out," she told him and hung up the phone and looked at Kim. "Paul's outside."

"Go on out then and talk to him," Kim said giving her a smile and Zoey nodded and stood up taking a deep breath and walked out the front door and saw Paul was waiting in Kim's yard.

Zoey walked off Kim's porch to where Paul was standing.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Paul answered. "Sorry about running off like that and just leaving you there."

"Its ok," she told him. "As long as you're sure everything is ok."

"Everything's fine Z," he sighed and she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," she smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Paul said and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow," she said and he gave her a small smile and turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Zoey was walking down the hall to her next class when she heard someone call her name behind her.<p>

"Zoey," a male voice called. "Zoey Black." she stopped and turned around and saw a guy named Brayden walking towards her. Brayden had short dark hair, dark brown eyes and was totally hot.

"Brayden," Zoey smiled. "You need something?"

"A date with you Friday night," he told her and smiled, he had a nice smile to.

"What if I'm busy?" she asked.

"Are you?"

"No," she sighed.

"Go out with me Friday night," Brayden said.

"You'll pick me up at 7:00," she told him.

"See you Friday," he smiled and she smiled and walked down the hall.

When she was gone Embry, who had seen them talking walked over to Brayden.

"So Brayden, going out with Zoey this weekend," he said.

"Yeah," he smiled. "She seems really nice and she's hot to." he added.

"Yeah well I think there are a few things you need to know about Zoey Black," Embry told him.

"Like what?" Ethan asked confused.

"You do notice who she spends a majority of her time with don't you?" Embry asked.

"She's always with that Paul guy," Brayden answered.

"Yeah Zoey's always with that Paul guy," Embry repeated. "You know his reputation right?"

"Yeah he sleeps around with…." Brayden trailed off. "Zoey and Paul?" he asked and Embry nodded. "Really?" he asked as if he didn't believe him. "I didn't think she was like that."

"Me either," Embry said, "but now you know, so have fun on your date." he told him and walked away.

* * *

><p>That afternoon everyone was at Sam's. Zoey was talking to Leah and Kim in front of Sam's house.<p>

"Embry still won't talk to you?" Leah asked.

"He lives to make my life miserable," Zoey sighed. "But I do have another date Friday night."

"Who?" Kim asked excited.

"Brayden."

"He's really hot Zoey" Kim smiled.

"I know," Zoey smiled. "Hopefully this date goes better than the last one." she added as Paul walked up on the porch.

"You have a date?" Paul asked.

"Yeah Friday night with Brayden from school, he's in our history class," she told him.

"I know who you're talking about Zoey," Paul snapped "I don't like that guy, " Paul told her.

"So," Zoey said. "That's your problem not mine." she added and Leah and Kim looked over at her shocked.

"You shouldn't go out with him," he said as Leah and Kim looked at him.

"But I am," she told him and they turned to look at her

"But you don't even know him," Paul argued.

"And maybe that's why I'm going out with him," she pointed out.

"Yeah because that worked out so well with Ethan," Paul snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you Paul?" she asked upset. "Its not like I was doing anything Friday night and you're busy remember?" she asked and he looked at her confused.

"I'm busy," he said confused.

"You're fucking Tori Phillips Friday night!" she exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me," she told him.

"Trouble in paradise," Embry said sarcastically and they all turned to look at him.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now," Zoey said as she glared at Embry.

"So Zoey what is so wrong with you that not even Paul wants you?" he asked.

"Embry don't," Leah said and he turned to look at her and then looked back at Zoey.

"Have you even heard from your dad since you got here?" he asked and Zoey glanced at Paul and he shook his head. "He just dump you off on Jake and Billy because not even he wants you," Embry said meanly. "I mean he didn't even drive you here he made you come by yourself."

"He had to work," Zoey said softly as Jacob walked over to join them.

"Keep telling yourself that Zoey, you do know the truth," Embry smirked. "He didn't want you with him so he shipped you off here," he added cruelly.

"Embry," Paul growled. "Leave her alone," he added angrily, he was shaking slightly.

"Where's your mom Zoey?" Embry asked just to be mean. "She not want you either? Is that why she's never been around?" he asked spitefully and Zoey gasped as her eyes filled with tears

"EMBRY!" Jacob yelled. "THAT"S ENOUGH!" he yelled again, he was shaking more than Paul.

"I hate you," Zoey cried and ran off towards the woods.

"Get control Jake," Leah told him and he took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"What Jake?" Embry asked and Jacob stared at his best friend, not believing how he was behaving, like he wanted to hurt Zoey.

"The reason her mom isn't around is because she's dead you asshole," Jacob said angrily and Leah gasped in shock.

"Oh no," Kim said.

"Zoey," Paul whispered, he was still shaking slightly as he stared off in the direction Zoey ran off. Kim walked over to stand beside him.

"Maybe you should calm down and go and find her," Kim told him and Paul nodded as he took a few deep breaths and looked at Jacob who nodded for him to go ahead and he ran off in the direction he saw Zoey run.

"Embry you really need to get over your need to hurt Zoey," Jacob told him. "Because hurting her isn't helping you or anyone else," Jacob told him. "Get over it and leave her alone Embry," Jacob warned.

"Or what?" Embry asked arrogantly.

"You don't want to know," Jacob said calmly and walked away.

* * *

><p>Paul ran into the woods after Zoey, the last words Jacob said still running through his head Zoey's mom was dead. That was why she didn't want to talk about her with him. He wondered what happened to Zoey's mom and if she would tell him about her. He let out a sigh and continued to look for Zoey. He had no idea what happened to him since he met Zoey, how one tiny girl had managed to change him and she wasn't even his imprint. He had no idea how she managed to make him fall for her, how she managed to break through his defenses but there was just something about Zoey about when he was with her that made him tell her things he wouldn't tell anyone else. He honestly liked just being around Zoey and the thought of anyone hurting her, even his pack brother, infuriated him. He considered her his best friend in a different way than Jared was his best friend and Jared was right about him not looking her in the eyes, if he didn't look her in the eyes he couldn't imprint on her or not imprint on her. Because the truth was the more time he spent with Zoey the more he, a guy who swore he would fight the imprint to the death, the more he didn't want an imprint unless it was Zoey, so not looking her in the eyes was his way of keeping both of them safe, Zoey could love whoever she wanted to and not be stuck with him and he could continue sleeping with other girls. Paul let out a frustrated sigh, where the hell was she?<p>

"Damn it Zoey! Where the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm right here," he heard her say and he knew she had been crying. He turned around and walked over to where she was sitting against a tree, she had her legs hugged to her chest as he sat down by her.

"What happened to her?" Paul asked quietly and Zoey looked over at him and wiped the tears away with the back of her hands. Paul looked over at her still intentionally not looking in her eyes.

"My birth was really difficult on my mom's body," she told Paul as her eyes filled with more tears and she wiped them away. "I have no idea if she knew it was going to happen or if this was just the way it happened," she shook her head. "Well my mom went into labor and they went to the hospital and after she had me, there was a lot of blood lost, like more than normal according to my dad like not even an hour after giving birth to me she died," she told him. "I never knew her and its my fault," she wept as tears fell down her cheeks. "I killed my mom." she sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

"Zoey no," Paul whispered. "Its not your fault," he told her. "They couldn't have known she would die."

"But if she had never had me she might still be alive," Zoey whispered.

"Z, don't even go there," he told her. "Come here," he said and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest and Paul felt her tears hitting his bare chest. "You can't blame yourself for what happened Zoey, its not your fault," he said softly.

"Yeah I can," she sniffed.

"You shouldn't Zoey," he whispered and she looked up at him.

"You didn't have to come find me," she whispered.

"I wanted to," Paul told her. "Embry shouldn't have said what he did to you," Paul told her. "I swear I'm going to kick his ass whether you want me to or not."

"Stay out of trouble Paul," she told him.

"Z," he said and she pulled away to look at him. "We're friends and I don't like it when people intentionally hurt my friends, pack brother or not, he needs to stop hurting you," he told her.

"I'll be ok," she said quietly.

"You still haven't heard from your dad?" he asked.

"Nothing," she told him.

"I'm sure he'll call you soon."

"I hope so," she sighed. "So you really don't like Brayden?" she asked.

"No," he sighed.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked her.

"I don't guess so but I am going out with him Friday night so if there's something I should know about Brayden or some reason I shouldn't go out with him tell me now Paul."

"No," Paul said shaking his head. "There isn't anything you need to know about Brayden," he sighed. "Or any reason you shouldn't go out with him," he added quietly. _other than I don't want you to. He added to himself. _ "I hope things work out." he told her. _Even though you should be with me. he added to himself.  
><em>

"I hope things work out to," she sighed.

"I mean we don't want you giving anymore guys bloody noses." he teased and she smiled.

"Well as long as he behaves he won't get a bloody nose," Zoey told him and Paul smiled and shook his head.

"You ready to head back?" he asked her.

"Not really," she admitted. "But I guess I have to some time right?"

"Well yeah," Paul said. "But it doesn't necessarily mean you have to right now." he added.

"Good," she said.

"I know Jake's probably worried about you." Paul told her.

"I guess so," she sighed. "Fine lets go," she told him and Paul stood up then took her hands in his and pulled her up with him.

"Lets go," he said and they started their walk back to Sam's.

* * *

><p>Paul and Zoey walked back to Sam's in silence for the first few minutes.<p>

"So you really haven't heard from your dad since you got here?" Paul asked her.

"No Paul and it worries me because its not like him to not call me back when I call him. I keep thinking something happened to him, because he calls me back when I call him." she told him.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he lost his cell phone or is somewhere where he can't get a signal." Paul told her.

"I really hope that's it," she sighed.

"I didn't say anything about your dad not calling you and I haven't thought about it when I'm phased either." he told her.

"Ok," she said confused. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you looked over at me when Embry said something about you not hearing from your dad," he told her. "And I just want you to know I wouldn't do that to you, tell anyone what you tell me."

"I believe you Paul," she said quietly.

"Good, because I was really hoping you knew I wouldn't tell anyone anything you told me."

"I know that Paul," she sighed. "I trust you."


	20. Paul to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

Friday night finally arrived and Zoey was looking at her reflection in the mirror one last time before her date with Brayden. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a brown lacy one shoulder top. She put on a touch of make up and left her hair down, curling it so it hung in waves. She slipped on a pair of brown boots and grabbed her purse as she looked at the time. It was almost 7:00. She walked out of her bedroom and to the living room and saw Jacob sitting on the couch, Billy was sitting at the end of the couch.

"What are you two doing?" Zoey asked.

"Well I'm seeing you off on your date and then I have to pick up Mikaela, I'm taking her to some show she wants to see in Seattle." Jacob told her.

"Oh well, have fun," Zoey said and he smiled as there was a knock on the door. Zoey went to answer it but Jacob ran past her and opened it first. She let out a sigh as she looked over at him.

"Brayden," Jacob said.

"Jacob," he replied. "Is Zoey ready?"

"Yes I am," she told him and walked over. "Go pick up your girlfriend Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Be careful Zo," Jacob told her.

"I will Jake," she told him. "Bye Uncle Billy," she called as she walked out the door and Jacob shut it behind her.

"Hey," Zoey said when she was outside.

"Zoey you look beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly and Brayden placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to his truck. He took her out to eat at a restaurant in Seattle. After parking the car he led her inside the restaurant and were shown to a table. After placing their orders Brayden glanced over at her and smiled.

"So where did you move from?" he asked.

"California," she answered.

"So are you settling in here ok, I know it must be different than what you're used to."

"It is but I like it here." she told him.

"Does Paul have anything to do with that?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess he does," Zoey told him.

"You spend a lot of time alone with him," Brayden said.

"Yeah, I consider him my best friend here." she told him.

"Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know I've never asked him." she sighed.

"Oh," Brayden said.

"So are we doing anything after dinner?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah, I have big plans for us after dinner," he told her and she smiled.

* * *

><p>At 8:00 Paul stood outside Tori Phillips house, he knocked on the door and Tori opened it a few seconds later.<p>

"Come in Paul," she smiled and moved aside so he could walk in. Tori closed the door behind him.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him.

"Just you baby," he whispered seductively and she smiled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him and placed his lips against her neck. "Which way is the bedroom?" he asked and Tori smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got inside her bedroom Paul immediately pulled her to him and placed his lips against her neck Tori ran her fingers across his arms and leaned into him as Paul continued to kiss her neck and she let out a moan as Paul ran his hands across her back pulling her body against his as he lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head letting it fall to the floor. He placed his lips on her shoulder and looked down at her as he reached around to undo her bra.

* * *

><p>Brayden and Zoey had finished dinner and were on their way to whatever Brayden had planned next. After driving away from the restaurant Brayden pulled over to the side of the road a hidden spot near the woods and put the car in park. He undid his seat belt and slid over next to Zoey in his truck and undid her seat belt.<p>

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked and he leaned over and kissed her lips and started kissing her neck.

"Brayden!" she exclaimed and pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on Zoey," he said and kissed her neck. "You don't have to act all innocent with me," he told her as ran his hands under her shirt and pushed it up and placed kisses on her chest.

"Brayden!" she said and slapped him across the face. "Stop!" she demanded.

"Zoey I know all about you,"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and he ran his hands between her legs up her inner thigh and popped the button on her jeans and slipped his hand inside her pants running his fingers across her panties.

"Get your hands off me," she said angrily and went to push him away.

"Zoey you don't have to act this way, Embry told me all about you, I know you're fucking Paul." he said. "So you might as well fuck me to."

"Embry Call doesn't know a damn thing about me, get your hands off me." she demanded. "I'm not doing anything with you," she told him.

"Yes you are," he told her and kissed her lips as he went to run his other hand under her shirt, when Zoey tried to pull away her shirt ripped exposing her bra. Brayden just smiled and placed his lips on her bra as he went to undo it.

"Brayden," she said and he pulled away and looked at her.

"What? I would prefer if you didn't talk to me," he told her and she drew back and punched him in the nose and he yelled out on pain and grabbed his nose which was bleeding.

"I would prefer for you not to touch me you asshole." she said angrily and Brayden opened the door.

"OUT!" Brayden yelled.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she grabbed her purse.

"OUT NOW!" he told her and slid away from her.

"Brayden I don't know where we are," she said quietly.

"I don't care," he said and gave her a push out of the truck and drove off reaching over to shut the door as he did.

* * *

><p>When Zoey hit the ground after Brayden pushed her out of the truck she landed twisting her right leg under her.<p>

"Ouch," Zoey said and her eyes filled with tears. She had no idea where she was or how she would get home. At least she managed to grab her purse before he pushed her out. She opened her purse and took her cell phone out. She scrolled through her numbers and tried to call Jacob first but when it went straight to voicemail she figured he was still at whatever show he was taking Mikaela to so she tried Leah and it rung a few times but she didn't answer either, then Zoey tried Kim who didn't answer either. Then she tried Embry who of course didn't answer. She didn't have a number for Sam or Emily. The only other person she could call was Paul and he was supposed to be with Tori but he was her last hope so she called him.

* * *

><p>Paul went to undo Tori's bra when he heard his phone ringing.<p>

"Damn it," he cursed. "I'm sorry babe but I have to get that, it could be about work." he told her and placed a kiss on her neck and got his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello." he answered.

"Paul," Zoey said softly.

"Z," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Brayden, kind of kicked me out of his truck, I have no idea where I am and I really need someone to come get me."

"Z, I'm kind of busy," he told her.

"Oh you're still with Tori," she said. "I'm sorry I tried Jake, Kim, Leah and even Embry but no one answered," she told him trying not to cry.

"Well Leah is working," Paul told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Z."

"Don't worry about me Paul I'll figure out something," she told him and hung up the phone and tears fell from her eyes as she stood up and tried to walk but fell down when she put pressure on her ankle. "Damn it," she cursed. How the hell was she going to get anywhere if she couldn't put pressure on her foot. She tried calling Jacob and Kim again but they still didn't answer their phones and more tears fell from her eyes as she tried to stand again to walk towards the woods but didn't get far before she fell.

* * *

><p>Paul stared at the phone after Zoey hung up. Tori walked over and he felt her fingers run across his back and then her lips press against his back and he turned around to look at her.<p>

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Of course." he added and slipped his phone in his pocket as Tori pressed kisses on his chest.

"_Some friend you are, You'd rather stay here and fuck this slut than go help your best friend_ ," It seemed maybe he did have a conscience or something was arguing with him to get Zoey. _"You need to go get Zoey, who knows what he tried to do to her, she's scared and alone and possibly hurt." _Was his wolf arguing with him? Because that wasn't possible. He hadn't imprinted on Zoey, so there's no reason his wolf would be arguing with him about it.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Its…." _"Go get Zoey!"_

"What?" Tori asked.

"Actually that phone call was important and I have to go." he told her.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my best friend needs me, she's hurt."

"She?" Tori asked.

"Yes her name's Zoey, I have to go."

"Paul you've been trying to get me to sleep with you for weeks and you're just going to walk out on me?" she asked appalled.

"Yes," he said.

"Paul if you leave right now, you won't get another chance with me." she told him.

"Well I guess I missed my chance then, Zoey needs me and she means a hell of a lot more to me than you do," he told her and made his way out of Tori's house calling Zoey as he did.

* * *

><p>Zoey was still sitting on the ground near the woods when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Paul calling her. She took a deep breath before answering.<p>

"Paul," she answered and he could tell from her voice she had been crying.

"Z, where are you?" Paul asked. "I'm coming to get you," he told her.

"I don't know Paul," she told her.

"Where were you coming from?" he asked her.

"A restaurant in Seattle. We were headed back to La Push but I don't know where he pulled off at, I know I'm near some woods." she told him.

"I'll find you Z, just keep your phone near you, I'll be there as soon as I can," he told her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>When Paul hung his phone up. He tried to figure out the best way to find Zoey and he knew it would be as a wolf because he could smell her. So he tied his shorts to his ankle after he slipped his phone in his pocket and phased and ran through the woods trying to find Zoey. It took Paul about ten minutes for his wolf to find Zoey. When he found her he phased back to human and put his shorts on. She was sitting a little away from the woods but where no one could see her from the road. He could already tell something was wrong, that she was hurt.<p>

"Z," Paul said and she turned around.

"Paul," she said relieved and he ran over to her. His eyes scanned her body and he saw her shirt was ripped and her pants were undone.

"Z, what happened?" Paul asked as he sat by her.

"Brayden," she answered.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he said.

"Brayden was driving back from the restaurant, he was asking all these questions about me and you when we were at the restaurant." she told him. "Anyway we were driving back and he pulled over and turned his truck off and slid over next to me and started kissing me and I pushed him away. He told me not to act innocent with him and he pushed my shirt up and started kissing me again so I slapped him and told him to stop," she said and took a deep breath. "He said he knew all about me and he ran his hand between my legs and undid the button on my jeans and put his hand in my pants,"

"Damn it." Paul cursed.

"I tried to push him away and he told me that Embry told him all about me about how I was fucking you so I might as well fuck him to." she said as her eyes filled with tears and they fell down her cheeks. Paul wiped them away with his thumbs. "I told him I wasn't doing anything with him and he said I was and started running his hands up my shirt and I said something else and he pulled away to look at me at me and tell me he would prefer if I didn't talk and so I punched him in the nose," Paul smiled. "That's when he opened the door and ordered me out of his truck and I told him I didn't know where we were and he didn't care and pushed me out as he drove off."

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "How bad are you hurt Zoey?"

"It hurts to put pressure on my foot." she told him. "My foot and ankle are hurting really bad actually."

"I'm going to take care of you Z," he told her. "First I'm taking you to Sam and Emily's, she'll look at your foot, then I'm going to kick Embry's ass for talking to Brayden about you and Brayden's ass for thinking he had the right to touch you." he told her. "Now I'll help you stand up," he said and he did and he put his arms around her waist to help her walk.

"Where's your truck?"

"I ran here as a wolf," he told her. "It was the quickest way to find you and that's all I was worried about." he added. "You're not going to be able to walk all the way back." he sighed and scooped her up in his arms.

"You can't carry me all the way back," she told him.

"I wasn't planning on it." he told her. "You're going to ride me back."

"What?" she asked.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm going to get far enough into the woods and then I'll phase and you can ride on my back as a wolf to Sam's, it will be quicker." he told her as they walked into the woods. A few minutes later he sat her down on the ground and started to strip his shorts off.

"Paul!" she exclaimed as he let his shorts fall to the ground.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Just make sure you hold on tight and try not to pull my hair."

"ok," she whispered and Paul walked a few steps away and tied his shorts to his ankle and phased. He walked over to Zoey and sat down in front of her. She stared at the beautiful silver wolf in front of her, he was so beautiful.

"Paul," she whispered and reached up to touch the wolf's face. "Wow, you're beautiful," she said as she ran her hand down his neck. Paul laid down on the ground and Zoey climbed on his back and held on to his neck. Paul stood up and looked back at her as if asking her if she was ready and making sure she was holding on.

"I'm ready," she told him and Paul took off running toward Sam's.

* * *

><p>When Paul reached the edge of the woods in front of Sam's he laid down on the ground and Zoey got off his back. The wolf then trotted back to the woods and a few seconds later Paul emerged wearing his cutoff shorts. He picked Zoey up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked towards Sam's.<p>

"I'm sorry I interrupted things with Tori," Zoey apologized.

"Its really ok Z," he told her.

"Did you get to finish things with her?"

"No Z," he sighed. "I didn't."

"I'm sorry Paul, I know you've wanted Tori for a while, sorry I ruined things," she told him. "Maybe she'll give you another chance."

"No, she said if I left to come get you I wouldn't get another chance."

"Paul I…"

"Don't even worry about it Z," he told her. "You're my best friend and you mean more to me than she ever will," he said and Zoey smiled. "And I'd make the same choice again." he said as he opened the door to Sam's and walked inside. Emily was in the kitchen and when Paul walked in with Zoey her eyes widened.

"Paul what happened?"

"Brayden happened," he told her. "Will you look at her right ankle Emily?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Go put her on the couch, I'm right behind you."

When Paul walked into the other room Sam was on the couch. When he saw Paul carrying Zoey he quickly stood up and Paul laid her on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Brayden the guy she was on a date with happened," Paul told him. "It seems Embry had a little talk with Brayden before their date about me and Zoey. So when he wouldn't keep his hands off of her she punched him in the nose and he pushed her out of his truck. Her ankle is hurt." Paul told him. "As soon as I know she's ok, I'm going to deal with Embry since no one else will."

"While Emily is taking care of Zoey, I want to talk to you," Sam told him and Paul nodded as Emily walked in with a change of clothes.

"We'll be outside," Sam told her and Zoey glanced over at Paul.

"I'll be right back Z," Paul told her and she nodded and Paul followed Sam outside.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Paul got outside Sam turned to look at Paul.<p>

"Ok Paul what is going on with you and Zoey?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing Sam, we're friends," Paul told him.

"I thought you were supposed to be fucking Tori Phillips tonight."

"I was," Paul told him. "But Zoey called me and needed me so I left Tori because Zoey needed me."

"And you didn't fuck Tori?" Sam asked surprised.

"No," Paul answered. "No Zoey needed me and she's like my best friend and Zoey means a lot more to me than Tori ever will."

"But you've been after Tori for weeks," Sam said shocked and Paul let out a sigh.

"I know but that's just not important anymore." Paul told him.

"You finally imprinted on Zoey," Sam said happily.

"No." Paul stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok," Sam said. "Have you even looked Zoey in the eyes, really looked her in the eyes to even see if you would imprint?"

"No." he said and Sam let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why?"

"I don't want Zoey forced into being with me."

"Why? You afraid she'll punch you in the nose to," Sam teased and Paul smiled.

"No," he sighed. "I just….I can't look her in the eyes,." he whispered.

"Why Paul?" Sam asked curiously and Paul sat on his porch. Sam let out a sigh and sat next to him.

"I just can't," he whispered.

"You could imprint on her," Sam told her. "What if you imprinted on her?"

"What if I didn't?" Paul asked quietly.

"What if you did?" Sam said.

"But what if I didn't," he said painfully.

"Wait a minute," Sam said as if realizing something. "Do you want to imprint on Zoey?" Sam asked shocked.

"The truth?"

"Always."

"The truth is; I don't need an imprint to make me fall in love with Zoey because she's managed to make me do that all on her own." Paul admitted.

"Paul I…"

"And I want Zoey to want me without an imprint."

"You should talk to her," Sam told him.

"She doesn't want me like that and she'll never love me anyway," Paul sighed. "Anyway, I could never be good enough for Zoey ."

"Paul you're a better guy than a lot of people, you included, think you are."

"She said that once to." Sam smiled.

"See she already knows how great you can be, just talk to her Paul."

* * *

><p>"Ok Zoey, I brought you something to change into since your shirt is ripped and I'm going to have to get you to take your jeans off so I can get a good look at your ankle."<p>

"Ok," she sighed and took her shirt off and put the t-shirt on Emily handed her.

"So Paul came and got you after your date went bad?"

"Yeah I didn't think he was going to and I couldn't get anyone else on the phone." she told her.

"Why didn't you call us, Sam would have came and got you."

"Well I didn't have your number," Zoey sighed.

"Oh well the important thing is you're going to be ok and Paul came and got you." Emily told her and Zoey nodded. "Let's get these jeans off of you," she said.

"Ok," Zoey sighed.

"I'll help you stand up," she told her and Zoey stood up and held onto the couch with one hand while she used the other to try to get her jeans off. Zoey tried to stand on both feet but just putting a little pressure on her foot hurt it.

"Ouch," she said and jerked her foot back up.

"Ok," Emily said. "I'm going to go get Paul to help me ok?"

"Sure," Zoey said quietly and Emily helped her sit down and walked out to get Paul.


	21. Look Me in the Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

Emily walked to the door and opened it and saw Sam and Paul sitting on the porch.

"Paul," Emily said and both guys turned to look at her. "Can you step in here and help me for just a second?"

"Of course," Paul said and stood up.

"He'll be right back," Emily told Sam and he nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Paul asked worriedly when they were inside.<p>

"Nothing's wrong but we need to get Zoey's jeans off of her and it hurts for her to put pressure on her foot."

"Ok just tell me what I need to do," Paul said.

"Don't use this as an opportunity to try to check Zoey out naked." Emily warned him.

"Emily, that never even crossed my mind, I wouldn't do that to her." he said quietly.

"You actually really like her and care about her don't you?"

"Yes I do Emily," Paul sighed as they walked in the room. Paul walked over to Zoey and extended his hands to her. She placed both hands in his and he pulled her up and Zoey stood not putting pressure on her right foot.

"So looks like I'm finally going to get to see you naked," Paul teased and Zoey shook her head.

"Paul," she said embarrassed.

"Well I guess not completely naked," he said. "Ok Emily is going to get your jeans off of you just hold on to me, I won't let you fall."

"I know," she said and Emily slid her jeans down.

"Ok Zoey I need you to get these off your legs.

"Hold on," Paul said and he placed his hands on her bare hips and picked her up and Emily slid them off her left foot and then gently pulled them off her right foot. She winced a little as they came off and Paul put her back down. Zoey noticed Paul didn't even try to look at her while she was standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and panties, the Paul she met the first day she got here would definitely be looking at her. Emily laid her jeans on the couch and then Paul picked her up again Emily slid the shorts over her feet and he sat her back down and Emily pulled them up and then Paul helped her sit back down.

"I'm going back outside with Sam, Emily will come and get me when she's got your foot all checked out."

"Ok," she said quietly and Paul walked out of the room and went back to join Sam outside.

"Ok now lets have a look at your ankle," Emily said and she started feeling around her ankle and Zoey winced when she touched it.

"I really don't think its broken, its swollen so we need to put some ice on it and keep it wrapped for a while. Which also means you're gong to have to stay off of it for a little while."

"Ok," Zoey sighed clearly not happy about not being able to walk on her ankle.

"I'm going to get Paul and Sam and some ice," Emily told her. "Plus everyone else will be over soon,"

"Really, isn't it kind of late?"

"No they all went out on dates tonight and Leah will be finishing up patrol so we're all getting together to watch a movie."

"Ok," Zoey sighed and Emily walked away and told Paul and Sam to come back in. She put some ice in a bag and handed it to Paul.

"Go take care of Zoey," she told him and he took the ice and walked into the other room and sat down with her on the couch.

"Let me see your ankle." he said and he placed it in his lap and put the ice on it.

"You need anything or want anything?" Paul asked her.

"No, I'm ok," she told him.

* * *

><p>It was only about thirty minutes later when Jacob and Mikaela walked in Sam's house and saw that Zoey was on the couch with Paul and she now had her ankle wrapped.<p>

"What happened?" Jacob asked when he saw her and rushed over.

"Date didn't go so well," Zoey told him.

"Brayden did this," Jacob asked angrily.

"Yep," Zoey said.

"Brayden may have done this but it all comes back to Embry," Paul said angrily.

"How is this Embry's fault?" Jacob asked and Paul looked over at Zoey.

"Might as well tell him," she sighed and Paul quickly explained what happened.

"Damn it," Jacob said. "I'm going to kick Brayden's ass." he growled.

"And I'm going to deal with Embry, this has gone on long enough," Paul growled angrily.

"Paul," Zoey said. "Don't go getting into any trouble."

"Z," he said. "Don't worry about it ok." she shook her head. "He'll be here soon," Paul told her and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he told her and stood up and walked out of the room. Jacob sat next to her.

"Zoey," he said and she looked over at him.

"I'm ok Jake," she told him.

"Zoey tell me the truth, are you in love with Paul?" Jacob asked.

"Jake it doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Zo," he said.

"Jake," she sighed.

"Just tell me Zoey, I won't get mad."

"Yes Jake," she admitted. "I've somehow managed to fall in love with Paul." she told him. "But I can't do anything about it because he could imprint on some other girl so I'm ok with it."

"Zo," Jacob said softly and she looked over at him and he saw a tear run down her cheek. "I'm sorry Zoey," he said quietly and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I think he might actually feel the same way about you Zoey, without an imprint."

"I doubt it," she sighed.

"I don't," Jacob said. "I see how he looks at you and treats you." she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "So Paul's the one who came and got you."

"Yes, I couldn't get anyone else on the phone." she said quietly.

"But what about Tori Phillips?" Jacob asked curiously.

"He left without fucking her," Zoey told him.

"Really, that's so unpaul like," he said.

"I know."

"He left a girl he's been after for weeks to come and get you, because you needed him." Jacob said.

"I know," she sighed. "but I doubt he feels the same way."

"Why?"

"Because he had to help Emily get my jeans off because it hurts to put pressure on my right foot and he didn't even try to look at me, while I was standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and panties," she told him. "And you know Paul would definitely be trying to look at a half naked girl if he was attracted to me."

"That doesn't mean anything Zoey," he told her.

"Whatever Jake," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Paul walked outside to get some time by himself. He couldn't believe Sam told him to tell Zoey the truth about how he felt, like she would ever feel the same way about him. Like Zoey could love him without an imprint. If she did love him without an imprint would he even want to try with her. Maybe he should just look her in the eyes and get it over with and he either imprints on her or he doesn't but at least he managed to fall in love with her without an imprint, at least that was something for him at least. A few minutes after Paul walked outside Embry was walking through Sam's yard. When Paul saw him he walked off the porch to meet him.<p>

"Did you talk to Brayden before his date with Zoey?" he asked angrily.

"Well I thought he deserved to know what kind of girl Zoey was."

"Embry you have no idea what kind of girl Zoey is because you're to busy making her life miserable and intentionally hurting her to get to know her." he said as he was shaking slightly.

"Whatever," Embry rolled his eyes and went to walk past him but Paul grabbed his arm.

"Zoey is not what you think she is and Brayden did try to sleep with her and when she refused he pushed her out of his truck and she hurt her ankle," he said angrily.

"Maybe she shouldn't have been teasing him and he wouldn't have pushed her out of truck," Embry told him and Paul drew back and his fist connected with Embry's face and Embry fell to the ground. Embry stood up and glared at Paul they were both shaking as Paul hit him again and they both exploded into wolves and started fighting, rolling around and biting and growling at each other. Jared and Kim walked in Sam's yard at this time and Jared saw them.

"Embry and Paul, damn it." he cursed. "Go inside, hurry, get Sam and Jake," he told her and she ran past them as Jared started stripping his shorts off to see if he could do anything.

* * *

><p>When Kim ran inside Sam was in the kitchen with Emily.<p>

"Kim what is it?" Sam asked.

"Embry and Paul, fighting, in wolf form," she told him.

"Damn it, Embry's had this coming for a while," Sam said. "I actually hope Paul's winning," he added.

"JAKE!" Sam yelled "Embry and Paul are fighting outside," he said and Jacob jumped up and ran out.

"Damn it guys you can't leave me here on this couch." she told them as Jacob and Sam stripped off their shorts and phased as they jumped off the porch.

When Jacob and Sam got outside it seemed as if Paul was getting the best of Embry but they both seemed to be bleeding. Jared was running around them trying to figure out the best way to break them up as Quill walked in the yard.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Go inside ok," he said to Amanda and she ran inside as Quill phased.

* * *

><p>"Somebody help me get off this damn couch right now because I want to know what the hell is going on," Zoey said angrily and Emily and Kim walked over with her.<p>

"I think you should stay here," Kim told her.

"No help me get up and get to the kitchen because when Paul walks through that door he's not going to avoid talking to me," she told them.

"Fine," Kim said and she helped Zoey stand up and they somehow managed to get her to the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Outside Sam and Jacob managed to break up Embry and Paul but Paul was still furious as he stared at Embry.<p>

_Look at what you've done to Zoey- Paul said and he replayed the whole night for them in his mind. Being with Tori and getting the phone call from Zoey, how she had called everyone and no one answered the phone, how he told her he was busy, the internal battle he had with himself about going to get Zoey before telling Tori he was leaving to go get Zoey without fucking her and what Tori had said:_

"_Actually that phone call was important and I have to go." he told her._

"_Are you serious?" Tori asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, my best friend needs me, she's hurt."_

"_She?" Tori asked._

"_Yes her name's Zoey, I have to go."_

"_Paul you've been trying to get me to sleep with you for weeks and you're just going to walk out on me?" she asked appalled._

"_Yes," he said._

"_Paul if you leave right now, you won't get another chance with me." she told him. "This is it."  
>"Well I guess I missed my chance then, Zoey needs me and she means a hell of a lot more to me than you do,"<em>

_All the guys were to shocked to say anything because next Paul showed them what she looked like when he found her the ripped shirt, how she had been crying. Then he flashed to him carrying her on his back as a wolf to Sam's. Then he showed them how much Embry hurt Zoey with his words, he replayed one time when they talked about it and all the guys stood there in their wolf form shocked. Embry phased back to human first and looked at the wolf Paul in front of him who phased back seconds later._

"I didn't realize you imprinted on Zoey," Embry said quietly.

"I haven't imprinted on Zoey," Paul said as the rest of the guys phased back and put their shorts on.

"But you love her, I can see that," Embry said.

"Jared go get some shorts for Embry and Paul." Sam told him and he nodded and ran to Sam's house.

"Embry you need to apologize to Zoey because this has gone on long enough," Sam told him. "And if you can't say anything nice to her, just don't talk to her," he added and Embry nodded. Jared ran back out and handed Paul and Embry their shorts and they put them on.

"Lets get inside," Sam told them and they all walked inside. All the girls were in the kitchen when they walked in. Embry looked at Zoey who was sitting at the table. He noticed her ankle was wrapped up. He walked over to her.

"Zoey," Embry said.

"Alright everyone, to the other room," Sam told them and everyone walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Zoey," Embry said as he sat in the chair by her. "I'm sorry about what happened with Brayden, I should never have said anything to him." he told her. "I'm sorry about all the things I've said to you and I know I've hurt you a lot and I now know the things I've said aren't true," he sighed. "I'm sorry you got hurt Zoey."

"I'm ok," she told him and he nodded and stood up but sat back down.

"I'm really sorry I was to busy being mad at you to realize I was hurting you."

"Its fine Embry," she sighed.

"Paul may not have imprinted on you but he loves you," Embry told her and stood up and walked to join everyone else.

* * *

><p>When Embry walked in the other room to join everyone else Paul went to go talk to Zoey. When he got in the kitchen he saw Zoey standing up and trying to walk into the other room. She turned and grabbed onto the table and tried to walk to join everyone else but her foot got caught on the chair and she started to fall but Paul ran over and caught her.<p>

"I've got you," he said.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I want to talk to you before you go back in there." he said and she nodded and Paul helped her sit down in a chair. He walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Z," he said. "I…." he placed his hands on her legs. "I…" he said and he laid his head on her lap.

"Zoey," he said.

"What is it Paul?"

"Will you…Do you think you'll feel like having lunch with me tomorrow, just the two of us at my house?"

"I think I will," she told him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Why can't we talk about it now?" she asked.

"To many ears listening," he told her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone was leaving. Jacob was going to take Mikaela home before he went home.<p>

"Zoey do you want to ride with us?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake I'm ok, go take Mikaela home."

"Zoey…."

"I'll make sure she gets home Jake," Paul said and Jacob looked over at Paul.

"Ok," he said. "We'll talk when I get home Zoey ok,"

"Ok Jake, be careful." she told him and he nodded and left with Mikaela.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked Zoey.

"Yeah because its going to take a while for us to get me home with my ankle."

"You really think I'd make you walk," Paul said and he scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked out of Sam's house and headed towards Zoey's house.

"Paul maybe we can talk now since we're alone," she suggested. "Whatever it is you want to talk to me about tomorrow."

"ok," he sighed and he stopped walking and gently sat her down. "Lets sit," he said and he helped her sit on the ground then sat beside her.

"Ok Zoey this isn't easy for me and the truth is I've never done this before with anyone especially a girl."

"Paul just tell me," she said. "You can tell me anything?"

"I really hope so Zoey because I don't want to ruin things between us."

"Paul just tell me ok," she said and took his hand in hers. "Please just tell me."

"Ok, I'll tell you Zoey." he said and took a deep breath.

"Paul."

"Zoey we've been hanging out a lot and I really like you."

"I really like you to Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"We've been spending so much time together which I really like, I wasn't sure if this would work with us at first but it has." he said. "You've become my best friend, a girl I would do anything for." he went on. "But somewhere, somehow things changed at least for me and I kept trying to find more excuses to be around you." he admitted nervously. "And picking a fight with you over going out for Brayden for no other reason than I just didn't want you to go out with him because I was a little jealous." he told her and Zoey looked shocked. Why would he be jealous over her going out with a guy?

"Paul, why would you be jealous?"

"Because I wanted to be the guy going out with you, I don't want to share you with other guys," he told her.

"But you don't date or do relationships." Zoey said surprised.

"I would for you," he whispered. "Because the truth is I somehow managed to fall for you Zoey, you managed to somehow break through everything and make me fall in love with you."

"What?" she said shocked. "Paul."

"I said I'm falling in love with you Zoey Black, I love you and you're the only girl I want."

"Paul did you imprint on me?" she asked.

"No Zoey, I haven't imprinted on you yet, I fell for you all on my own." he told her.

"But what if you imprint," she asked. "I love you to Paul but I don't want to get my heart broken when you imprint on someone."

"Zoey, I haven't looked directly in your eyes to see if I would imprint on you."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I won't imprint on you and I don't want anyone else but you."

"I don't want anyone else but you either Paul," she told him as she laid her hand on his cheek. "I only went out with Brayden because I knew you would never ask me out."

"I want to take you on a real date," he said.

"Look me in the eyes first Paul," she told him.

"Z, I…" he said and he nodded. "Ok Zoey, its better to find out." he said nervously and she nodded. "I still love you imprint or not."

"I love you to, imprint or not," she told him.

"I want to kiss you first and then I'll look in your eyes and I will imprint on you," he said firmly.

"Ok, kiss me Paul," she whispered and Paul leaned in to her, Zoey could feel his breath on her face he leaned in closer and his lips touched hers, Zoey felt as if a jolt of electricity ran through her body starting at her lips and going all the way to her toes. Zoey leaned into him as his lips moved against hers Paul slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and he threaded his fingers in her hair. Zoey slid his arms up his chest and around his neck as Paul deepened the kiss, Zoey felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest and when Paul finally pulled away she looked down and took a deep breath.

"Wow!" she exclaimed and Paul smiled.

"Z," he said and she glanced up. "I love you ok."

"I love you to," she told him and he smiled. He placed one hand on each cheek so he held her face in his hands.

"Zoey," he whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers one more time. Paul closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He would never admit it but he was terrified of opening his eyes.

"Paul open your eyes and look at me," Zoey whispered. "Just please open your eyes." she pleaded. Paul took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes and his eyes met Zoeys for the first time and he felt it, his whole world shift so that everything disappeared but Zoey, he felt the pull to her and that now she was the only thing in the world that mattered, she was his reason for living now, his whole world revolved around her. She was so beautiful her brown eyes had green flecks in them and they seemed to sparkle when she smiled up at him as he stared at her. Paul smiled down at her.

"Zoey," he whispered.

"You imprinted on me," she smiled and he nodded.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes you're my imprint," he added as he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. "You're mine," he growled possessively and pulled her to him.

"So does that mean you're mine," she asked.

"Yeah baby I'm all yours," he said and kissed her lips.

"No looking at other girls, no more Jennifer Corona," she said.

"No Z you're the only girl I want now and if I'm being honest you're the only girl I've wanted for a while, I just thought you would never want me."

"Paul I've wanted you for a while, I just wasn't brave enough to tell you." she said

"I should get you home," he said and stood up and extended his hands down to her, Zoey placed her hands in his and he pulled her up. Zoey placed her hands on his chest and ran her fingers across his chest and over his six pack. "Careful little girl," he growled and leaned down and kissed her lips, Zoey leaned into him as Pauls arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together. Zoey ran her hands across his back as she felt Paul's tongue run across her lips begging for entrance. Zoey's lips parted and Paul slipped his tongue inside her mouth and touched his tongue to hers, their tongues battled for dominance until Zoey gave in as Paul's tongue explored her mouth, she moaned when his tongue touched hers. When Paul pulled away Zoey laid her head on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"Damn Paul," she panted.

"Think about it Zoey, that's just a kiss."

"I know," she sighed and Paul wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

"I really should be getting you home Z," Paul said.

"I know," she sighed. "Lets go," she said and he slipped an arm around her waist and helped her walk towards her house.


	22. I Make no Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

Paul walked Zoey up to the door.

"Your ankles hurting," Paul stated.

"A little I'll take something for it before I go to bed."

"Ok," he said. "I'll see you in the morning," he said and she smiled.

"Definitely," she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good night Zoey," he whispered.

"Good night Paul," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her again as Jacob pulled up in the yard and saw them. He got out of the car and walked up on the porch.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked upset.

"Turns out Paul feels the same way about me I do about him," Zoey told Jacob.

"What about imprinting?" Jacob asked Paul and Paul looked down and Zoey and smiled as he slipped an arm around her. "You finally looked her in the eyes," Jacob said and Paul nodded. "You imprinted on Zoey."

"Yes," Zoey smiled. "But I was in love with Paul before the imprint," Paul smiled. "And now I know he loved me before the imprint because he told me he did and now that he imprinted on me I don't have to share him with any other girls." she said. "He's all mine," she said possessively and Jacob raised his eyebrows. "And I swear if any of those skanky girls you fucked around with try touching you or anything at all I will kick their ass with my sprained ankle."

"Baby stay out of trouble," Paul said and she smiled up at him.

"When you do," she smirked.

"We're going to have our hands full with you two, you both loose your tempers easy, you're both already extremely possessive of each other already, please stay out of trouble." Jacob said.

"We'll try," Paul said.

"But make no promises." Zoey added.

"I'm going inside," Jacob said and opened the door

"I'll be in in a minute Jake," she said and he nodded and walked in.

"Good night Paul," she said.

"I'll be by in the morning ok," he told her and she nodded. "Good night Zoey," he smiled and touched his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you to," she said and opened the door and went inside. Zoey shut the door and leaned against it and let out content sigh and smiled.

"You seem extremely happy," Jacob said and he saw the big smile on her face and he smiled as well. "Come sit down Zoey," he said and Zoey hobbled over trying to put the least amount of pressure on her ankle and sat down with Jacob.

"How did you get Paul to look you in the eyes?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well we stopped to talk on the way home and he told me he had fallen in love with me without an imprint and when I asked him what about the imprint and he told me he hadn't looked me in the eyes yet because he was afraid he wouldn't imprint on me."

"He wanted you to be his imprint," Jacob smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy Zo," he added and she smiled and wrapped he arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him.

"Good night Zoey."

"Night Jake," she said and slowly walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Zoey walked into her bedroom she sat on her bed just as her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Leah.<p>

"Hey Leah," she answered.

"Sam told me what happened with Brayden and that Paul actually left Tori Phillips house without fucking her because you needed him."

"Yeah," she said. "That surprised everyone" she told her. "And Embry apologized."

"Good," Leah said. "I heard him and Paul got into a fight."

"They did," she sighed.

"How's your ankle?"

"A little sore but I'll be ok," she told her. "I need to tell you what happened when Paul walked me home."

"What?" Leah asked interested.

"He told me he had fallen in love with me without an imprint," Zoey told her.

"That would explain the whole Tori Phillips thing, he wants you and you want him to." Leah said and she smiled.

"Yep," she said. "Anyway he told me he hadn't looked me in the eyes to see if he would imprint on me, he was afraid he wouldn't."

"You know I never expected this from Paul," Leah said. "He's so different around you."

"You haven't let me finish."

"Ok girl go on," Leah laughed.

"I finally got him to look me in the eyes and he did imprint on me." She said happily.

"Good," Leah said. "I'm glad you're so happy."

"Thanks Leah."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Leah said. "We'll talk."

"Ok," Zoey said. "Good night."

"Good night Zoey."

* * *

><p>The next morning Zoey jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower. When she got out of the shower she put on a blue jean skirt and pink top she ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her cell phone as she started towards the kitchen her phone rang. It was Paul.<p>

"Hey."

"Good morning beautiful," Paul said. "So are you ready?" he asked. "We need to head to Sam's because I have to tell him about imprinting on you."

"Sure come on over, I'm fixing to have breakfast," she told him.

"Ok Z, I'm on my way." Paul said. "See you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Zoey hung her phone up and decided to try her dad again so she called his number and it again went to voicemail.<p>

"Daddy its me again. I really wish you'd call me because I'm getting worried about you." Zoey said. "I also want to tell you about this amazing guy I met, his name is Paul and I really think you'd like him. Just please call me." she said and hung up. She shook her head wondering what was going on with her dad, Then she made her way to the kitchen. Billy and Jacob were already in the kitchen sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Morning guys," Zoey said happily and Billy raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jacob. Zoey grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and fixed a bowl of cereal for herself.

"How's your ankle?" Billy asked. "Jacob told me what happened."

"Oh its not to bad," she told him as she sat down at the table and started to eat her cereal.

"He also told me about you and Paul," Billy said.

"Ok," Zoey said. "So Paul imprinted on me," she told him. "He's on his way by the way he said we need to go to Sam's."

"Yeah you do," Jacob sighed.

"Have you heard from my dad since I got here?" Zoey asked Billy.

"He called to tell me when you left and said he'd be checking in on you to make sure you made it but no I haven't heard from him I just assumed you had."

"I haven't heard from him since I got here and it worries me because I've left him several messages and he hasn't called me back." she told him.

"I'm sure he's ok Zoey, maybe he's just really busy."

"I hope that's it." she sighed.

"I'll see if I can find a way to get in touch with him later." Billy said. "I'm sure he's fine." he assured her.

"I hope so," she added quietly as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Jacob said and walked to open the door.

"Hey Jake, is Zoey ok?" he asked worriedly. "I just got this feeling that…."

"She's just a little upset because she hasn't heard from her dad," Jacob told him.

"Still?" Paul asked. "She's been calling him since the day she got here."

"Yeah I heard," Jacob said quietly. "She's in the kitchen." he told him and Paul walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Paul," she said and turned around and saw him standing there.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled. "Good morning Billy," he said and Billy smiled.

"Morning Paul," he said as Paul walked over and sat in the chair by Zoey.

"How's your ankle?" he asked.

"Its fine," she answered.

"Let me see," he told her and he took her leg in his hands and gently lifted it so her foot was in his lap. He unwrapped it and started running his fingers over her ankle as he inspected it. Billy and Jacob stared at him shocked, they had never seen Paul really take care of anyone, he had never wanted to. "Well the swelling went down some." he said. "It still hurts," he stated as if he knew.

"Yes a little." she admitted as he started to wrap it for her.

"You know I'm going to kick Brayden's ass when I see him right," Paul told her.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "Just don't kill him."

"Well you already punched him in the nose," Paul smiled.

"Yeah I know," she sighed. "But you really need to stay out of trouble."

"When you do Z," he said as he finished wrapping it. "All done," he said and looked over at her. "Does it feel ok, its not to tight."

"Its fine Paul," she said and she moved her foot out of his lap and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Lets get to Sam's," Paul said and he stood up and took Zoey's hands in his and then slipped an arm around her waist as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"We can take my car since it will take forever to get there with my ankle." Zoey told him.<p>

"I'll drive," he said and she grabbed her purse and handed him her keys.

When the two of them pulled up in Sam's yard Paul turned the car off and glanced over at her.

"Everything's ok," he assured her and took her hand in his. "Don't be nervous." he told her and she smiled over at him.

"I'm ok." she sighed. "I talked to Leah last night," she told him. "Apparently Sam told her everything that happened."

"Oh," Paul said.

"She said we'd talk today."

"You and Leah seem to be getting along well," he said surprised.

"Yeah we are."

"Good, Leah, she doesn't have many friends and she's stuck with us all the time," Paul told her. "She needs a good friend Z."

"I know she does." she said and Paul looked over at her and leaned across the car and pressed his lips against hers.

"Lets go," he said and he jumped out of the car and ran around to the other side and helped Zoey out. He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her walk inside Sam's house.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got inside Paul helped her sit town in an empty chair by Embry. He was the only one in the kitchen at the moment. Zoey glanced over at Embry and he smiled over at her.<p>

"Hey Zoey." he said quietly.

"Hey," she replied.

"You need anything?" Paul asked her as he brushed her hair away from her face. He knelt down in front of her and laid his hand against her cheek. Embry watched the two of them.

"No Paul I'm ok," she said softly as she laid her hand over his.

"You're ankle's not hurting to much?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ok," she assured him and placed her hands on each side of his face so she held his face in her hands. "Don't worry so much."

"Kind of impossible Z," he smiled and leaned up and touched his lips to hers.

"I thought you said you didn't imprint on Zoey," Embry said.

"Well he hadn't until last night," Zoey told him. "When Paul helped me get home." she told him.

"Oh," Embry said.

"I'm going to get Sam," Paul told her. "I'll be right back."

"Ok Paul," she said. "I'll be right here." he smiled and looked over at Embry.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not going to do anything," he said.

"I know," Paul told him. "Don't let her get up," Paul told him and stood up and walked away.

"You know he loved you before he imprinted on you," Embry told her.

"I know Embry he told me last night. He told me he loved me before he imprinted on me." She sighed. "I love him to."

"I can see it now," Embry told her. "I was refusing to see anything else before," he admitted. "I was just upset and kind of hurt I guess when you didn't want to go out with me." he told her. "I guess I can see now that you never felt that way about me because you were meant to be with Paul."

"Yeah," she smiled and looked away.

"Did you really punch Ethan Reed in the nose?" Embry asked and she let out a sigh and looked over at him.

"Yeah," she said.

"He said he got hit in the nose with a football," Embry told her and she smiled.

"Did you really think he's tell anyone a girl bloodied his nose?"

"No," Embry said. "I heard you punched Brayden in the nose to," he smiled.

"That's kind of why he threw me out of his truck." she told him.

"You know Paul's going to kick his ass right?" Embry asked her.

"I know," she sighed.

"And you know he would have kicked his ass before the imprint as well, right?"

"Yeah I know Embry," she sighed.

"Are we going to be able to be friends?" Embry asked her. "I know I don't deserve it, another chance to be your friend, but I'd really like it." he said sincerely. "If you'll give me another chance, you won't regret it this time."

"I think I would like that Embry," she said quietly. "To try and be friends with you." he smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Embry," she said quietly. "I would really like to try and be friends with you." he smiled.

"Good," he sighed relieved. "I thought maybe you wouldn't want anything to do with me after the way I acted."

"I liked you before you started acting like a jerk, I thought you were a great guy before you started calling me names."

"Zoey," he said quietly.

"But I do want to be friends with you and I still believe what I told you," she said. "There's someone a lot better for you than me out there." she told him. "I mean the imprint says I'm perfect for Paul so I never would have been right for you." Embry smiled.

"We're going to have our hands full with you two anyway I think," he teased. "You both like to punch people." he smiled.

"You know Jake pretty much said the same thing but in different words," she told him.

"What did Jake say?" Paul asked as he walked in with Sam.

"That they're going to have their hands full with us." she said and Paul smiled.

"Come on Z, we need to have a talk with Sam," he said and pulled her up out of the chair.

"Lets just go sit outside on the porch so Zoey doesn't have to walk far," Sam told them.

"We'll be right back," Sam told Embry and he nodded and Paul slipped an arm around Zoey's waist and helped her outside. When they got outside Paul helped Zoey sit down on the porch and then sat by her as Sam sat on the step in front of him.

"Zoey," Sam said and she looked over at him. "First how's your ankle?"

"Its ok, doesn't hurt to bad," she told him. "I'll be glad when its healed so I can run in the mornings again." he smiled.

"So Paul tells me that he imprinted on you last night," Sam said and Zoey nodded. "Finally." he added.

"Finally," Zoey said. "What do you mean finally?"

"Well I've been expecting Paul to imprint on you since the night I met you," Sam told her. "So are you ok with all this, I know it can be a lot to deal with," he told her. "There's lots of emotions and you'll be feeling some of his emotions as well as he will yours." he told her. "You two will be connected in a way unlike anything you've known, it can be frustrating sometimes."

"I'm actually ok Sam," she told him. "I loved Paul before he imprinted on me." she told him and Sam smiled.

"You refusing to look her in the eyes for so long may actually turn out to be the best thing you ever did."

"Why do you say that?" Paul asked confused.

"You fell in love with her on your own, without an imprint," Sam said and he smiled.

"Unbelievable huh," Paul sighed.

"Not really," Sam said and Paul looked at him shocked. "I always knew you were capable of it." he added and Paul smiled as his phone rang,

"Sorry," Paul apologized and he dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen and saw it was Jennifer Corona calling and he looked up at Zoey.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Jennifer Corona," he said quietly.

"Let me talk to her," Zoey told him and he smiled.

"I'll handle Jennifer," he told her.

"I swear Paul that little slut is not getting anywhere near you, if she touches you I will so kick her ass with my sprained ankle," she said upset. "I could do much better with two healthy ankles but I can so take her sprained ankle or not." she told him and Sam smiled. "Because she can't touch you anymore and if she tries I will kick her ass," she told him as his phone stopped ringing.

"I don't want her anymore Zoey." he told her.

"Good because you're mine," she said possessively.

"Yeah baby I'm all yours," he told her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "And you're all mine," he growled and kissed her lips as his phone rang again.

"Damn it Paul if its that girl again…." she said angrily.

"I'll handle it," he said and answered the phone. "What!" he answered angrily.

"Paul," Jennifer said. "I was hoping maybe you could come over tonight," she said seductively.

"Not going to happen Jennifer," he told her.

"Oh you're busy," she said. "Maybe in the morning then."

"No," he told her. "We're not going to be doing anything anymore." he added.

"Paul," Jennifer said.

"Bye Jennifer," he said and hung up. Zoey looked over at him.

"She'll call you back," she told him. "But don't worry I'll deal with her," she told him.

"Z," Paul said. "Stay out of trouble."

"Not going to happen Paul," she told him and he shook his head.

"Zoey," he said.

"I will handle Jennifer because she's not going to take your no for an answer, she'll keep calling you and asking you to come over, wanting you to fuck her," Zoey said angrily. "But if she thinks its going to happen that little bitch has another thing coming."

"Z," Paul said softly. "Baby calm down," he told her.

"No because you telling Jennifer we're not going to be doing anything anymore is not going to work with her," she told him furiously. "You're going to have to tell her that you're mine and from now on the only girl that will be doing any kind of fucking with you is me." she said heatedly and held onto the railing and pulled herself up.

"Zoey," Paul said and she looked at him.

"I mean it Paul," she told him. "I will be having a talk with her." she added and looked over at Sam who was fighting back a smile and trying not to laugh.

"Something funny Sammy?" she asked as she arched her eyebrows and Paul fought back a smile as Sam stared at her shocked and mouthed Sammy. "I'm going inside, ok," Zoey said to Paul.

"Go on, I'll be in there soon."

"Ok," she said quietly and slowly hobbled to the door and went inside.

* * *

><p>Paul looked over at Sam who was smiling.<p>

"Her temper's almost as bad as yours," he said and Paul nodded.

"I know," he whispered.

"She called me Sammy," he said and Paul smiled.

"Yep," Paul smiled.

"You two," Sam said. "Stay out of trouble," he added.

"Can't make that promise," Paul told him and Sam let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>When Zoey walked inside Embry was still sitting at the kitchen table, except now he was eating.<p>

"Zoey," Embry said as she walked inside and slammed the door behind her. He got up and helped her over to the table. "What's wrong?"

"Jennifer Corona called Paul," she told him. "Wanted him to come over, the slut was practically begging." she added angrily.

"Zoey, Paul isn't going to see her or any other girl anymore now that he's imprinted on you," Embry told her.

"Oh I know that," she sighed. "But Jennifer she's not going to take a no from Paul for an answer, she called him twice while we were out there." she told him. "I'm going to have to deal with her and I will," she added getting upset. "I will so kick her ass."

"Zoey, you have a hurt ankle," Embry reminded her.

"Oh I can take that bitch with my hurt ankle, don't think I can't," she said hotly.

"I have no doubt you can," Embry said holding his hands up. "You are Paul's imprint after all," he added and she looked over at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked fiercely.

"Nothing Zoey," he said quickly. "Please don't punch me in the nose." he added and Zoey smiled and shook her head.

"Punching you in the nose never crossed my mind Embry," she said and he smiled. "Well today it hasn't anyway." she added.

"Just be careful," he told her. "And if you do have to kick Jennifer Corona's ass let me know because I so want to see it." he smiled.

"Whatever Embry," she sighed and a few seconds later the door opened and Paul walked back in with Sam. Paul walked over to Zoey and knelt down in front of her and laid his hands on her thighs.

"Are you calm now?" he asked smiling.

"I'm ok," she told him.

"You know I love you right?" he told her and she nodded.

"I know Paul, I love you to."

"And you know I didn't need this imprint to love you, I loved before it happened."

"I know Paul," she smiled and laid her hand on his cheek.

"I don't want anyone but you for the rest of my life Zoey."

"I know that Paul," She sighed. "It doesn't mean I'm not going to kick the bitch's ass, she obviously doesn't have the word no in her vocabulary."

"Z," he whispered. "I really don't want to you getting into trouble because of me.

"Paul," she sighed. "I was in trouble the second I met you," she added and he smiled. "She hasn't called you again has she?"

"No Z, she hasn't."

"Good," Zoey said. "I want your phone if she calls again," she told him. "And I know she will," she added angrily.

"Ok," Paul agreed and stood up placing a kiss on her lips and taking a chair on the other side of her and sitting down.

* * *

><p>They had only been sitting about five minutes when Paul's phone rang again. Jacob, Quil, Sam and Leah had come into the kitchen to get something to eat just as his phone rang.<p>

"Damn it Paul, if its her again…"

"Calm down Zoey," Paul said and looked at the screen and saw it was Jennifer again. "Jennifer."

"That girl is relentless." Zoey said angrily as Paul put the phone to his ear and answered it.

"Jennifer I told you I'm not going to see you anymore," he told her. "Whatever we had before is over."

"Paul, you can't really mean that," she said shocked. "We always have fun together."

"Not anymore," he told her. "Don't call me again."

"Paul!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"We're done Jennifer," he said angrily.

"No," she said. "No we're not!"

"Give me the damn phone Paul!" Zoey demanded angrily. "You aren't having any luck."

"Z," he said and she arched her eyebrows and he nodded.

"Ok," he said. "Jennifer my girlfriend wants to talk to you," he told her.

"Girlfriend!" Jennifer screeched.

"Hello Jennifer," Zoey said with fake niceness. "This is Zoey, Paul's girlfriend."

"Paul doesn't do girlfriends."

"He does now." Zoey told her. "Listen, stop calling him, he's told you no more than once today so obviously he means it," she added. "Leave him alone because Paul is MINE now," she growled.

"Damn did she just growl," Embry said. "She's been hanging around you to long." he teased Paul who just smiled, even though he could feel how angry Zoey was getting as she talked to Jennifer.

"We'll see," Jennifer said nastily. "You're not giving him what he wants so he'll drop you soon."

"Don't worry Jennifer he won't be dropping me anytime soon," she told her. "Now I will only say this one last time because I won't be so nice next time," she told her. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. PAUL." she demanded. "I'm sure you can find some other guy to lay on your back and spread your legs for." she added and Paul turned and saw Jacob and Sam were holding back laughs.

"Hold onto him while you can Zoey, he'll be with me again." Jennifer said spitefully and hung up the phone.

"That bitch hung up on me!" Zoey said angrily. "She is so getting her ass kicked now," she fiercely. Paul felt her anger flowing through him. Damn she was way to mad right now, if he was that mad he would have phased already.

"Zoey," Paul said and she turned to look at him.

"What?" she snapped. He ran his fingers over her cheek and moved closer to her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You need to calm down," he whispered as he took one of her hands in his. "I can feel how angry you are."

"You can?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Now how about taking a few deep breathes and calming down," he told her as the rest of the guys stared in shock. They never thought they'd see the day when Paul would be trying to calm someone else down. Zoey stared into Paul's eyes and took a few deep breathes. He could feel her calming little by little. A few minutes later she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Paul's.

"Sorry," she apologized and pulled away from Paul and sat up in her chair and looked around at the guys in the kitchen.

"Sorry guys," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Zoey," Jared smiled. "I just want to be there to see Jennifer get her ass kicked."

"Do not encourage her," Paul told him, Jared just smiled and walked into the other room. "Zoey," Paul said. "Please just don't do anything to get into trouble ok."

"I'll try Paul but I make no promises." she told him.


	23. Paul's house

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

Paul drove Zoey home in her car later that afternoon. After parking her car outside Billy's house he got out and ran around to her side and opened the door for her. He walked her up to the door.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. "I'm sure Billy's here but you can come in if you want." she added and Paul smiled.

"I can come in," he said and Zoey nodded and he opened the door and led her inside. Paul led her to the couch.

"You see Billy anywhere?" Zoey asked.

"No but I'll look right quick ok," Paul told her and she nodded and saw him disappear into the kitchen. After a few minutes he returned and sat by her. "he's not here Z, left a note that said he went fishing." he added and she smiled.

"So we're alone," she smiled and he looked over at her.

"Looks that way." he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair to hold her to him. Zoey ran her hands across his back over his shoulders as Paul lowered her down on the couch. He looked down at Zoey as she ran her hands over his abs and leaned up and pressed her lips against his and pulled him down to her. Paul moved his lips to her neck, Zoey closed her eyes and moaned as his lips kissed along her collar bone just as the door opened and Jacob walked in.

"WHOA! seriously!" Jacob exclaimed and Paul jumped away from Zoey. "Not on the couch," he added. "We sit there and watch TV," he told them. "That's why you have a bedroom Zoey," he told her and walked through the living room to the kitchen. Paul looked over at her and smiled.

"I've never seen your bedroom," Paul whispered.

"We'll you're not going to see it today," she told him.

"I'm not in any hurry Zoey," he told her. "We have plenty of time to be together." he added and she nodded. "I also really want to do things right with you."

"Yeah, me to," she whispered.

"Ok, so I'm going to go home," he told her. "But what if I pick you up in a couple of hours and take you on a date."

"A real date?" she asked hopefully. "With you?"

"Yes Z," he smiled. "And hopefully it won't end with me getting punched in the nose." he teased.

"Why would it end with you getting punched in the nose?" she asked confused.

"Because that seems to be the way all your dates end," he told her and they heard Jacob laugh in the kitchen.

"Its not funny Jake," Zoey yelled and he stuck his head in the room.

"But its true," Jacob said and Paul smiled.

"I'll be back around 6:30 Z," Paul told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you to," Zoey said and he smiled and stood up.

"Bye Jake!" Paul yelled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Paul was gone Jacob walked in the living room and sat on the couch with Zoey.<p>

"So first real date with Paul," Jacob said.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong Jake, I'm going out with Paul, this is what I've wanted for a while now," she told him and he nodded.

"I know you have," he sighed. "You're nervous about the date?" he asked.

"A little, it's a real date with Paul," she said. "Paul doesn't date girls, you know like take them on real dates," she added.

"Zo, I think that's all changed," Jacob smiled. "I think it changed the second he met you but he didn't want to admit it." he added and she smiled. "You've been really good for Paul," he told her. "He's not as angry," Jacob sighed. "But apparently you are," Jacob smiled.

"Jake please don't remind me about losing my temper at Sam's earlier," Zoey whispered. "I'm really embarrassed," she blushed and Jacob laughed.

"Jake!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Zo," Jacob apologized. "But if you're going to kick Jennifer's ass with your sprained ankle, I want to see it, so please make sure I'm close by." he added and Zoey smiled.

"I'm going to start getting ready for my date with Paul." she told him and stood up and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>At 6:30 Zoey was sitting on the couch with Jacob. She had dressed in a blue jean skirt and silver top. Her hair hung in curls and she had put just a touch of make-up on. Jacob looked over at her.<p>

"So did Paul say where you two were going?" he asked curiously.

"No he didn't," she sighed. "But I don't care where we go." she told him and he smiled. "As long as I get to be with Paul." she added and Jacob smiled.

"I'm really glad that both of you have finally found what you've been looking for."

"Me to Jake," she sighed and he smiled as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he told her and walked over and opened the door and saw Paul standing on the other side. "Come on in," Jacob told him and he walked inside and Jacob shut the door behind him.

"Zoey," Paul smiled as he walked over and sat beside her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Paul," she whispered and let her eyes travel over Paul's body. He looked extremely sexy in a pair of real jeans, not cut-offs, and green button down shirt. He actually dressed up for their date.

"You look really hot yourself," Zoey whispered and he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded and he stood up and took her hands in his and helped her to stand. "Don't wait up Jake," Paul said as they walked to the door.

"You two stay out of trouble," he told them.

"We'll try," Zoey said.

"But we make no promises," Paul added as he opened the door and led her out.

* * *

><p>Paul walked her out to his truck helping her because of her foot. He opened the door for her and then picked her up and sat her in the truck and shut the door and then ran around to the other side and got in and started the truck. He glanced over at Zoey.<p>

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." she sighed and he drove away from her house.

"So do you want to go out to movie?" Paul asked.

"Sounds good to me," Zoey said.

"Do you need to have dinner?" he asked.

"I don't need to have dinner," she told him.

"Well have you eaten yet?" Paul asked. "And don't lie because I'll know if you are."

"No Paul I haven't eaten yet," she sighed.

"Do you want to have dinner before or after the movie?" he asked.

"Before I guess," she sighed and Paul nodded.

"Well lets find somewhere to eat then," he said as he drove down the road. "Anything in particular you want?"

"No," she said. "Anything is fine."

"Ok," he sighed and a few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and turned the truck off.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Its fine Paul," she assured him and he nodded and opened the door and got out. Zoey reached over and grabbed her purse and was about to open the door when it opened for her.

"Come on," he said and helped her down out of his truck. "How's your ankle?" he asked.

"Its ok Paul," she assured him. "Don't worry so much." she told him.

* * *

><p>Paul led her inside and the two of them were shown to a table. They looked over their menu's deciding what they wanted to eat as their waitress came over.<p>

"Hi can I get you something to drink," she said.

"Just water for me," Zoey said.

"Coke," Paul said and the waitress wrote it down and walked away. "So Z what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I think I just want the chicken Caesar salad," she told him.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, I don't eat as much as you do." she told him and he smiled.

"I know that Z," Paul sighed. "I just want to make sure you eat enough," he added.

"I'll be ok Paul."

* * *

><p>After the two of them finished eating Zoey excused herself to go to the restroom while Paul paid the check. As soon as she was gone a girl walked over to the table and sat down in Zoey's vacated chair.<p>

"Hey Paul," the girl said and Paul looked up and saw Tori Phillips was now sitting in Zoey's chair.

"Tori," he replied. "What do you want?"

"Look I'm sorry I over reacted about you leaving the other night," Tori said and reached across the table and touched Paul's hand, Paul moved his hand away from her.

"Tori," Paul said.

"I understand you needed to help your friend, that Zoey is just your friend and she needed you," Tori told him. "I was hoping maybe we could try again, you could come over tonight," she suggested and ran her finger down his arm.

"Tori I'm on a date," Paul told her. "And I won't be coming over to your house or any other girls house again," he added.

"You're on a date?" Tori asked shocked. "You?"

"Yes with Zoey." Paul told her. "I'm in love with Zoey, I think I fell for her the moment I met her but I was just to stubborn to see it."

"But you don't date or do relationships," Tori said and she saw Zoey walking over.

"Well I didn't until I met Zoey," he told her. "And I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Is this just to get Zoey to sleep with you?" Tori asked him.

"No, its not just to get me to sleep with him," Zoey told her.

"Then I don't get it, she hasn't even gave any indication she'll ever sleep with you," Tori said.

"Paul's sex life isn't your concern anymore," Zoey told her and slowly walked over. "And you're in my seat," Zoey told her and Tori stood up and looked at her.

"Paul will dump you soon, because I don't think he's gone three days without sex with some girl," Tori told her as a guy walked over to them, obviously Tori's date. "Just know I'll be here when you get tired of waiting." Tori told Paul and before Paul could do anything Zoey slapped Tori across the face and Paul stood up and ran over to her.

"Not worth it Z," he whispered.

"Tori are you ok?" a guy asked.

"Fine," she answered and Zoey saw who she was out with and smiled.

"Hi Ethan," Zoey smiled and he jumped away and covered his nose with his hands which only caused Paul to laugh and Zoey to shake her head. "Its good to see your nose has healed," she smiled. "Are we going to a movie or not?" Zoey asked Paul.

"Let's get out of here," Paul sighed and took her hand in his and led her out of the restaurant.

"So Z," Paul said once they were in his truck and on the way to the movie theater. "Do you have to hit someone on every date you go on?" he asked and she smiled.

"No Paul, it just always happens," Zoey told him.

"At least it wasn't me," he smiled and she shook her head but Paul saw she was smiling.

"Punching you has never crossed my mind Paul," she told him and he glanced over at her and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Z," he said. "So what kind of movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care Paul, we don't have to go to the movies if you don't want to."

"You want to do something else?" he asked and she shrugged.

"If you don't want to see a movie we don't have to," she told him. "We can just hang out together." she suggested. "I kind of like having you all to myself."

"I like having you all to myself to Z," Paul said. "We can go back to my house," he suggested.

"I've never been to your house," she said nervously.

"Not many people have," he sighed.

"Oh."

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want," he assured her. "You know you can trust me."

"I know that Paul and I do trust you." she told him.

"My place isn't much, but its mine and we'll be alone," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed and Paul smiled and turned around at the next place he could and headed back to La Push.

"Do you have a curfew?" Paul asked as he pulled into La Push.

"Billy's never given me one and he knows I'm out with you tonight, so him and Jake know that I'll be ok."

"I'll do everything I can to keep you safe and make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know you will Paul," she whispered as he parked in front of a small one story house. It may have been small but Zoey could tell the house was well taken care of.

"Not much like I said."

"Its nice Paul," she told him and he smiled as he got out of the truck and then walked around to help Zoey out and then led her inside. When they walked in Paul turned the lights on and Zoey looked around. The living room had a couch against one wall with a Tv straight across from it. There was one chair beside the couch and another across the room.

"Its not much like I said but its home," he sighed. "Believe it or not it looked worse when I got it." he told her. "But a new coat of paint and a few repairs and it was like a whole other house."

"Its great Paul," she told him. "I like it." she added and sat down on the couch. Paul walked over and sat down beside her.

"No one outside of the pack has been in my house," he said quietly and Zoey smiled.

"Well I'm glad you wanted me to see your house," she told him and he smiled.

"So did you want to see if there was a movie or something on TV to watch?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said and laid her head on his shoulder. Paul smiled as he looked over at her.

"I love you Z," he whispered.

"I love you to," she said softly and looked up at him. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss and moved his lips to her neck, running his tongue across her neck before kissing her lips again as he lowered her on the couch, moving his lips back to her neck as his hands moved to push her shirt up. He leaned down and placed his lips against her stomach and Zoey gasped as he pushed her shirt up further placing kisses up her body as he did.

"Paul," she moaned and he pulled away and looked down at her. He pulled her shirt down and sat up pulling her up with him.

"Paul," she said and he smiled over at her.

"Its ok Z," he told her.

"Is what Tori said true?" she asked. "Have you really never gone longer than three days without sex?"

"Yes Z, that was true," he told her. "But that was until I met you."

"You don't have to say that Paul."

"Its true," he told her and she let out a sigh. "Z."

"Its just, I have no experience with this kind of thing, I've had boyfriends," she said. "But nothing's went further than kissing with them." she added. "And you have all kinds of experience, I don't even want to know what all you've done," she sighed. "And its just…"

"Zoey," he interrupted. "What is it your afraid of?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing Paul," she said. "I guess I'm just nervous about everything," she whispered and looked down.

"Z," he said softly. "Z," he said again and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face so she was looking at him.

"Zoey," he whispered. "You don't think I'm just a little nervous about everything?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"I don't know," she whispered "Why would you be?" she asked him. "You've been with lots of girls and I've been with no one."

"Zoey, you're not just another girl, like all those other girls I've been with," he told her. "You're my soul mate, my imprint, my best friend," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she said softly and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"I don't know why I fought this so long," he said. "Looking you in the eyes." he added. "There was always something pulling me towards you since we met. Something that made me want to spend time with you, to find some excuse to see you. Picking a fight over you going out with Brayden because I was jealous, I wanted to be the one going out with you." he said and she smiled and ran her finger across his cheek.

"You are now," she told him. "And all you had to do before was ask," she said and he smiled.

"So you would have broke your date with Brayden for me," he said.

"Yes Paul," she told him. "But you knew that already."

"Yeah, I know." he smiled.

"So I wonder," she said as she laid her head against his chest, Paul instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "How everyone is going to react when they find out we're together and that you are now officially off limits to all the girls at school."

"You think I care," Paul sighed. "I don't care what everyone thinks Z," he told her. "As long as they never hurt you they can think what they want."

"So when do I get to see the rest of your house?" she asked.

"You actually want to see the rest of my house?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I do," she told him.

"Well come on and I'll give you the tour," he told her and stood up and then took her hand in his and pulled her off the couch and led her down a hallway that had three doors. He opened the first door and Zoey saw it was the bathroom, a surprisingly clean bathroom, which she never expected especially from a guy living by himself. Then he opened the door across from the bathroom.

"This is the guest bedroom," he told her. "Not that I ever have guests but its here if I need it." he told her and shut the door and led her to the door at the end of the hallway which she guessed was his bedroom. He opened the door and Zoey peeked inside.

"My bedroom," he told her and she smiled and walked inside. She heard Paul let out a sigh and follow her. The room was surprisingly neat. He had a huge bed against one wall, a chest of drawers against another. There was a door which she guessed led to a closet and then there was another door which she guessed probably led to another bathroom. She saw he had a bookshelf on the wall by the closet and his books were arranged neatly on it. His school books were on his bed and it almost looked as if he had been studying a little because one was open.

"Z," he said.

"Its so neat," she said. "I've never seen a guys room so neat," she told him. "I got a peek in Jake's room one day and let me tell you it's a mess." she added and Paul smiled.

"So I'm really the first girl to be in your room?" she asked.

"Yes, I never invited the girls I fooled around with in my house," he told her and she smiled.

"So if I walked over and sat on your bed, I would technically be the first girl in your bed," she said and he smiled.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Don't worry Paul I'm not going to go sit on your bed," she told him and turned to walk out but he grabbed her hand.

"Hey," he said and pulled her over to him. "I don't care if you sit on my bed or lay on my bed or sleep in my bed because I intend on sharing my bed with you some day in the near future, when you're ready," he told her. "You're the only girl I want in my bed," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"So let me guessed you saved the most important room for last," she said.

"Huh?"

"The kitchen," she said and he smiled.

"Yes the kitchen." he said and led her out of his bedroom, Zoey pulled the door shut behind them as he led her back down the hallway and into the kitchen. When she stepped into the kitchen Zoey looked around. It was a typical kitchen stove, microwave, refrigerator.

"Zoey," he said.

"You never use your kitchen?" she asked.

"No, I can't cook, well not much, just simple stuff, I eat at Sam and Emily's a lot," he told her. "Or microwave stuff, cereal for breakfast."

"But everything works?"

"Yes."

"And are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No," he said "I have patrol until 5:00," he told her.

"Ok," Zoey said. "So what if I come over around 6:30 and cook dinner for you."

"Really?" he asked. "You want to cook dinner for me,? In my house?" he asked as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes Paul, unless you'll be to tired after patrol," she said.

"I'll be fine, I'll come home and take a nap but I'll get plenty of rest tonight," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok so its settled, I'll go to the store and I'll cook dinner for you tomorrow," she told him and he smiled.

"Just let yourself in," he told her, "the door will be unlocked."

"Ok," she said.

"Now I should probably get you home before Jake and Billy come after me," he said and she smiled.

"Ok," she said reluctantly.

"Its just until tomorrow Z," he told her and she nodded.

"I know, I just don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want to be away from you either but I have to take you home." he told her and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Paul walked Zoey to the door to drop her off.<p>

"Good night Z," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her.

"Night Paul," she said softly. "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Paul," she said. "Just so you know this was the best date I ever had," she told him and he smiled.

"Me to Z," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Paul," she smiled and opened the door and went inside.

* * *

><p>When Zoey shut the door she turned around and saw Jacob was still up watching TV.<p>

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"Just making sure you got in ok," he told her.

"Jake, you knew I'd be ok, I was with Paul."

"I know doesn't mean I can't worry about you, even though Paul would die before he let anything happen to you."

"I know Jake," she smiled.

"What happened?" he asked and Zoey walked over and sat down next to Jacob.

"Paul and I saw Tori Phillips when we were having dinner," Zoey told him.

"Oh no, what did you do," Jacob said shaking his head.

"Well she was talking to Paul, took my chair when I got up, tried to get him to sleep with her again and he told her no and that he was on a date with me," Zoey said. "Tori asked him if it was just to get me to sleep with him." she sighed. "I told her it wasn't and then Tori was all like she hasn't gave you any indication she'll ever sleep with you. And so I informed her Paul's sex life was not her concern and that she was in my seat." she went on. "Then she had the nerve to tell me Paul would dump me soon because he hasn't gone three days without sex and that she would be there when he got tired of waiting on me," she sighed. "So I may have slapped her across the face," she told him and Jacob shook his head, "Then I hear her date ask her if she's ok and you'll never believe who it was."

"Who?"

"Ethan" she told him. "So I said Hi Ethan and he jumped away and covered his nose and Paul laughed. "I told him it was good to see his nose healed and Paul and I left."

"Zo do you ever go on a date that doesn't end with someone getting hit."

"Maybe one day," she smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him. "night Jake."

"Night Zoey."


	24. No Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

The next day when Zoey woke up and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast Jacob was already up.

"Morning Zo," he said cheerfully.

"Morning." she replied.

"What are you up to today?" he asked.

"Well nothing until I meet Paul tonight," she told him. "He told me he's patrolling today so I'm going to meet him at his house around 6:30 and cook dinner for him."

"Paul took you to his house?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes," she said. "You want breakfast." she stated.

"Of course," he said and Zoey smiled and took some eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Pancakes ok?"

"Sounds wonderful," Jacob smiled. "Paul never lets anyone inside his house."

"I know, he told me," Zoey told him as she mixed up batter for pancakes in a big bowl.

"I mean me and the rest of the guys have seen it because we helped him fix it up." Jacob told her as Zoey walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips.

"You like chocolate?" she asked.

"I like everything," he answered and she smiled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes ok with you?"

"Sounds wonderful," Jacob sighed and Zoey poured some chocolate chips in the batter and stirred them in, then started to cook the pancakes.

"He told me that the house was fixed up but he never said who did it," Zoey told him. "Its surprisingly clean and neat."

"Paul's a lot of things, hot headed, bad tempered and a jerk sometimes," Jacob told her. "But if he loves something he takes care of it," Jacob told her. "Which is why I'm not freaking out as much about you and Paul. I know he loves you so I know he'll take care of you." he told her and she smiled as she flipped some pancakes on a plate and started cooking some more.

"You want to start with these?" she asked and Jacob walked over to the counter.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah go ahead Jake," she told him.

"Thanks," he smiled and grabbed the plate off the counter with a stack of pancakes on it and went to the table.

"So can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course."

"You've been with Mikaela a while, she's been your imprint for a while."

"Yeah almost a year."

"Does it ever get less intense?" she asked.

"No Zoey, your feelings for each other only grow more and get more intense the longer you're together," he told her. "But you and Paul fell for each other before he technically imprinted on you," Jacob told her as he stood up and fixed some orange juice to drink and poured a glass for Zoey as well and brought it over to her. "here," he said and handed her the glass.

"Thanks," she said as she turned more pancakes on a plate and she saw Jacob look at the plate "Still hungry?"

"No Zo, you haven't eaten yet," he said quietly.

"Its fine Jake, go ahead, I'll eat the ones I'm cooking now," she told him.

"Thanks," he said and took the plate and walked over to the table. "Ok so what was I saying," he added. "I think there was something pulling you and Paul together from the moment you met each other," he told her. "what it was I don't know," Jacob sighed. "Could have been the imprint there just waiting for Paul to look you in the eyes to make it official but he always wanted you from the second he saw you and he treated you different than everyone else." Jacob told her as she turned the stove off and walked over to sit with Jacob so she could eat. "Could have been that his wolf was pulling him towards you from the beginning but who knows what it was, he finally looked you in the eyes and imprinted on you. Sam saw it happening from the moment he met you on the beach before you and Paul even met," Jacob told her.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said. "And then the more I watched you and Paul together, saw how he acted around you and treated you and talked to you the more I could see it happening as well." he said. "And I am glad you're happy with Paul."

"Thanks Jake," she said. "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know, I might just stay around here today."

"Well I'm probably going to stay here until I go to the grocery store to get something for dinner for me and Paul," she told him.

"Do you know what you're making?" Jacob asked.

"No but I'll think of something and I know Paul will eat whatever I fix," she said.

"Of course he will," Jacob told her. "Its just amazing the change in Paul since he met you."

"That's what I hear," Zoey sighed. "Paul will eat vegetables right?"

"We'll all eat anything you cook," Jacob told her. "Why?"

"Just going over some ideas of what to fix for me and Paul tonight."

"Zo, just fix something you like and Paul will eat it." Jacob told her. "Everything you cook tastes amazing," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Jake."

"Who taught you to cook?" he asked curiously.

"I kind of taught myself," she shrugged. "Most of the time its just following a recipe." she added. "Not that difficult."

"Well it is for some people," he informed her and she shrugged. "Some people can't boil water." he added.

"Would that be yourself you're talking about?" Zoey asked smiling.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "I also burn toast."

"Toast isn't even difficult at all." she told him and he shrugged.

"Well I still always burn it," Jacob told her.

"Did you check the setting on the toaster?" Zoey asked him.

"Huh?" Jacob asked confused and Zoey rolled her eyes and stood up walking to where the toaster was on the counter.

"Come over here Jake," she said and Jacob stood up and walked over. "Ok see this little dial thing here," she said pointing to the place where you set how brown you want your toast.

"Oh is that what that's for," Jacob said and Zoey shook her head.

"Yes Jake," she said. "And its turned all the way up that could be why you're burning it," she told him. "Or it could be that you need a new toaster." she added. "but just try turning it down some first," she said and pushed the dial down a bit and Jacob stuck a piece of bread in the toaster and waited for it to get done. When it was done the toast was a nice golden brown color.

"Well look at that," Jacob said. "I wish I would have known that before." he added and took a bite of the toast. Zoey just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Zoey had been to the store and bought stuff to cook Paul dinner. She decided on baked chicken parmesan which would be served over spaghetti noodles of course, some breadsticks to go with it and a baked potato. She was now pulling up outside Paul's house. She got the two bags that held everything she needed and went inside Paul's house. She put everything away into the kitchen then went to see if Paul was here. She walked to his bedroom and opened the door and saw him sleeping in his bed. He looked really peaceful and Zoey smiled and quietly shut the door and went back to the kitchen to start cooking everything.<p>

* * *

><p>When Paul woke up he awakened to the smell of food cooking. He sat up and got out of bed and went to find out what smelled so good that his mouth was already watering. When he got to the kitchen he saw Zoey pulling a pan out of the oven and setting it on the counter. Then he saw her set a smaller pan on the counter as well. He watched as she turned the oven off and let out a sigh. Paul smiled and walked over to where she was standing and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Zoey sighed and relaxed into him.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got here?" he asked.

"Well I did go peek in at you and you looked so peaceful Paul, I couldn't wake you up so I started cooking." she told him and turned around in his arms.

"It smells wonderful," he sighed and she laid her head against his chest.

"I hope you like it," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I'm sure I'll love it," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Love you Zoey,"

"Love you to." she smiled. "Now everything is ready if you want to eat."

"I'm so ready to eat," Paul said and Zoey smiled as Paul released her from his embrace and turned to get plates for them. Paul let Zoey fix her plate first and them he piled food on his plate and took it to the table and sat it down. He brought them something to drink from the refrigerator and then the two of them sat down to dinner. Paul took a bite of the chicken she cooked and moaned.

"Delicious," he said and she smiled as he took another bite. "this is really good," Paul told her.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled as she continued eating.

* * *

><p>When they were done eating Paul helped clean up the kitchen and the two of them went to sit on the couch and Paul found a movie and Zoey curled up beside him and laid her head on his chest. Paul wrapped his arm around her holding her to him.<p>

"So if I said I was nervous about going to school as your girlfriend on Monday would that be kind of crazy?" she asked.

"Well why are you nervous?"

"Well everyone knows you don't have girlfriends," she said. "And all those girls are not going to be happy that you are no longer available." she added. "Who knows what they'll think."

"Well I really don't care about those other girls Z," he told her. "As long as you're happy I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Z really," he told her and turned to look at her. "I love you," he said taking her face in his hands. "I'm with you," he whispered and kissed her lips. "I want you, just you," he said and kissed her again. "I love you Z," he said.

"I love you to," she whispered and laid her head back on his chest.

"Z," he said.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for cooking me dinner," he said.

"You don't have to thank me, I'll cook for you again anytime you want." she told him and he smiled.

"Well how about you come over tomorrow and I'll cook something for you," he suggested.

"I thought you couldn't cook," she said.

"I can cook easy stuff like spaghetti or taco's or anything that can go from a box to the oven," he said and she smiled.

"I would love to come over for dinner tomorrow." she said and he smiled.

"Good, so after school I'll drop you off at home and then you can be back at my house around 6:00"

"Sounds good," she sighed. "I'm looking forward to having you cook dinner for me, it will be a nice change."

"Good. So I'll pick you up for school in the morning," he told her.

"Ok," she said. "I should probably get home before I fall asleep here," she said and pushed herself away from Paul.

"I'll see you in the morning Z," he said and stood up and walked her outside to her car.

"Be careful," Paul told her.

"I will," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Call me when you get home," he said and she smiled.

"Even though you know I'm safe."

"Yes even though I know you're safe," he said. "Hearing it from you makes it easier to believe."

"Ok I'll call you when I get home Paul," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said and kissed her lips again and opened the car door for her and watched her as she drove away.

* * *

><p>When Zoey got home she changed into her pajamas and went to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled her phone out to call Paul.<p>

"Hey Z," Paul answered.

"Well I made it home safely." she told him.

"Good," Paul sighed. "So sleep well Z and I will pick you up tomorrow morning for school ok."

"Ok Paul." she said. "Have a good night."

"Good night Z," he said and they hung their phones up.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zoey woke up for school and showered and then got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, she had taken the wrap off of her foot even though she wasn't supposed to and she wore a green top. She slipped on a pair of shoes and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Jacob was already up and eating.<p>

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," Zoey said and grabbed some juice from the refrigerator and an apple

"So how did your dinner go with Paul last night?" Jacob asked.

"It went great, he liked what I fixed and I'm going back over tonight and he's cooking."

"Paul can't cook," Jacob told her as she took a bite of her apple.

"Well he can cook easy stuff, you know spaghetti, tacos, anything that can directly from a box to the oven."

"Yeah guess so," Jacob sighed.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked.

"You're not going to be here for dinner," he said.

"No Jake, I'm sorry but I'll have dinner here tomorrow night and I'll make something really good ok." she said and he smiled.

"Ok," he said. "And you can invite Paul for dinner."

"Thanks Jake," she sighed. "Well Paul should be here soon, he's picking me up this morning," she told him. "You can drive my car if you want," she said and handed him the keys.

"Oh," Jacob said. "You know Paul's going to be pissed that you unwrapped your ankle."

"Well its my ankle and it feels fine, plus if I keep it wrapped, my wardrobe is limited."

"Paul won't give a damn about your wardrobe limitations Zo," Jacob told her.

"Jake, I can handle Paul ," she told him.

"Well you are his imprint for a reason," Jacob sighed.

"Yeah I am," she sighed. "Paul's here," she added "See you at school Jake," she told him.

"See you at school Zoey," he sighed and Zoey walked out of the kitchen to go meet Paul outside.

* * *

><p>When she walked outside Paul was getting out of his truck. She walked off the porch to meet him.<p>

"I was going to come in and get you Zoey," Paul told her.

"Well I knew you were here so I just decided to come out and meet you." she told him and he smiled and let his eyes travel over her body.

"You look beautiful," he said and she smiled. "But why isn't your ankle wrapped?"

"Because I'm limited on what I can wear when my foot is wrapped."

"Do you think I care about your wardrobe limitations?" he asked getting upset.

"No," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right I don't. I care about your health and your foot being completely healed."

"I'll be fine Paul," she assured him and laid her hand against his cheek. "You worry to much."

"Its my job to worry about you Z and to take care of you." he whispered.

"I know Paul, but I'm ok, my foot feels fine and you know I'm not lying to you."

"I know Z," he said quietly and opened the truck door. "Get in," he said and she let out a sigh and climbed in the truck. Paul shut the door and walked around and got in the other side. Zoey looked over at him and let out a sigh.

"You're mad at me," she said.

"No Zoey," Paul sighed. "Frustrated, yes," he told her. "But I'm not mad Zoey," he told her and Zoey smiled.

"Good, I don't like when you get mad."

"Z," he sighed. "I love you and you know we're going to argue and disagree on some things," he said. "Especially with our tempers." she smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But Paul my foot is fine, I promise," she said and laid her hand over his.

"Ok Z," he sighed. "Lets get to school," he added and pulled away from her house and headed to school.

* * *

><p>When they got to school Paul parked the truck and turned it off. Zoey let out a sigh.<p>

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zoey smiled and Paul got out of the truck and walked around to help Zoey out but she was already standing by the truck when he got over there.

"Z," he sighed but didn't say anything else. He held his hand out and Zoey smiled and placed her hand in his and they curled their fingers together and made their way inside school.

When they got inside the two of them went to their lockers to get their things for class. Paul closed his locker and waited for Zoey to finish, when she closed her locker, Paul leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Lets go you two, its almost time for class," Jacob called out and they looked across the hall and saw all the guys and Kim were over there.

"Ready to head to class?"

"Yeah lets go." she said and Paul was about to take her hand in his when he felt someone running their fingers over his back and he cringed and turned around.

"Paul," it was Jennifer.

"What?" he growled and Zoey put her hand on his arm.

"Don't get upset," Zoey whispered and stood beside him. "Hi Jennifer," she smiled.

"Zoey," Jennifer said.

"You need something?" Zoey asked her.

"I just need to talk to Paul," she said. "Nothing that concerns you," she said as she ran her had down Paul's arm. Zoey pushed her hand off of Paul.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh," Jacob said.<p>

"This is going to be good," Embry said.

* * *

><p>"Well considering Paul is MY boyfriend it does concern me," Zoey told her.<p>

"You're serious," Jennifer said in disbelief.

"Yep," Zoey said.

"Paul," Jennifer said quietly.

"Don't Jennifer," he warned her as she took a step closer to her.

"She's really what you want," Jennifer said. "You don't believe she'll actually make you happy or completely satisfy you do you?"

"I know she will," Paul told her.

"Well," Jennifer said. "I'll still be around when this falls apart," she said and ran her fingers over his chest and Zoey narrowed her eyes at Jennifer and Paul could feel Zoey getting angry. "I'll be here to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart."

"Listen here little girl," Zoey said stepping in front of Paul. "You," she said pointing at Jennifer. "Leave Paul and all of his pieces alone," she said angrily. "He doesn't want you anymore, listen to what he's tried to tell you." she told her and Jennifer took a step back but Zoey took a step towards her. "Paul and I are together Jennifer, move on and find someone else."

"Or?"

"Or I'm going to kick your ass," she told her. "Don't think I won't," she added and Paul slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, away from Jennifer.

"Don't Z," he whispered. "Lets just go to class," he said and she turned around and looked at him.

"Paul," she said.

"We're going to be late, she's not worth how much trouble you would get in for hitting her," Paul told her.

"It would be so worth it," Zoey growled.

"Zoey, I love you ok," Paul said and she nodded.

"I know, I love you to," she said softly and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Class Z," he said.

"Lets go," she sighed and the two of them walked away from Jennifer.

"You know she's going to keep on, that just because she saw us together for herself doesn't mean she'll leave you alone."

"Z," Paul sighed.

"You know I'm right Paul," she said.

"Maybe," he sighed. "But I still don't like the idea of you getting into any kind of trouble because of her, she's not worth it."

"Maybe not Paul, but it will make me feel better and she might get the point that you are off limits to her and every other girl."

"Zoey, you know you don't have to worry about other girls, the only girl that means anything to me is you." he told her.

"I know that Paul," she sighed. "I just….I do not like that girl and…" she began but Paul pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss.

"Class Z," he said and she nodded and walked with him to class.

* * *

><p>Zoey went through rest of the day without seeing Jennifer until she was walking out of the class she had with Embry. The two of them were walking out together and headed towards her locker when Zoey saw Paul and Jennifer was with him again.<p>

"Ok, that's it, Paul is not stopping me from kicking her ass this time, I don't care how much trouble I'll get in," she said and walked over. Embry shook his head and followed her.

"Hey Zoey what's up?" Jacob asked but she stormed by him.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked Embry.

"Jennifer again," Embry sighed. "Don't think Paul is going to stop her this time," he added and Jacob turned to look and saw Jennifer was with Paul and she had hands all over him. It was clear Paul was trying to get her to stop but she wasn't listening. Zoey finally got over there but Paul knew she was coming anyway and he let out a sigh.

"Ok, so what part of no or I want nothing to do with you did you not get Jennifer," Zoey said angrily and wedged her self between Jennifer and Paul and gave Jennifer a shove away. "Paul and I are together and do you know what that means?"

"That he has extremely bad taste," Jennifer said meanly. "And doesn't want to get laid for a long time." she added.

"Well it does mean that the only girl that will be doing any kind of laying with him is me," she told her. "It also means that you keep your hands and all other body parts off of him," she said angrily.

"Don't be mad because he likes my touch," Jennifer smiled and ran her finger down Paul's arm and Zoey let out and angry growl and pushed her hand off his arm and slapped her across the face.

"Zoey!" Paul exclaimed. "Lets go," Paul said.

"Go where Paul?" she asked. "I'm not done here yet," she told him and looked at Jennifer.

"My house Z," he said. "We're having dinner together there tonight anyway, might as well just go ahead and come over now."

"Don't distract me Paul," she told him and he let out a sigh and turned and saw Jacob and Embry watching them. He turned back around and saw Zoey slap Jennifer again. "Leave me and Paul alone Jennifer," she said. Paul looked up and saw Brayden walk by them.

"Brayden," Paul growled. "Be right back," he added and Zoey turned and saw him walking after Brayden.

"Shit!" she cursed and went after Paul.

"Paul," she said and grabbed his arm. "Don't."

"He deserves it Z," Paul said and pulled her arm out of her grasp. Zoey let out a sigh and walked over to Jacob and Embry.

"I expected much worse Zo," Jacob grinned.

"Yeah she's still standing," Embry smiled.

"Enough guys, Paul is going after Brayden," she told them.

"Well you expected that." Embry pointed out.

"But Paul's a lot stronger than Brayden and if he seriously hurts him guys."

"Got it, we'll go after him," Jacob told her.

"I'm coming with you." she told them and ran after them.

"Zoey if you get hurt Paul will kill us all, just go to Paul's house, he keeps a spare key under the first step," Embry told her.

"Paul picked me up this morning," she said and Jacob tossed her the keys to her car and she caught them.

"Go to Paul's and wait for us there ok," Jacob said. "We'll take care of Paul I promise."

"Ok Jake," she said and turned around and walked to her car.


	25. Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Zoey walked out to her car and got inside and cranked it up and drove to Paul's house, hoping that Paul didn't hurt Brayden to bad, she didn't want him getting into any kind of trouble because of her. Zoey parked her car outside Paul's house and got out. She found the key right where Embry said it was and went inside and sat down on the couch and waited for Paul to show up.

* * *

><p>Embry and Jacob went after Paul as soon as Jacob gave Zoey the keys to her car. By the time they got to Paul and Brayden, Brayden already had a bloody nose and Paul was still beating on him.<p>

"Come on we have to stop him," Jacob said and the two of them ran over to Paul just as he drew back and knocked Brayden to the ground.

"Paul, that's enough," Jacob told him. "You have to stop." he said putting a hand on his chest. Embry walked over to help Brayden up.

"Get out of here now!" Embry told him and walked over to help Jacob with Paul.

"He hurt Zoey," Paul growled angrily.

"Paul, Zoey's worried about you, we sent her to your house, she's waiting for you," Embry told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Zoey is at your house," Jacob told him. "You just go to Zoey,"

* * *

><p>Paul was driving home to see Zoey taking deep breathes to get his anger under control from Brayden. Zoey was at his house waiting for him, that's what Jacob and Embry had said. He smiled knowing he'd get to see Zoey when he walked into his house.<p>

Zoey was still sitting on Paul's couch, hoping that Jacob and Paul got to him before he did damage that couldn't be repaired to Brayden. The door opened and Paul walked inside. Zoey turned to look at him.

"Paul," she whispered and he closed the door and walked over to her.

"Everything's ok Z," he said quietly and Zoey looked over at him.

"I was worried you would do something you'd regret," she said quietly. "You're a lot stronger than Brayden."

"I know Z," he said. "I never meant to worry you." he told her and Zoey looked up at him and ran her finger over his cheek.

"I just found you Paul and I don't want you to do something that is going to take you away from me."

"Zoey, baby, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her and gently took her face in his hands and touched his lips to hers. "You're stuck with me, forever."

"Promise." she said.

"I promise," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Are you staying?"

"Yes Paul, I'm staying," she told him. "You're making me dinner remember," she said and he smiled.

"Yeah I remember," he sighed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Love you Z."

"Love you to Paul," she said.

"So what are you fixing for dinner?" she asked him.

"Well I have this lasagna in a box I bought," he said quietly.

"Sounds good," she said and Paul smiled.

"Let me get up and I'll put it in the oven," he said and Zoey let out a sigh and moved away from him and Paul stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later and sat back down by Zoey. He put one arm around Zoey and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest and let out a content sigh.

"I set the timer so we'll know when its done." he said and Zoey nodded and they fell silent.

"Not many guys would just sit here like this with their girlfriends," Zoey said and Paul smiled.

"Well I'm not most guys Z."

"You got that right," she said and placed a kiss on his chest, then his neck. She heard Paul let out a low growl as she kissed behind his ear and straddled his lap so she was facing him and brought her lips down to his before kissing his neck and down his chest again.

"Don't start anything you don't want to finish," he growled and Zoey looked up at him.

"I never start anything I don't want to finish," she whispered in his ear before sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

"Damn Zoey," he growled and moved her off his lap and laid her down on the couch. He lowered himself down on top of her and placed kisses on her neck.

"Paul," she moaned as he sucked on her neck and ran his hands down her body to the hem of her shirt he pushed her shirt up and Zoey lifted up enough for him to pull it over her head and throw it to the floor. He placed his lips against her stomach and Zoey let out a gasp before relaxing as Paul placed kisses up her body. He reached around and undid her bra and tossed it to the ground with her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her lips just as the timer on the oven went off.

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "Food will burn if I don't go take it out of the oven." he growled and kissed her lips again.

"Go on Paul," she said and Paul let out a sigh and got off the couch and went to the kitchen. Zoey sat up and found her bra and shirt and slipped it on and then went to join Paul in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said quietly and ran her fingers across his back. "Paul," she whispered. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Z," he said. "Dinners almost ready," he told her and kissed her forehead and then walked over to get the bread off the counter and he opened it and cut it in half and put some butter and cheese on it and slipped it in the oven. "Just a few more minutes."

"Ok," she said and Paul walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Sorry that I can't cook," he said quietly.

"I don't care if you can cook Paul," she told him. "You can do other things."

"Oh yeah I can do lots of other things," he said and pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. "You want to see all the things I can do," he whispered in her ear.

"Paul," she said embarrassed. "Not now."

"Oh you'll enjoy everything I do," he said as he kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe in his mouth.

"I have no doubt I will," she said and gave his chest a shove. "But not tonight."

"Ok Z, not tonight," he sighed and she laid her head on his chest.

"Soon though," she said and she felt his fingers run through her hair.

"Soon," he said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to fly by and it was finally Friday. Zoey and Jacob had just gotten home from school. Billy was going to be gone with Charlie and Harry all weekend fishing. Jacob would be patrolling a good bit of the weekend as well.<p>

"You know I'll be gone most of the weekend, patrolling with Embry," he said.

"I know Jake," she said.

"I really don't want to leave you here by yourself Zoey," he said and she smiled.

"I'll be ok Jake," she told him.

"Well I'd still feel better if you went and stayed with Kim or Sam and Emily."

"I could stay with Paul," she suggested.

"Zoey I don't think so."

"Why Jake," she said. "I can't stay the weekend with my best friend, boyfriend, imprint, soul mate, and future husband," she smiled.

"Well when you put it that way, I can't say no can I." he smiled.

"Nope," she smiled. "I'll call Paul and see if its ok." she said and picked her phone up but it was already ringing.

"Hey Paul," Zoey answered.

"So what's going on?"

"Well Billy is gone all weekend and Jake's going to be patrolling a lot," she said. "I'll be all alone," she added innocently and Jacob shook his head and walked out of the room.

"That's horrible," Paul said but Zoey knew he had that sexy smirk on his face.

"Maybe I can stay with you tonight and tomorrow."

"You want to stay the weekend with me at my house," he said.

"If its ok with you."

"Of course it is, what time will you be here.."

"A couple of hours," she said.

"Ok see you soon Z," he said.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Zoey parked her car in Paul's yard and got out. She got her two bags out of the backseat and shut her car door and turned around and Paul was standing behind her.<p>

"So I have you to myself all weekend," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Yep, all weekend," she said.

"So how did you convince Jake to let you stay with me because I know he probably didn't want you to stay."

"Well I asked why I couldn't stay the weekend with my best friend, boyfriend, imprint, soul mate, and future husband," she said and Paul smiled. "He couldn't argue with that."

"Guess not," Paul smirked. "Lets go inside." he added and grabbed her bags and led her inside.

"So do you want to stay in the extra bedroom?" he asked. "Or with me?"

"Um…Well I guess," she said. "Extra bedroom."

"Ok," he said, slightly disappointed and let out a sigh and put her bags in the bedroom and then the two of them went to sit on the couch together.

"Did you have dinner yet Z?"

"No," she sighed. "You hungry? You want me to cook something?"

"I would love for you to cook something," he smiled. "I love everything you cook."

"Good," she sighed. "Well what do you have that I can fix?"

"Nothing really," he told her. "We can go to the store if you want and get stuff for the weekend," he suggested.

"Ok, lets go." she said and Paul nodded and the two of them got off the couch. "I'll go get my keys and purse."

"You're going to let me drive your car," he stated.

"Sure," she smiled and went to the extra bedroom and got her purse and got her keys out of it. When she walked back in the living room she handed Paul her keys, he took them and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Come on," he said and the two of them left to go to the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Paul and Zoey got stuff to cook for breakfast Saturday and Sunday morning, a few things to have for dinner and lunch. Tonight Zoey was going to make a simple cheesy chicken and rice for her and Paul, it was simple and tasted amazing. When the two of them got back to Paul's they stared unpacking the groceries.<p>

"So, do you want any help or do you want me out of the way?" he asked quietly.

"Well I don't need any help but you can stay in here if you promise not to distract me," she said and Paul let out a sigh.

"I promise Z," he said softly and sat down in one of the chairs and Zoey began fixing dinner. "You should teach me how to cook," he said and she looked over at him shocked.

"You want to learn how to cook," she said surprised.

"Well if I knew how to cook something besides taco's or spaghetti, I could cook dinner for you one night," he told her. "A real dinner, not throwing something in the oven that comes from a box."

"You don't have to cook dinner for me," she told him. "I kind of like cooking," she added and slid a pan in the oven and set the timer.

"Well I like doing stuff for you," he said and stood up and walked over to her as she began wiping down the counter where she had been mixing everything together for their dinner. He slid his hands around her waist and she stopped wiping the counter and leaned against him.

"Paul," she sighed and turned around in his arms and slid her arms up his bare chest and around his neck. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips, pulling her closer to him as he slid his hands over her body.

"Paul," she moaned as he kissed her neck and slid his hands over her ass and picked her up setting her down on the counter. He moved to stand between her legs and pushed her hair away from her face before kissing her again and sliding his hands down her sides to rest on her waist. He pulled her closer where she was almost to the edge of the counter. Zoey wrapped her legs around his waist. Paul trailed kissed along her neck as he slipped one hand under shirt and his fingers across her back and over her stomach and up her body cupping her breast through her bra. Zoey moaned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Zoey," he whispered and she raised her head and looked at him.

"I should check on dinner," she told him and she unwrapped her legs from around her waist. Paul kissed her lips and then lifted her off the counter. 'I'll go check dinner." she said and quickly walked to the stove and checked on the chicken and rice.

"About five more minutes," she told him and he smiled.

"Smells wonderful," he said.

"I hope you like it."

"I think you know I will," he told her.

"Get some plates and cups and forks," she told him and he opened the cabinets and did what she asked. Zoey pulled dinner out of the oven and set it on the counter and turned the oven off.

"It looks really good." he said and handed her a plate and a spoon and Zoey put some food on her plate and then handed the spoon to Paul and went to sit down at the table. Paul joined her a few seconds later and brought them both something to drink and the two of them ate in silence.

"Tastes wonderful Z," he said and she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I like everything you cook Z," he said and shoved another spoon full of food in his mouth.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the kitchen Paul and Zoey went into the living room and sat together on the couch.<p>

"So you sure you want to sleep in the extra bedroom?" Paul asked her.

"Yes Paul," she smiled.

"It will get lonely in there all by yourself," he told her as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"I sleep by myself every night Paul, I think I'll manage," she told him and he ran his fingers across her hip.

"But what if I get lonely?" he asked innocently.

"Well you sleep by yourself as well," she said and snuggled closer to him. "Or you better be sleeping by yourself," she said and raised up to look over at him.

"I'm sleeping by myself I promise," he said and Zoey smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips. "Its just, my bed is huge and you could sleep beside me," he told her and she looked down at him and let out a sigh.

"Paul," she whispered and ran her fingers across his cheek.

"I promise to behave," he said and pulled her closer to him. "I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Paul," she said. "I don't think it's a good idea tonight."

"You don't trust me?" he asked and Zoey heard the hurt in his voice.

"I do trust you Paul, completely and the truth is its not you I'm worried about."

"Its not me you're worried about then…." he said and then it hit him and he smirked. "You worried you won't be able to keep your hands off of me if we're in the same bed together," he said and Zoey let out a sigh and sat up.

"Yes Paul!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Yes I'm worried that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you if we're in bed together for a whole night," she admitted. "You're my boyfriend, I love you and you're incredibly sexy." she told him and he smirked.

"Well you're my girlfriend, I love you and you're incredibly sexy to," he said and Zoey let out a sigh. "But I understand what you're saying."

"I love you," she told him.

"And I love you." he said and pulled Zoey back to him and she laid her head against his chest and let out a content sigh. "So its supposed to get really cold tonight, you sure you'll be warm enough all by yourself, alone, in that cold bed."

"Paul, stop," she said and she felt him sigh.

"Well if you get cold or lonely, my door will be unlocked." he said and Zoey smiled.

"I'll remember that," she said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul and Zoey were going to bed. Paul walked her to the extra bedroom and they stopped at the door.<p>

"Sleep well Z," he whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I'm right down the hall if you need anything," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she smiled. "Have a good night."

"You to Z," he said and she went into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Zoey changed into her pajamas and walked over and crawled into bed. She pulled the blankets over her and tried to go to sleep, but the fact that Paul was right down the hall kept running through her head.<p>

"Paul is right down the hall," Zoey said to herself as she turned over in the bed. "half naked in his bed," she added. "And I'm in here all alone in this bed," she sighed and sat up. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed but quickly climbed back in. "No I can't," she said to herself and took a deep breath.

"_You know you want to," _ her more daring brave side said.

"Of course I want to be in the same bed as Paul, I would be insane not to want that." she argued.

"_Well then why are you laying here all alone."_

"Because I'm not having sex with Paul tonight."

"_But you want to."_

"Of course I want to just not yet," she argued with herself. "And I'm arguing with myself, I've completely lost my mind," she sighed and got out of bed and walked all the way to the door before turning around and running back to her bed.

"_Chicken," _

"I am not," she said.

"_Then why are you still in here?"_

"Shut up," Zoey said and stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and stepped into the hallway. She looked down the hallway at Paul's closed door and took a deep breath and started walking towards it and stopped in front of it and knocked.

* * *

><p>Paul was lying in his bed wide awake thinking of Zoey right down the hall. He wanted her in here with him, she had no idea how difficult it was to not barge in her room and crawl into bed with her. Paul let out a frustrated sigh. Then suddenly he sat up, Zoey must be feeling a little unsure or confused or something because it definitely wasn't him, he knew what he wanted and she was right down the hall. Paul thought about getting out of bed to see what was bothering Zoey but knew if she wanted him to know or needed anything she would come to him. So he let out a sigh and laid back down and not even five minutes later he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and he smiled.<p>

"Come in," he said and Zoey opened the door and stepped in and closed it behind her and leaned against it.

"Z," he said as he sat up.

"Hi Paul," she whispered.

"Something wrong?"

"No everything is fine," she answered and he tilted his head to the side and arched his eyebrows and looked at her.

"You sure about that?"

"No." she admitted and Paul smiled.

"Come on," he said and got out of bed and pulled the blanket down. Zoey slowly walked over and climbed up on the bed. "So what's going on?"

"Well," she said as he hopped up on the bed with her. "I was finding it hard to sleep in the bedroom when I knew you were right down the hall." she admitted and Paul smiled.

"Well I was having trouble sleeping to Z," he whispered. "You can stay and I promise I'll behave if you will."

"Ok," she agreed and laid down in the bed. Paul smiled and got up to pull the blanket over her then he laid back down on top of the blankets facing her.

"I don't get cold, so I don't need them," he told her and she nodded. "So, you better now?"

"Yes," she whispered. "All I needed was to be close to you," she yawned. "Love you." she said and Paul smiled.

"I love you to Zoey." he said and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

"I will now," she told him and Paul watched as her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. He laid there and watched her for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful and beautiful and he couldn't believe he got lucky enough to imprint on her and fall in love with her and have her feel the same way. Paul smiled and let out a sigh as he pulled Zoey closer to him and wrapped his arms around her and soon he fell asleep beside her.


	26. Shopping and more Alone time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. **

**Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

The next morning when Paul woke up Zoey was still asleep curled up beside him. Paul let out a content sigh and brushed her hair away from her face. He brushed his lips across her forehead and he saw a smile spread across her lips. He smiled as he watched her sleep, she was so beautiful and amazing and she was his forever. Not to long ago the thought of forever with any girl, one girl would have sent him running the other way but now even before the imprint, its all he wanted. He hugged Zoey closer to him and her eyes fluttered open.

"Paul," she said sleepily and gazed up at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning," she said and Paul let go of her so she could sit up. "You want breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah Z, breakfast sounds good," he smiled and leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>The two of them went to Paul's kitchen and Zoey started fixing breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and some pancakes. She brought a plate over to the table for Paul and then one for herself and fixed them something to drink and walked back over and sat down with Paul so the two of them could eat.<p>

"Tastes wonderful," he said. "You're an amazing cook Z," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Paul," she said softly.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't care," she smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Do you want to stay here and lock all the doors and hide away from everyone." she said. "We can be alone," she told him. "Just you and me all day."

"Sounds amazing." he said as he finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink. Zoey finished a few minutes later and took her plate to the sink and the two of them cleaned the kitchen and then went to his living room. They sat on the couch together and Paul turned the TV on.

"So you sure you want to stay here all day?" Paul asked.

"Actually I need to go to the store," she told him. "Alone."

"Alone," he said. "Z."

"I won't be long," she told him. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Z," he said quietly.

"I won't be gone long and maybe what I'm getting is a surprise for you," she told him and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

"You're going to get me something?" he asked.

"I said maybe," she teased. "So can I go to the store."

"Hurry back," he said and she nodded.

"Go ahead and eat lunch without me ok," she told him.

"Ok, but I'm going to miss you."

"I'll cook dinner for us tonight and I get to stay the night again," she told him and he smiled.

"Be careful Zoey," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I'm going to change and shower," she told him and stood up and went to the guest bedroom.

When she got into the bedroom Zoey pulled her phone out and called Emily.

"Hey Zoey," she answered.

"Hey Em, are you busy?"

"No, bored for once actually." she admitted.

"Want to go to the store with me?" she asked.

"What are you buying?" she asked her.

"Something to wear for Paul," she told her.

"Something to wear for Paul," Emily repeated. "Are you talking about lingerie?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah and I have no experience buying those kinds of things and I need help."

"Of course I'll go with you," Emily said. "You want to pick me up or do you want me to pick you up?"

"I have to shower and change and then I'll come and get you," she said.

"I'll be ready Zoey."

"Oh and Emily could you please not tell Sam what I'm buying. I don't want Paul to know, I may loose my nerve about wearing what I buy."

"No problem," Emily said. "I can just tell him we're shopping for girl things and he won't ask any questions."

"Thanks Em, see you soon." she said and hung the phone up.

* * *

><p>Zoey and Emily were at the store not much later looking at lingerie.<p>

"What are you looking for?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, something in black," she said and Emily nodded and the two of them began looking at various things. Zoey finally settled on two of them for now until she saw Paul's reaction.

"You know Paul will love you anything you put on." Emily told her as they left the store.

"I know," she sighed. "It just makes me nervous, he has way more experience than I do," she added quietly.

"And he doesn't care about that at all." Emily told her.

"I know but still," she sighed. "Nervous."

"I understand," Emily sighed.

* * *

><p>After Zoey had lunch with Emily the two of them went back to La Push. Zoey dropped Emily off at home and then drove to Paul's.<p>

When Zoey walked inside she didn't see Paul anywhere so she quickly slipped in the extra bedroom and put her bag down and then walked out of the bedroom just as Paul was walking out of his bedroom.

"I thought I heard you come in," Paul said. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "And don't ask anymore questions."

"Ok." he smiled. "Did you have fun with Emily?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"You're really not going to tell me what you bought," he said.

"Not yet anyway, maybe later," she told him and he smiled and slid his arms around her waist. "or maybe not." she teased.

"Don't tease me," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips. Zoey ran her fingers across his bare back and Paul pushed Zoey against the wall as he continued to kiss her. She felt his lips kiss her neck and his hand travel under her shirt grazing the bare flesh of her stomach and she pulled away.

"Paul," she said and shook her head.

"Ok," he said. "Lets watch a movie then," he added and took her hand in his and led her to the living room.

* * *

><p>After the two of them ate dinner, homemade lasagna, garlic bread and salad the two of them cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed.<p>

"So will you be joining me again?" Paul asked hopefully.

"No," she answered. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning Paul.

"It's the last night of our weekend together, you'll be going home tomorrow."

"I know but I'll stay other weekends with you," she told him.

"Ok Z, goodnight, love you," Paul whispered and kissed her lips and walked to his bedroom. Zoey smiled, he had no idea she would be joining him in a few minutes, she went into the bedroom and shut the door. She walked over and got the bag from the mall and pulled the two things she got out of it. After looking at both of them she finally decided on the black and pink lace babydoll with matching thong. She slipped it on and ran her hands over it. It was completely see through and made of lace. The nightie had pink straps that crisscrossed in the back. The bra cups were made of lace. It fell to just below her butt. Zoey took a deep breath and grabbed the black robe she bought and put it on. She brushed out her hair and walked out of her room and down the hall to Paul's room. She couldn't believe how nervous she was, nervous about her first time, nervous Paul would reject her. She stopped in front of his door and knocked.

"Come in Zoey," he said and Zoey opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her.

"Hey Z," he said and he looked up and let his eyes travel over her body. She was wearing a short robe and she had a lot of skin showing, more than she had showing when she went into her bedroom.

"Hey Paul," she whispered and walked over to the bed. "Still want me to join you?" she asked and all Paul could do was nod and Zoey climbed up on the bed and straddled Paul's hips so she was sitting on his thighs.

"What have you got on your mind?" he asked as he ran his hands over her body.

"Use your imagination Paul," she whispered and leaned down and kissed his lips. Paul wrapped his arms around her pulling her down on top of him, Zoey stretched out so she lying on top of him, she felt Paul's tongue run across her lips and her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in her mouth and she let out a moan as his tongue touched hers. Zoey pulled away and looked down at him. Zoey climbed off of him and stood next to the bed.

"Where are you going Z?" he asked and quickly sat up. "Please don't leave," he said and he looked over to her and saw a small smile spread across her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere Paul. I just thought I'd take my robe off," she said. "Unless you don't want me to."

"I was wondering what you were wearing under that," he admitted. "Can't be much." he smiled and he watched as Zoey untied the robe and opened it and pushed it backwards off her body and she was standing in front of him. As he let his eyes travel over her body he almost forgot to breath. She was wearing a very short…he wasn't sure what it was called but he loved it. It was completely see through and she looked incredibly sexy.

"Zoey," he said "Get over here now," he demanded and Zoey smiled and walked over and straddled his hips.

"So you like what I bought today?" she asked as Paul ran his hands down her sides and over her thighs.

"I think you know I do," he growled and quickly flipped her over and looked down at her. Zoey ran her hands over his stomach, slowly up his chest before wrapping them around his neck. He leaned down kissed her lips, then trailed kisses down her neck before pulling away and looking down at her. He ran his hands over her body and began to push her nightie up. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach, then a little higher pushing the top up as he did until finally pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Paul looked down at her after he pulled it off and saw all she had on was a tiny black thong.

"Damn it, you're trying to kill me aren't you," Paul growled and Zoey smiled.

"Never Paul," she whispered and he rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive," she whispered and Paul smiled and ran his hand down her leg and placed kisses up her leg, across her stomach above her panty line before placing kisses down her other leg. He then pulled away and slid her panties down her legs and tossed them behind him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. Zoey ran her hands down Paul's body and stopping at his pants pushing them off his hips and down his legs, Paul gave them a kick and they landed on the floor behind him. Paul leaned down and kissed her lips again.

"I'm sorry if it hurts," Paul said softly. "It shouldn't hurt long," he whispered.

"Ok," she whispered and Paul began to push inside her as gently as he could, knowing it would hurt her, he felt her grip his arms tight and heard her gasp in pain, he heard a muffled "ouch," from her and looked down and saw a tear running down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed it away as he continued to push inside of her. He stopped when his length was all the way inside and gave her a few seconds to adjust before he began to slowly ease out before slamming back inside her. Her grip on his arms hadn't loosened any and he knew she was still in pain for the moment as he continued to move in and out of her, he could tell when it stopped being painful and became pleasurable for her, her grip on his arms loosened and her moans filled the room as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Paul," she moaned as he continued his thrust. "god," she moaned. "faster," she said and Paul smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped her hips tightly as he sped up his movements, loving the moans that were coming out of Zoeys mouth and he gripped her hips tighter sliding his hands down to grasp her legs as Zoey tightened them around his waist until Paul shakily fell onto the bed next to her.

* * *

><p>Zoey woke up at some point during the night and she hurt a lot.<p>

"Ouch," she said as she painfully moved around. She opened her eyes to look for Paul and finally saw him standing in front of the window. He had on a pair of pants but no shirt and the moonlight was shining on his bare chest and he looked perfect and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Paul," she whispered and he turned to look at her and quickly walked over and sat on the bed and she sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I hurt a little but I'm fine," she assured him and she saw on his face he was still worried. "I'm fine Paul," she told him.

"No you're not, I left bruises on you," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked and Paul pushed the blanket down and ran his hands over her bare hips and thighs. "Bruises Zoey, I left bruises on you," he said sadly. "I'm so so sorry," he whispered and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Its ok Paul," she said and he pulled away and looked down at her. Zoey took his face in her hands. "Don't you dare keep apologizing for giving me one of the best nights of my life," she told him and she saw a smile appear on his face.

"I'm just sorry I hurt you," he whispered. "I know you have to be hurting more than a little," he said. "A warm bath might help," he said. "I'll go run some water and then come back and get you ok," he said and kissed her forehead and jumped up from the bed. Zoey let out a sigh and waited for Paul to come back, she knew it was no use in trying to argue with him. He returned a few minutes later.

"Come on Z," he said quietly and he lifted Zoey out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom.

"I can walk you know," she told him.

"I know," he whispered and gently lowered her into the bathtub. He wet a washcloth and gently washed her face and then began to wash the rest of her body being extra gentle around her hips and thighs where he left the bruises.

"This feels really good Paul," she said softly.

"Good, I'm glad.," he said. "And Zoey, again I'm so sorry I hurt you, left bruises on you," he apologized again.,

"Damn it Paul," stop apologizing. "I'm beginning to think you regret sleeping with me."

"Zoey, I don't regret anything we did, I don't regret it," he told her and stood up and grabbed a towel. "Come on," he said and held it open and Zoey stepped out of the bathtub and Paul wrapped the towel around her. "Lets get you some clothes," he said.

* * *

><p>After Zoey had gotten dressed she laid back down in bed and Paul pulled the blanket over her and turned to leave.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"I…um…you can't possibly want me to stay with you," he said surprised.

"I always want you with me," she told him. "Stop being so stubborn, I'm ok Paul," she assured him. "Being away from you hurts a lot more than any bruise you accidentally put on me," she told him and he nodded and laid down next to her.

"I don't blame you for the bruises, you need to stop blaming yourself."

"It could happen next time Zoey," he said quietly.

"Don't even try to suggest that there won't be a next time because there will be a next time and a time after that and a time after that," she told him.

"I love you Zoey," he told her. "And the thought that you're hurt and its my fault…"

"Paul, baby, please stop blaming yourself," she told him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I don't blame you and I would make the same decision again."

"Jake's going to kill me if he finds out I left bruises on you," Paul told her.

"Jake won't lay a finger on you because he'll have to go through me and I don't think he wants to do that." she told him and she heard him let out a sigh and a small chuckle.

"Me either Z," he said and Zoey moved closer to him.

"I love you Paul," she whispered.

"I love you to Z," he said softly and kissed her lips and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Zoey woke up Paul was still sleeping beside her. She smiled and tried to slip out of bed to start breakfast but when she moved she felt herself being pulled back against Paul. She let out a sigh and turned around and saw Paul was awake and smiling.<p>

"Where were you going?"

"To start breakfast," she told him and she saw him smile.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful, sexy girl in the world," he said and kissed her lips, she smiled.

"Let me go start breakfast," she told him and Paul let go of her and she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Zoey was cooking eggs when she felt a pair of warm arms slid around her.<p>

"Paul," she sighed and leaned against him.

"I don't want to let you leave," he said. "I wish you could stay."

"I don't think my family is ready for that yet," she told him. "Jake didn't want me to stay the weekend with you."

"I know and when he finds out about the bruises." Paul began. "I'm so sorry Zoey."

"Don't start Paul, don't ruin our morning by starting this again." she told him. "Because all of your fucking apologizing is pissing me off because it sounds like you regret what happened between us,."

"Zoey I told you I don't regret it," he told her.

"Then don't apologize again," she said angrily and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Z," he said softly.

"Get some plates," she told him and he let out a sigh and did what she said and brought them over and Zoey put the eggs on both the plates giving Paul most of them. Then she put some bacon on the plates with the eggs and Paul took the plates to the table and fixed them something to drink and sat down. Zoey joined him a few seconds later and they ate in silence.

Once they were done eating Zoey was cleaning up the kitchen. Paul walked over and stood behind her and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You're mad at me," he said and she let out a sigh.

"I'm not mad," she sighed and turned around. "I love you, I just want you to stop apologizing, I'm ok, I may hurt a little but that's expected right," she said. "I mean it was my first time."

"Yeah its expected," he told her. "I'll just have to be extra careful next time," he said and she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'll finish cleaning up," she told him and he nodded as his phone rang. "You should answer that," she told him and he walked in the other room and pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Jacob calling. He sighed wondering what he could want and he answered the phone.

"Hey Jake," Paul answered.

"I need you to bring Zoey home now," Jacob ordered.

"But Jake I…nothing happened," Paul began.

"Paul, My dad finally got in touch with Zoey's dad," Jacob told him. "We need you to bring her home so we can tell her what's going on and you need to stay with her while we tell her, she'll need you."

"Jake what's wrong?" Paul asked worried.

"Everything's going to be ok, but I'm not sure how Zoey's going to take it, she'll be really upset but everythings going to be ok, that I can promise," Jacob told him. "Just head over here now," he said, "please," he added.

"Ok, I'll tell Zoey to get ready," Paul told him and hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to get Zoey.

"Z," Paul said softly. "That was Jake, I need to take you home," he told her.

"But Paul I…."

"I have to take you home, but I'm staying with you," he told her. "I don't have any answers to the questions you have but Jake and Billy do, so please get ready so I can get you home."

"Ok Paul, I'll go change and we can leave, it will only take a few minutes."

"Hurry ok," he said and Zoey nodded and quickly ran to change clothes wondering what was going on and why she needed to go home right now.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Zoey was ready to go. Paul was waiting for her in the living room. As soon as she walked in the living room Paul took her hand in his and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Everything is going to be ok," he assured her. "Jake said everything would be ok but they just needed you to come home."

"I'm worried, something has to be wrong if Jacob is ordering me home," she said quietly.

"I'm staying with you Z, I won't leave you, I promise," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Paul," she said quietly and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Now lets get you home so we can find out what's going on ok."

"Ok," she said and Paul took her hand in his and led her outside to her car.

"You want to drive or you want me to drive?"

"You should probably drive," she told him and handed him her keys and then slid in the passenger seat and Paul got behind the wheel and cranked the car.

Zoey didn't say a word the whole ride home but Paul could tell she was worried and anxious about what Jacob and Billy needed to tell her, he could feel it just rolling off of her in waves. Paul reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything will be ok just try to stay calm," he told her and she nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul parked her car outside her house. The two of them sat there for a few seconds before Zoey took a deep breath and let it out.<p>

"Lets go see what this is about," she told him and they got out of the car and the two of them went inside and saw Jacob sitting on the couch and Billy in his wheelchair beside the couch. They both looked up when Paul and Zoey walked.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked.

"You should probably sit down for this," Billy told her. "I found your dad.


	27. What Happened to Zoey's Dad?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

"_What's going on?" Zoey asked._

"_You should probably sit down for this," Billy told her. "I found your dad."_

* * *

><p>"What?" Zoey asked shocked as she leaned against Paul for support.<p>

"Come on Z, lets go sit down by Jake," Paul said and he led her over and they sat down on the couch and Zoey looked at Billy.

"What happened?" Zoey asked quietly.

"Well the reason your dad hasn't called you back or been in touch with us is that he's been in the hospital," Billy began.

"The hospital!" Zoey exclaimed. "What's wrong with him? What happened? Is he ok?" she asked quickly. Paul took Zoey's trembling hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands to try to keep her calm. Zoey looked over at Paul and took a deep breath and then looked back to Billy. She felt Jacob lay his hand on her arm and she glanced over at him before turning back to look at Billy.

"He had a heart attack Zoey," Billy told her and Zoey's eyes filled with tears and they rolled down her cheeks. "He's going to be ok," Billy told her and she nodded. "He just has to change what he eats and slow down a little," Billy added and she nodded.

"So what took so long to find him or for him to get in touch with us?" she asked.

"Well he misplaced his wallet and lost his cell phone," Billy told her.

"That's not like him," Zoey shook her head.

"I know, proof he hasn't been feeling well lately. He seems to be better now, he got all the messages you left him once he located his cell phone and he's coming to La Push," Billy told her and she smiled. "The doctors don't want him traveling by himself so I thought maybe you could fly to get him and then drive back home with him.

"Of course," she said.

"You and Paul," Jacob told her.

"But Paul has responsibilities here," Zoey said. "He can't just leave with me."

"Its already been cleared with Sam," Jacob told her. "And the school. You two won't be gone long." he added. "And we'll all cover for Paul while you're gone," he said softly. "Don't worry Zoey," he said and Zoey looked at Paul.

"Do you want to go with me?" she asked.

"Only if you want me there," he said softly and she nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"In the morning so get plenty of rest tonight," Billy told them, "Sam went and got your tickets and he'll bring them by later. You two will fly to get your dad and drive his car back here."

"Ok," Zoey said quietly. "Thanks," she whispered. "I've been so worried about my dad, I'm glad he's going to be ok," she said.

"He's going to move here with us, there's a house not to far from Sam's and me and Sam have been looking into it for you two." Billy told her.

"My dad is going to move back here?" Zoey asked shocked. "When he left I thought he didn't want to come back."

"Its time for him to come back," Billy sighed. "And since we know you're not going anywhere, its best for everyone. " he added and Zoey smiled slightly.

"He's not putting up a big fuss about moving back is he?" Zoey asked.

"Not as much as you would think." Billy sighed.

"Good," Zoey said. "I need something to drink," she told them and stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving the guys by themselves.

"Her dads really going to be ok?" Paul asked.

"Yes he's going to be fine," Billy assured Paul. "The doctors say he'll be ok." he added.

"Good, I'm going to check on Zoey," Paul said and he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked in the kitchen Zoey was standing in front of the sink looking out the window. He walked over and slid his arms around her waist and Zoey leaned against him.<p>

"Talk to me Z," he whispered. "You know you can't hide anything from me," he told her and she turned around in his arms and looked up at him and Paul saw a tear slide down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"I've been so worried about my dad," she told him. "Because I told you it wasn't like him to not call me back when I call him." she added. "It's a huge relief to know he's going to be ok," she said. "But he had a heart attack," Zoey told him. "He'll probably have to have some sort of surgery or something," she said getting upset. "If he hasn't already and just didn't tell me." she added.

"Your dad wouldn't do that," Paul told her. "And if he does have to have some sort of surgery I'll be there for you and your dad," he promised her. "Whatever you need." he added and Zoey smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"I love you Paul, so much," she told him.

"I love you to Z," he said softly.

"So since we'll probably have an early start tomorrow I should stay with you tonight."

"Zoey," he said.

"Paul," she smiled and he shook his head.

"You know you can stay as long as you want," he told her and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'm nervous about everything," she added. "My dad is coming to live in La Push after having a heart attack and my boyfriend is going to meet him."

"I'll be nice," he said.

"Its not you I'm worried about," She sighed. "My dad doesn't like any guy I date, no matter how great they are." she told him. "But its not like any of my boyfriends have been great," she added. "Until you." she said and Paul smiled.

"Z, I think that's just a thing with dads and their daughters." Paul told her. "No guy is ever good enough," he added. "I'll probably be the same way if we have a daughter." he told her and she looked up at him shocked.

"You think about stuff like that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said. "You don't?"

"I do," she whispered. "I just never imagined you did. I didn't think guys thought about things like getting married and having kids."

"Most don't," he told her. "But as I told you before, I'm not most guys," he smiled.

"I think I'm glad you're not." she said and he smiled as she laid her head back against her chest. "I'm glad you're going with me tomorrow," she said softly.

"Me to," Paul said.

"I need to get some things together before we leave in the morning," she told him.

"Well I'll let you get ready and have some time for yourself," he told her. "I'll be back in a few hours," he said and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

"See you soon," Zoey whispered.

"See you in a few hours Z," he whispered and kissed her again before leaving.

* * *

><p>When Paul was gone Zoey walked back into the living room. Jacob was still sitting on the couch and Billy was still in there as well. Zoey went over and sat by Jacob.<p>

"You ok Zo?" he asked quietly and she nodded.

"I'm ok Jake," she said quietly. "I've been worried about my dad at least I know now what was going on," she said. "Do you know if he's going to have to have any type of surgery because of the heart attack?"

"I don't know," Jacob said and he looked over at Billy. "Do you know?"

"It wasn't mentioned but once we get him back here, we'll get him into a doctor and see what they say," Billy told her.

"Ok," she said. "I'm going to go to my room, Paul is coming back to get me in a few hours."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because I'm going to stay with Paul again, so we just have to get up and go to the airport in the morning."

"You just spent all weekend with him," Jacob told her.

"So," she said. "We had a great time this weekend. She added. "I love Paul and like spending all the time I can with him Jake." she said.

"Why are you in such a rush to go back to Paul's?" Jacob asked. "What did you do this weekend that was so great?" he asked.

"None of your business," Zoey told him. "Its none of your business," she repeated.

"Zoey did you sleep with Paul?" he asked angrily.

"That is none of your business Jake," she said angrily and stood up and stormed off to her room. Jacob got up and followed her. Zoey walked in her room and went to slam the door but Jacob stopped it from shutting with his hand.

"Zoey," Jacob said and she turned around.

"What Jacob?" she asked. "What I do with Paul is none of your business." she told him.

"Zo," Jacob said softly and shut the door behind him. "I'm just worried," he said. "So did you?"

"Yes Jake, not that its any of your business but Paul and I did sleep together, last night actually." she told him and sat on her bed.

"The first time for you and Paul?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Jake," she sighed.

"How bad did he hurt you?" Jacob asked and walked over and sat by her.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"I can see that but I just want to know how bad he hurt you."

"Why Jake? So you can run off and beat him up because you'll have to go through me to do that."

"No, not so I can beat him up." Jacob sighed. "Mikaela, my imprint, I hurt her our first time," he added. "It usually happens the first time we're with our imprints like that." he said. "She had bruises and I felt horrible but she didn't want to hear my apologies." he said. "So just tell me how bad he hurt you."

"I have bruises," she said quietly. "On my hips and thighs," she added. "Paul was really upset about it, he felt horrible no matter how many times I told him I was ok," she told him.

"That's normal for all of us, the thought that our imprint is hurt makes us feel horrible and then that we did it is even worse," he told her. "We're supposed to keep you safe and never let anything bad happen to you."

"But I don't blame Paul for the bruises, I think I got through to him finally," she said. "He's so damn stubborn."

"That's Paul," he smirked. "But you are ok right?"

"I'm fine, Jake, I promise." she assured him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Zoey had a bag packed to go back to Paul's for the night and one to take on the plane with her for their trip to get her dad. Paul had called and said he was on his way to get her. So Zoey was sitting in the living room with Jacob waiting on him.<p>

"Be careful Zoey," Jacob said. "You and Paul have a safe trip," he added.

"We'll be careful Jake," she said quietly. "I promise."

"Bring your dad back safely." he said and she nodded.

"I will Jake," she whispered.

* * *

><p>After picking Zoey up Paul drove to his house and she took her bags to Paul's room and then joined him on the couch.<p>

"You're nervous about tomorrow," Paul stated.

"Yes, I guess I won't believe my dad is ok until I see it for myself," she told him.

"I get it Z," he said and wrapped his arms around her. Zoey laid her head against his chest and let out a content sigh.

"So…um…Jake knows about last night," she told him.

"He knows that I left bruises on you," Paul whispered. "And he's not here trying to beat me up."

"No Paul he's not because he sad the same thing happened his first time with Mikaela," she told him.

"Oh," Paul said softly.

"No one is mad at you Paul," Zoey told him. "I love you."

"I love you to," Paul said and held her tighter against him.

* * *

><p>After having dinner together Paul and Zoey got ready for bed. The two of them went to his bedroom and climbed into bed together. Zoey moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Z," Paul said.

"I love you Paul," she whispered. "So much," she added.

"I love you to Zoey," he said and she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked down at him. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his and ran her fingers across his bare chest. She felt Paul's hands on her hips as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Paul pulled away and looked up at Zoey, he had his hands on her hips as he looked up at her.

"Zoey," Paul whispered. "You sure you're up for this tonight?" he asked. "I hurt you last night."

"Paul, I'm fine," she assured him. "And I'm definitely up for it," she said and leaned down and pressed her lips against his chest. Paul felt her stretch her body out so she was lying on top of him as her lips moved across his chest, Zoey moved her lips to his nipple and covered it with her mouth. She heard Paul let out a gasp when her lips covered his nipple, followed by a loud moan as she ran her tongue across it. Zoey pulled away and looked down at Paul.

"I wasn't sure if guys liked that type of thing," she said and Paul looked up at her.

"I like anything you want to do to me," he smirked and Zoey pressed her lips to his chest and then moved her lips to his other nipple and heard the same moan came come out of his mouth that did before. Paul ran his hands up her sided grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Paul tossed her shirt to the floor and sat up placing her hands on her hips.

"Paul," she whispered as she ran her fingers across his cheek and kissed his lips Paul rolled her over so she was lying on her back and he was looking down at her. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down and kissed her lips moving his lips against her neck and shoulder and over her breasts. Zoey moaned when she felt Paul's tongue circle her nipple before taking it in his mouth. Paul felt Zoey's hands running across his back as he turned his mouth to her other breast circling her nipple with his tongue before taking her breast in his mouth. Zoey moaned as Paul's lips moved own her body and over her stomach. Paul pulled away to slide her pants and panties down her legs and toss them to the floor. He looked down at her and kissed her lips as Zoey ran her hands down his chest, stopping when she reached his pants and pushed them down over his hips and legs until they ended up in the floor.

"I'll try not to hurt you this time," he said and Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed his lips. "Zoey," he whispered and she felt Paul run his hands down her leg before taking and wrapping it around his waist, then he did the same to the other leg. He leaned down and kissed her lips again and then he slowly slid inside her. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulder and a gasp come out of her mouth as he started to move in and out of her, slowly at first but then speeding up his movements as Zoey tightened her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet his thrusts as moans of pleasure came from both of their mouths and Zoey's grip loosened on his shoulders and started moving across his back as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck as his movements slowed and he fell next to her on the bed

* * *

><p>Zoey was still lying awake next to Paul a few minutes later, she knew he wasn't asleep that like her he was still awake debating on whether or not to say something. Zoey finally made the decision herself and turned over and laid her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Paul," she said quietly and he turned over and looked at her.

"Everything ok?" he asked as he laid his hand on her cheek.

"I was going to ask you that," she said and Paul pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"No Paul," she sighed.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked.

"I think you know that I am Paul," she sighed and went to turn back over but he stopped her.

"Z," he said softly. "You can't be mad at me for worrying about you."

"I can," she said and Paul pressed his lips against her neck.

"Please don't be," he whispered. "You know I love you."

"And you know I love you," she said softly.

"I know Z," he said and kissed her lips. "Now get some sleep, we have an early flight in the morning and a long drive back."

"I know, good night Paul," she said.

"Night Z," he said.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zoey and Paul woke up and got ready to go to the airport. Sam was going to drive them to the airport after breakfast.<p>

"I wonder if Sam and Billy really thought this whole thing through," Zoey said as they were finishing up their breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"Putting you and my dad in a car together for a drive back here. A drive that's going to take over a day," she said. "I mean what are we going to talk about? I don't even know how he's going to take it that I have a serious boyfriend," she told him. "I've had boyfriends of course and he's met them and hated them," she told him. "But I've never been really….I've never…I may have argued with my dad when he didn't like boyfriends but deep down in the back of my mind I knew he was right about them," she sighed. "But I argued with him about them because I was stupid," she sighed. "But you….I hope he sees how different from those other guys you are and that you two can get along and that he likes you."

"Zoey, I would never do anything to make your dad intentionally not like me." he told her. "I want him to like me, to see how much I love you," he told her. "So just try not to worry we'll deal with everything as it comes ok," he said and she nodded and Paul leaned over and kissed her lips as there was a knock on the door.

"That's Sam, I'll let him in," Paul told her.

"I need to grab my purse," she said and went to Paul's bedroom as Paul went to go let Sam in.

* * *

><p>Paul opened the door and Sam stepped inside.<p>

"Hey you and Zoey ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, Zoey's grabbing her purse and we have our bags," Paul said and pointed to two bags by the door.

"Is everything ok with you and Zoey?" Sam asked.

"Everything with me and Zoey is great," Paul told him. "She's just worried about me meeting her dad, being in a car together for over a day," he said. "She's worried he won't like me because he's never like any guy she's dated," Paul sighed.

"But Paul, you're not just any guy to Zoey," he told him. "You're the guy."

"I know," he sighed. "But her dad could not like me, I'm not liked by dads," he said.

"I know Paul." Sam said softly.

"She could change her mind about me, decide she doesn't want me anymore," Paul said. "it's the one thing I'm afraid of." he admitted.

"Paul, Zoey loves you, everyone who sees you two together knows that," Sam told him. "And the two of you didn't need the imprint to make you fall in love with each other you fell in love all on your own."

"Yeah I know," he smiled slightly.

"And her dad will see it to just like everyone else here," Sam sighed.

"I hope so Sam," Paul said as Zoey walked back in the room.

"Is everything ok?" Zoey asked.

"Everything is fine Zoey," Sam assured her. "You ready to bring your dad home?"

"Yeah I am and thanks for everything Sam."

"No need to thank me Zoey, you and Paul just get your dad back safely," he told her and she nodded and the three of them went to the car and Paul put his and Zoey's bags in the car and Sam drove them to the airport where Zoey and Paul would board a plane so the two of them could get her dad and bring him home


	28. Zoeys Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters you recognize. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

Zoey and Paul slept most of the plane ride to get her dad. When their plane landed Zoey and Paul caught a taxi to the hospital where her dad was at. After finding out what room he was in Paul told Zoey to go up and talk to him and he would wait in the lobby until she was ready for him to come up. Zoey rode the elevator up to her dads floor and went to his room. She knocked on the door and heard her dads voice tell her to come in and she opened the door and walked inside.

"Daddy," she said and looked over at the man that was sitting up in the bed watching TV. His hair was a little longer than normal reaching almost to his shoulders.

"Zoey," he smiled and Zoey ran over and threw her arms around him.

"I've been so worried about you," she told him as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know, I got your messages, all of them," he told her and she pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You look good daddy," she said and he smiled.

"You expected much worse when Billy told you I had a heart attack," he said and she nodded.

"I'm here to bring you home," she told him.

"To La Push," he sighed.

"Its not the worst place in the world dad and you need to take it easy for a while," she told him.

"I know," he sighed. "So one of your messages said you met some wonderful guy," he said.

"Paul," she smiled. "Yes dad. He's amazing and the most wonderful guy I've ever met in my life."

"You love him," her dad said and she nodded. "Well then I want to meet him when we get back to La Push."

"Well you don't actually have to wait until we get back to La Push to meet him." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's here with me," she said. "He came with me to get you."

"Oh so where is he?" her dad asked looking around.

"Downstairs, he wanted to give us a few minutes together before he met you." she told him. "Don't go looking for something wrong with him ok, he's a great guy."

"Billy and Jacob approve of him?" he asked.

"Yes dad Billy and Jake approve of him." she told him. "He's one of Jake's best friends." she added.

"Well them go get him and bring him up, I want to meet this guy my only daughter thinks is so wonderful and is obviously in love with."

"Daddy," she said. "You know I'll always love you," she said and kissed his cheek and she saw him smile.

"Go get this Paul guy and let me meet him and then the three of us can get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>Zoey made her way downstairs to where Paul was waiting in the lobby. When she got to the lobby she saw Paul sitting in the corner chair staring up at whatever was on the TV. She also saw that there were a couple of girls sitting around staring at him and trying to decide if they should go over and say something to him. Zoey walked over to him as one girl stood up and smiled at Paul, who happened to look up at the same time and see Zoey and he smiled at her and stood up as Zoey made her way over to him walking right past the girl who looked shocked as Paul slid his arms around Zoey's waist.<p>

"How's your dad?" he asked.

"Ready to get out of here," she told him. "He said to bring you up so he could meet you."

"Ok," he said. "Lets go," he said and took her hand in his and let Zoey lead him to the elevator. They rode silently all the way up to the floor her dad was on and Zoey led him to her dad's room and stopped in front of the door.

"I'll go inside and let him know you're out here ok," Zoey said.

"Ok Z," Paul said softly. "Don't worry, I'll behave, I promise." he assured her.

"I'll be right back to get you," she said and knocked on her dads door before going inside.

"I thought you were going to get your boyfriend," he said.

"He's right outside, I was just making sure you were ok to meet him." she told him.

"I'm ready," her dad sighed and Zoey nodded and walked back over to the door and told Paul to come on in.

"Dad, this is Paul," she said. "Paul, my dad,"

'Its nice to meet you Mr. Black," Paul said and held out his hand. Paul took a second to look at him. he looked a lot like Billy except his hair was shorter and he had a little stubble on his chin.

"You to," her dad said. "Zoey's been telling me about you."

"Good things?" Paul asked.

"Nothing but good things," her dad said and Paul smiled as a nurse walked in.

"Well Mr. Black are you ready to get out of here," she said.

"I've been ready," he told her.

"You're his daughter," she said turning to Zoey.

"Yes I'll be taking him home to La Push." she told her.

"How will he traveling?"

"His car," she answered. "By the way daddy, where is your car?"

"Back at my hotel," he answered.

"I guess I should go get it and get everything from your room," she told him.

"I guess so," her dad sighed and he grabbed his wallet and handed her a hotel key card and a credit card.

"I'll grab a cab and get everything and be back soon." she told him and walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Z, I can go and do it, if you want me to." Paul told her.

"No Paul, you stay here and keep an eye on my dad for me ok," she said softly.

"Anything you want," Paul said and walked with Zoey over to the door.

"Be nice," she smiled and Paul leaned down and touched his lips to her.

"Be careful Z," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul," she said. "Be back soon," she said and walked out the door leaving her dad and Paul alone.

The nurse left after Zoey's dad signed some papers so he would be ready to leave when Zoey got back.

"So Paul," her dad said. "You're dating my daughter."

"Yes I am," Paul said.

"And what if I said I didn't want you dating my daughter?" he asked. "That you're not good enough for her?"

"Well I would say I already know I'm not good enough for Zoey," he began. "But I do love Zoey and she loves me and I'll always take care of her and keep her safe," he told her.  
>"But I know I'm not exactly good enough for Zoey but she seems to think I am." he said.<p>

"Ok," her dad said and looked at Paul. "What if I told you to break up with Zoey?" he asked. "What would you do?"

"I wouldn't do it," he told him and he saw the shocked look on her dads face, apparently he'd had this conversation with other boyfriends of Zoeys and it never went this way.  
>"The only way I would leave Zoey is if she told me to, if she didn't want me anymore. If Zoey didn't want me anymore I would leave her alone," he told him. "It would hurt like hell but I never want to be the reason Zoey is hurt or unhappy."<p>

"Well I can honestly say I've never gotten that answer before," her dad said and Paul nodded. "You really do love her," he said surprised.

"Yeah, it was kind of surprising for everyone," he told him.

"So, you've lived in La Push all your life?"

"Yes sir," Paul answered.

"And your parents grew up in La Push."

"Yes," Paul answered.

"I don't believe I got a last name from you?"

"Its Lahote," Paul answered.

"So your dad would be Mark then."

"Yes sir," Paul said quietly.

"Call me Luke," her dad said.

"Of course Luke," Paul said.

"I knew your dad from growing up in La Push," he told him. "We were friends in school, got in a lot of trouble together."

"Oh," Paul said.

"Yeah, I knew your mom to, I was there when your parents got married," Luke sighed. "Right before we moved." he told him. "I never imagined our kids would meet each other much less be dating."

"I don't think many people thought I'd be dating Zoey." he said.

"How many guys did she date before you?" he asked.

"Just two," Paul said. "But that was my fault because I was being stubborn and refused to ask her out even though it was what I wanted." Paul told him and sat in a chair next to  
>the bed. "Zoey's almost as stubborn as I am and her temper is just as bad as mine," he added. "She punched both guys before me in the nose on her dates with them," Paul told him and he saw her dad smiled.<p>

"She gets her temper from me," her dad sighed. "I'm going to have to learn to control that now."

"Its not as difficult as you might think," Paul told him. "My temper has been better since I met Zoey, she keeps me calm."

"Zoeys mom was always able to do that for me to," he told him and Paul smiled as he began to realize he had a lot in common with Zoey's dad.

"Ok," her dad said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I'll never think any guy is good enough for my daughter but you'll do," he said and Paul smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>When Zoey got back to the hospital, Paul helped get her dad in the car.<p>

"Want me to drive?" Paul asked.

"Sure," Zoey smiled and gave Paul the keys and he opened the passenger side door for her and she got in and he closed it behind her and went around and got in. "Lets go home," Zoey sighed as she buckled her seat belt and Paul drove off and the three of them were on their way home.

"So how long have you two been dating?" her dad asked and Zoey turned to her dad.

"Well officially dating a couple of weeks but we'd been hanging out and spending a lot of time together before we started dating officially." Zoey told him and Paul reached over and covered her hand with his.

"How did you two meet?"

"On the beach in La Push, when Jake was introducing me to everyone, well Paul was out of town so we didn't meat until the day after I met everyone else but it was still on the beach."

"So you two just started hanging out then?" her dad asked.

"Yes," Zoey said. "It wasn't until a few weeks ago that we both admitted we wanted to be more than friends."

"You two seem to really care about each other," her dad said.

"We do daddy," Zoey smiled. "I love Paul, more than I though it was possible to love any guy."

"And I love Zoey to," Paul said. "I would do anything for her," Paul said and Zoey smiled and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm glad you're happy Zoey," Her dad said. "And that you like it in La Push."

"I love it in La Push, now you're the one that needs to learn to love it again."

"I know," he said as he sat back in the seat. "I'm going to try."

"That's all we're asking for daddy," Zoey told him. "Now why don't you relax we won't be stopping for a few hours."

"Alright," her dad sighed and leaned back in the seat and when Zoey looked back a few minutes later he was asleep.

"He's asleep," Zoey said and let out a sigh. "I'm glad you're with me."

"Your dad and my dad were friends in school," Paul told Zoey.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah we were talking turns out I'm not good enough to date you but I'll do," he told her and Zoey smiled. "Anyway he knew my dad when they were teenagers, he was at my parents wedding."

"Wow!" Zoey said shocked. "So my dad and your dad must have gotten into all kinds of trouble together as kids."

"I bet they did," Paul sighed and Zoey looked back at her dad sleeping in the backseat. "He looks good to have just had a heart attack."

"I know he does," Zoey said quietly.

"I know you're still worried," Paul told her. "But we're going to take care of your dad. He'll be ok."

"I hope so," Zoey said and looked over at Paul. "I still worry though my dad's never been good at listening and doing what he's supposed to do, even if its for his own good."

"Z," Paul said. "You've got a whole La Push family to help you get through to him," he added. "Stubbornness and not listening is a Black family trait," Paul said and Zoey smiled and shook her head.

"Don't remind me Paul," she sighed. "Because my dad is probably the worst one of all of us," she sighed. "I'm just hoping he'll do what he's supposed to do."

"Me to Z," Paul sighed.

"I know I said it already but I'm just so glad that you were able to come with me." Zoey told him.

"I'm glad you wanted me here, I'm glad your dad seems to like me."

"Me to Paul, me to." she sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Why don't you get some rest Z, you look a little tired."

"I'm fine Paul," she told him.

"Don't argue with me," he told her and Zoey let out a sigh and looked out the window. When Paul looked over at her a few minutes later she had fallen asleep.


	29. Happily Ever After

**Ok so i know its been a long time on this story but i sort of lost my inspiration for it. So I finally got it together but this is also the last chapter of this story as well. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
><strong>

**Please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>

A few hours later Paul parked the car outside a small restaurant so they could get some lunch. Paul looked over and saw Zoey was still asleep.

"Z," Paul said and touched her shoulder. "Zoey," he said and gave her a gentle shake. "Wake up baby," he said and she was still asleep so he leaned over and touched his lips to hers and he felt her lips moved against his and he pulled away.

"That's not fair Paul," she told him.

"Since when have I ever played fair?" he smirked.

"Never," she sighed. "Where are we?"

"Well I thought we should get lunch and rest before we get back on the road." he said.

"Sounds good," she said stretching. "My dad still asleep?"

"Yep," Paul said and Zoey turned back to look at him and let out a sigh.

"Daddy," she said as she touched his leg. "Daddy wake up," she said a little louder giving him a shake and she saw him start to move around and his eyes slowly opened.

"Zoey," he yawned.

"We're stopping for lunch," she told him. "You ready to get out of this car for a while?"

"Yeah," he said and he wiped his eyes with his hands and opened the door and got out. Zoey and Paul opened their doors and got out as well and the three of them walked inside the restaurant to eat.

The three of them soon got a table and began looking over their menu's deciding what they should get to eat.

"So do you know what you want?" Paul asked her.

"Cheeseburger and fries," she told him.

"Sounds good," Paul said and Zoey looked to her dad.

"I'll have grilled chicken," he said.

"Ok," Paul said and soon the waitress came over and took their orders and left.

"So are you feeling ok?" Zoey asked her dad. "I know it's a long ride home," she added.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"And you would tell me if you weren't fine?" she asked him.

"Yes Zoey, I will tell you if I'm not ok, I promise." he told her and Zoey smiled.

"Good," she said.

Not much later the three of them were back in the car headed towards home.

"So we'll drive a few more hours and then stop for the night to rest," Paul told them.

"That's ok with me," Zoey said.

"Sounds good." her dad replied.

* * *

><p>After a night of rest the three of them started on their way back home to La Push. When they finally reached La Push they headed to Billy's house. Zoey and her dad were going to stay with Billy and Jake tonight and tomorrow they would go to their new house. Paul finally parked the car outside Billy's house.<p>

"You ready to go in dad?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah lets go," he sighed and the three of them got out of the car.

"Come on dad," Zoey said and she led him towards the house.

"I should probably just go home," Paul said.

"No Paul," Zoey said. "You can come in with us."

"I'll grab the bags," Paul told her and opened the trunk of the car.

"Come on dad lets get inside, I'm sure Billy is waiting on us," Zoey said.

"I'm right behind you two," Paul told her.

Zoey and her dad walked up to the door she opened it and they walked inside. Jacob and Billy were sitting on the couch watching TV, they turned when the door opened.

"Zoey," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake, uncle Billy." she said.

"Luke," Billy said when he saw him.

"Hey Billy," Luke said.

"You remember my son Jacob," Billy told him.

"Yes, but he was just a kid last time I saw him," Luke said. "Definitely grown up." he added.

"Hey," Jacob said. "Its good to finally meet Zoey's dad."

"Jacob why don't you show Luke to the bedroom he'll be staying in," Billy said as Paul walked in with the suitcases. "Paul go with Jacob and take Luke's suitcase to the bedroom."

"Ok," Paul said. "I'll drop your suitcase by your room," he told Zoey.

"Thanks Paul," she said and the three of them walked away.

"So how does he seem?" Billy asked.

"He's doing ok," Zoey said. "He's more tired than normal but other than that he seems ok," she added.

"Good," Billy said. "You going to be able to take care of him by yourself."

"I can handle it," Zoey smiled. "And its just basically watching what he eats and making sure he doesn't get to stressed out."

"So what does this mean for you and Paul?"

"Well me and Paul will be ok because my dad seemed to like him and the two of them got along." Zoey told him. "Paul said our dads were friends in school."

"They were," Billy told her. "Luke and Paul's dad were like best friends," he told her. "I don't think either of them imagined their kids would ever meet," Billy told her. "And especially not fall in love with each other." he added and Zoey smiled.

"I know but now its just hard to imagine not having Paul," Zoey told him and let out a sigh. "And I'm glad that my dad seems to like Paul and gets along with him so far," she said. "I was really worried they wouldn't get along."

"Me to Zoey," Billy admitted. "But I am glad things seem to be working out."

"Me to." Zoey said as the three guys returned to the living room. Paul walked over and stood behind Zoey and slid his arms around her waist. Zoey smiled and leaned back against him as her dad took a seat on the couch.

"We'll take you and Zoey to your new house tomorrow," Billy told him. "You'll be living close to Sam Uley."

"Alright," Luke said.

"The boys are going to come over and help move all of Zoey's stuff over, the heavy stuff."

"That's good." her dad said.

"I'm going to head home," Paul said. "Let your dad get settled in here so you can get things ready for tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll walk you out," Zoey said.

"I'll see both of you in the morning," Paul told them and walked out with Zoey.

* * *

><p>"He's being good to my daughter isn't he?" Luke asked.<p>

"Yes Paul is being good to Zoey," Billy told him. "Those two are good for each other." he told him.

"Good," Luke sighed.

* * *

><p>"So I'll see you in the morning," Zoey said.<p>

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning to help you move," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to," Zoey said and Paul leaned down and kissed her one more time for leaving.

When Paul left Zoey went inside and saw her dad sitting on the couch talking with Billy and Jacob.

"Paul leave?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah he just left but he'll be back with everyone else tomorrow morning to help get my stuff to our new house." she told him.

* * *

><p>Later that night Zoey was packing her clothes in boxes when her dad knocked on her door. She looked over and smiled.<p>

"Hey daddy," she smiled and he walked inside.

"So you're really ok with moving across La Push with me?" he asked.

"Its not that far daddy," she told him and he smiled.

"So you and Paul are really serious?" he asked.

"Yes we are daddy," she sighed. "I love Paul, I'll probably end up marrying him. When he asks."

"I know you will and I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy and that you like it here so much."

"Me to," she said.

When her dad left her room Zoey went back to packing her clothes in boxes for the move tomorrow. She was starting on another box when Jacob knocked on her door. She turned and saw him standing there and smiled.

"Come in Jake." she said and he walked in.

"So you're off to your new house with your dad tomorrow," he stated.

"Yeah Jake."

"I'm going to miss you," he told her and she smiled.

"I'll miss you to Jake but I'm only like five minutes away."

"I know you are," he sighed. "But soon you're probably going to move in with Paul and then the two of you will get married."

"I know Jake and I'm looking forward to it." she told him and he smiled. "Spending my life with Paul."

"I know he's looking forward to it to," he told her and Zoey smiled. "Paul's never been the kind of guy that ever dated one girl until he met you. He fell in love with you way before he imprinted on you. You two didn't need the imprint."

"I know but at least he imprinted on me and I don't have to worry abut him being with someone else because I know if he hadn't imprinted on me I would have been worried about him imprinting the whole time we were together."

"I know you would Zoey," Jacob sighed. "I'm just glad everything seems to be working out." he told her. "That you have your dad back and he's ok."

"Me to Jake," she agreed.

The next day the guys came over and helped Zoey get her stuff moved into her new house. It didn't take them long at all and they all soon left to give Zoey and her dad time to get settled. Paul was the only one there and Zoey was outside with him before he left.

"So graduation is in a few months," Paul told her and Zoey smiled.

"I know Paul." she sighed. "I'm going to college and you've never told me what you were doing."

"Well I'll work but I'll be going to college part time, just a couple of classes to get started."

"Really?" Zoey asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm going to college," he told her.

"That's great Paul!" she said happily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure if I was going or not."

"Well I'm glad you are."

"Me to," he smiled. "So sometime after graduation and I know you may not want to soon because of your dad but I was hoping you would move in with me."

"That sounds great. My dad is going to be ok. I just want to stay with him a couple of months to make sure I can move in with you right after graduation."

"Great!" Paul exclaimed and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you to."

* * *

><p>The next few months passed and Zoey's dad seemed to be recovering well from his heart attack. All the doctors said he was doing great as well. So a couple of weeks before graduation Zoey sat down with her dad and talked with him about moving in with Paul and after a lot of talking he agreed and Zoey was once again packing up her stuff to move in with Paul and she moved in with him a week after graduation so they could both get settled before college started.<p>

A year later Paul and Zoey got married in a simple ceremony on the beach. Nothing to fancy the only thing that mattered to Zoey was that her and Paul were married. A month after they were married Zoey found out she was pregnant, which made Paul extremely happy and nine months later Zoey gave birth to baby boy that looked very much like Paul. They named him Cade Brady Lahote and the two of them had never been happier. When Zoey moved to La Push she never imagined she would be so happy or find the man of her dreams but she was extremely happy and had everything she ever wanted.

THE END


End file.
